Guerreiros dos Elementos 6: Os Seres Malignos
by FireKai
Summary: Os Guerreiros dos Elementos terão, desta vez, de enfrentar os malvados e perigosos Seres Malignos, cada um com os seus poderes. Pelo caminho resolverão coisas da sua vida e encontrarão Diana, uma rapariga misteriosa, que sabe muita coisa sobre eles.
1. Divergências

**Guerreiros dos Elementos 6: Os Seres Malignos**

**Bem-vindos a mais uma história da saga dos guerreiros. Novamente, os Guerreiros dos Elementos vão ter de se unir para vencer os maus da fita, mas desta vez, em vez de apenas um grande vilão, temos dez vilões mais pequenos, os seres malignos. **

**Se um vilão já é mau, dez então, são mesmo maus e vão causar sarilhos. Além dos seres malignos, uma misteriosa rapariga parece conhecer a identidade dos guerreiros. Será ela amiga ou inimiga?**

**Conseguirão os guerreiros salvar o mundo mais uma vez? Veremos. A história terá duas partes. A primeira é a parte sem os seres malignos, em que os guerreiros lidam com problemas seus e depois, na segunda parte, terão de lidar com os seres malignos. Para já, fiquem com os perfis das personagens principais:**

**Guerreiros dos Elementos:**

**1. Nome:** Anne Mary Slate**  
Elemento que controla:** Vento**  
Idade: **17 anos**  
Personalidade:** Ela é uma pessoa alegre, bem-disposta, um pouco desastrada e muito bondosa**  
Aparência:** Cabelos castanhos, longos, olhos verdes**  
Poderes: **Remoinho Ventoso, Folhas Cortantes, Remoinho Cortante, Vento Bloqueador

**2. Nome:** Sara Ruth Laker**  
Elemento que controla:** Água**  
Idade:** 17 anos**  
Personalidade:** Ela é uma pessoa calma, consciente, sonhadora e indecisa**  
Aparência:** Cabelos castanhos-escuros, apanhados num rabo-de-cavalo, olhos azuis-escuros  
**Poderes:** Onda Azul, Água Congelante, Onda Congelante, Nuvem de Vapor, Pontapé da Água

**3. Nome:** Laura Dina Terence**  
Elemento que controla:** Fogo**  
Idade:** 17 anos**  
Personalidade:** Calma, tímida e muito inteligente**  
Aparência:** Cabelo preto, longo, olhos castanhos**  
Poderes:** Chama Escaldante, Explosão de Fogo, Explosão Escaldante, Onda de Calor

**4. Nome:** Marina Teresa McSouth**  
Elemento que controla:** Terra**  
Idade: **17 anos**  
Personalidade:** Temperamental, metediça, engraçada e corajosa**  
Aparência:** Cabelos castanhos-claros, pelos ombros, olhos castanhos**  
Poderes:** Chuva de Pedras, Energia da Terra, Energia de Pedras, Movimento Terrestre

**5. Nome:** Richard (Rick) Peter Shields**  
Elemento que controla:** Os quatro elementos básicos**  
Idade: **18 anos**  
Personalidade:** Amigo, bom conselheiro, calmo**  
Aparência:** Cabelo loiro, olhos azuis**  
Poderes: **Bola de Fogo, Pedra de Ferro, Raio da Água, Pequeno Ciclone, Barreira Mística, Energia dos Elementos, Explosão do Caos

**6. Nome:** Karen Drake Salomond**  
Elemento que controla:** Gelo**  
Idade: **17 anos**  
Personalidade:** Vaidosa, fútil, um pouco egoísta, mas dedicada**  
Aparência:** Cabelo ruivo, pelos ombros, olhos cinzentos**  
Poderes: **Raio de Gelo, Frio Glacial, Raio Glacial, Ilusão de Gelo

**7. Nome:** Joshua (Josh) Edmund Rolland**  
Elemento que controla:** Trovão**  
Idade: **18 anos**  
Personalidade:** Calmo, reservado, corajoso**  
Aparência:** Cabelo castanho, olhos verdes**  
Poderes: **Raio Eléctrico, Relâmpago Rápido, Relâmpago Eléctrico, Choque Electrizante

**8. Nome: **Helena Vanessa Rosevelt**  
Elemento que controla: **Luz**  
Idade: **18 anos**  
Personalidade: **Convencida, frontal, directa**  
Aparência: **Cabelo loiro, comprido, abaixo dos ombros**  
Poderes: **Raio de Luz, Espiral Luminosa, Esfera de Luz, Corrente de Luz

**9. Nome:** Leonard (Leon) Michael Ashford**  
Elemento que controla: **Escuridão**  
Idade:** 18 anos**  
Personalidade:** Corajoso, discreto, inteligente**  
Aparência:** Cabelo preto, apanhado num rabo-de-cavalo, olhos castanhos**  
Poderes: **Raio Sombra, Explosão Sombria, Choque da Escuridão, Eclipse Nocturno

**Amigos:**

**10. Nome:** Peter Eduard Beresford**  
Idade:** 17 anos**  
Personalidade:** Calmo, fiel, alegre**  
Aparência:** Cabelo castanho, olhos verdes

**11. Nome:** Sabrina Melody Laker**  
Idade:** 15 anos**  
Personalidade:** Decidida, activa, curiosa, temperamental**  
Aparência:** Cabelos castanhos, pelos ombros, olhos azuis-escuros

**12. Nome:** Dean Frederic Simon**  
Idade:** 18 anos**  
Personalidade:** Esperto, fiel, sonhador**  
Aparência:** Cabelo ruivo, olhos castanhos

**Vilões:**

**15. Nomes:** Seres Malignos**  
Elemento que controlam: **Escuridão**  
Personalidades: **Variadas, mas costumam ser agressivos e convencidos**  
Aparência: **Variada, normalmente com corpos negros

Os dez seres malignos são dez seres que foram selados há bastante tempo e têm variados poderes. Alguns são bastante perigosos, outros nem por isso, mas todos querem causar sarilhos.

**Capítulo 1: Divergências**

Desde que se lembrava, Anne Slate sempre gostara de ajudar as pessoas. Ela gostava de ser uma pessoa prestável e ajudar toda a gente, pois isso fazia-a sentir-se feliz. Anne ajudava a mãe...

**Anne:** Mãe, queres que eu te ajude a fazer o jantar?

**Mãe da Anne:** Obrigada filha. Olha, podes fazer uma salada enquanto eu faço os bifes?

**Anne:** Claro. - **respondeu ela, sorrindo.**

Anne ajudara a Sara...

**Sara:** Obrigada por vires comigo. Não gosto de comprar roupa sozinha. Assim sempre posso pedir opinião sobre se me ficam bem as roupas ou não.

**Anne:** Não te preocupes. Sabes que podes contar sempre comigo para o que for preciso.

Anne ajudara a Laura...

**Laura:** Ainda bem que me vieste ajudar. - **disse ela, sorrindo.** - Preciso mesmo de encontrar os livros de que preciso e como o sistema informático da biblioteca ainda não está bom, tenho mesmo de procurar manualmente.

**Anne:** Eu sei. Não te preocupes que eu ajudo-te a procurar.

Anne ajudara o Rick...

**Rick:** Obrigado por teres vindo. Preciso de carregar este material todo para o ginásio. É material para a equipa de basquetebol. Pedi ajuda à Marina, mas ela estava ocupada.

**Anne:** Não faz mal. Eu não me importo de ajudar.

Anne ajudara até pessoas que não conhecia.

**Anne:** Quer que eu a ajude a atravessar a rua?

**Velhota:** Obrigada, minha querida. És muito simpática.

E a Anne até tinha ajudado a polícia em diversas ocasiões, transformando-se em Guerreira do Vento.

**Policia:** Obrigado pela sua ajuda. Conseguimos prender todos os bandidos.

**Anne:** Ora, também é o meu dever, já que eu sou uma guerreira. É pelo bem de todos.

Portanto, naquela tarde, a Anne convidou os amigos para irem a casa dela. Queria pedir-lhes um favor e, se ela ajudava as pessoas, esperava que eles também quisessem ajudar.

Reuniu-os todos na sala. O Rick e a Laura estavam sentados lado a lado. A Marina e o Josh estavam a rir-se. O Dean estava a conversar com a Sara. A Karen e a Helena estavam a começar uma briga.

Sem monstros por perto, a Helena e o Leon tinham decidido ir passar uma parte das férias de Verão na cidade Starfield e agora estavam hospedados na mansão da Karen. A Karen e a Helena estavam constantemente a implicar uma com a outra.

**Anne:** Pessoal, atenção!

Os outros calaram-se e olharam para a Anne.

**Anne:** Bom, eu pedi-vos para virem aqui, porque queria pedir-vos uma coisa.

**Karen:** Vi logo que isto tinha água no bico. - **disse ela, cruzando os braços.** - Espero que não andes a pedir dinheiro para pagar dívidas ou assim.

**Anne:** -.-" Karen, claro que não. Achas que eu tenho dívidas?

**Karen:** Tu talvez não. Mas os teus pais podem ter. Sei lá se eles não gostam de ir ao casino gastar o dinheiro todo.

A Helena deu uma cotovelada na Karen e ela calou-se. A Anne encolheu os ombros.

**Anne:** Adiante. Bom, como devem ter ficado a saber, na semana passada comecei a fazer voluntariado numa instituição de jovens aqui na cidade. Vou lá fazer-lhes companhia e fazer algumas tarefas. - **explicou ela.** - Mas sabem, eles são um pouco tristonhos... precisam mesmo de companhia e ajuda. E eu pensei que, vocês podiam tornar-se voluntários também.

Os outros entreolharam-se.

**Peter:** Para irmos ajudar na instituição?

**Anne:** Obviamente. Vá, não custa nada. Podem ir só duas vezes por semana, durante algumas horas. Vai fazer bem às crianças e aos jovens. Tenho a certeza. Vá lá.

Os outros começaram a murmurar.

**Peter:** Claro que eu vou, amor. Conta comigo.

**Sara:** Comigo também.

**Marina:** Bom, acho que podemos tentar ajudar. Eu alinho.

**Karen:** Mas não vamos receber nada por ajudar? Nem um cêntimo?

**Anne:** Karen, é voluntariado. Obviamente que não recebes nada. Além disso, tu és rica, não precisas de mais dinheiro.

**Karen:** Pois... não sei se quero ajudar...

**Helena:** Eu quero. Eu aceito fazer voluntariado.

A Karen olhou para ela e levantou uma sobrancelha.

**Karen:** Pronto, hum... pensando melhor, eu aceito.

**Helena:** Só porque eu aceitei, vê-se logo.

**Karen:** Hunf, ora eu vou mostrar-te que os jovens vão gostar muito mais de ti do que de mim.

**Rick:** -.-" É suposto quererem ajudar por serem caridosas e não para competirem uma com a outra.

**Leon:** Bom, eu acho que vai ser interessante ser voluntário numa instituição.

Os outros concordaram todos... ou quase. A Anne virou-se para a Laura.

**Anne:** Então Laura, só faltas tu.

**Laura:** Hum... desculpa mas eu não posso.

**Anne:** Não podes? Laura, estamos de férias.

**Laura:** Está bem, mas eu tenho de estudar. E tenho muitos livros para ler. Desculpa.

**Karen:** Que desculpa esfarrapada. - **sussurrou ela.**

**Anne:** Laura, por favor, pensa melhor. É para ajudar crianças e jovens. Não te custa nada.

**Laura:** Não, Anne. Já disse que não.

E nessa altura a Anne percebeu que nem todas as pessoas eram como ela. Havia muitas pessoas que não gostavam de ajudar. Mas Anne não estava disposta a desistir tão facilmente.

**Anne:** Ok, Laura, eu percebo que estudar é importante. E que queres ser médica e por isso tens de estudar muito, mas também tens de aproveitar o teu tempo. - **disse ela.** - Ajudar estas pessoas só te vai fazer bem.

**Laura:** Pois, até pode ser, mas não posso mesmo.

**Anne:** Desculpa lá, mas queres-me convencer de que vais passar as férias todas enfiadas num quarto a ler e não vais ter tempo para mais nada? - **perguntou ela, zangada.**

**Karen:** Uh, isto está a começar a aquecer. - **disse a Karen, sorrindo.**

**Laura:** Anne, se eu fico a estudar nas férias todas ou não, não é da tua conta.

A Anne levantou-se e olhou furiosa para a Laura.

**Anne:** Laura, tu és uma egoísta! Como é que nem sequer pensas no assunto e dizes logo que não? Até a Karen vai ajudar. Pensei que a Karen fosse a mais egoísta de todos nós, mas parece que me enganei.

**Karen:** Ei! - **disse ela, indignada.** - Hum... bem, ela disse que afinal eu não sou a mais egoísta... devo considerar isso um elogio?

Mas ninguém lhe ligou. A Laura levantou-se também.

**Laura:** Olha Anne, eu não vou ajudar e pronto. Não me podes obrigar!

**Anne:** Claro que não posso. Mas sabes, tu vais ser uma péssima médica! Achas que só por estudares e leres livros vai fazer de ti uma boa profissional? Não vai! Tu não ajudas ninguém. Um médico deve ser alguém que gosta de ajudar os outros, que se preocupa com as pessoas. Desde que te conheci, nunca te vi ajudar ninguém. Até quando há pessoas que dão quedas na escola e coisas desse género, tu nem te aproximas para ver se eles estão bem ou não. Grande médica que hás-de ser!

A Laura ficou vermelha de fúria.

**Laura:** Não tens nada a ver com isso! O que importa se eu me aproximo para ver se as pessoas estão bem? Eu estou a estudar para ser médica, mas ainda não sou. Não posso fazer nada para as ajudar. E eu preciso é de estudar. Vou formar-me e ter um bom emprego. Ajudar na tal instituição não vai fazer nada de bom.

**Anne:** Vai fazer sim. Os jovens que lá estão ficarão felizes de poder partilhar experiências e coisas assim.

**Laura:** Ora, Anne, eu tenho é de me preocupar comigo. Eles já têm o seu destino traçado. Estão numa instituição. Provavelmente, nunca irão ser ninguém na vida. Pelo menos, não terão um futuro brilhante como eu posso vir a ter.

A Anne ficou ainda mais furiosa.

**Anne:** Como te atreves? Estas crianças e jovens não têm culpa de terem ido parar a uma instituição. Muitas vezes os pais não têm condições para os criar ou eles são órfãos. E tu achas que és melhor que eles? Se eles se esforçarem, podem muito bem ser pessoas normais e bem sucedidas. E pelo menos, são mais humanas do que tu!

A Laura caminhou para a porta.

**Laura:** Vou-me embora. Não tenho de te ouvir mais.

O Rick foi atrás dela e saíram os dois da casa da Anne. Os outros ficaram uns segundos em silêncio, sem saber o que dizer.

**Karen:** Bem, isto foi... interessante.

**Os outros:** -.-" Karen!

**Karen:** Ora, não me chateiem que a culpa não foi minha. Bolas, conhecemos a Laura há algum tempo e nunca pensámos que ela era assim.

A Anne voltou a sentar-se ao lado do Peter.

**Peter:** Estás bem?

**Anne:** Estou... bolas, não devia ter-me irritado com ela... mas vocês ouviram o que ela disse e a maneira como disse as coisas. Que egoísta!

**Sara:** Realmente... mas ela nunca foi assim... bom, ela sempre foi empenhada em estudar, mas nunca falou neste tom de superioridade.

**Leon:** É a prova de que nunca conhecemos por completo as pessoas.

**Marina:** Mas Anne, vocês têm de fazer as pazes.

**Anne:** Quando ela pedir desculpa pelo que disse, fazemos as pazes.

**Peter:** Mas tu também disseste coisas más, Anne.

**Anne:** Está bem, mas foi a verdade. Algum de vocês viu a Laura tentar ajudar alguém?

Os outros encolheram os ombros.

**Anne:** Pronto. Ela pensa que os livros são a solução para tudo, mas não são.

Enquanto isso, a Laura e o Rick estavam a caminhar para casa da Laura. A Laura ia a chorar.

**Laura:** Bolas... não queria que isto acontecesse. - **disse ela, soluçando.**

**Rick:** Vocês não deviam ter discutido.

**Laura:** A culpa foi dela... mas minha também...

**Rick:** Têm de fazer as pazes.

**Laura:** Só se ela me pedir desculpas primeiro.

**Rick:** Laura...

Dois dias depois, a Anne e a Laura continuavam sem se falar. A Anne e os outros juntaram-se para irem ajudar na instituição. O Rick tinha falado com a Anne e ela tinha compreendido que, para a Laura não se zangar com o Rick, ele não iria ajudar na instituição.

**Anne:** Chegámos. - **disse ela, sorrindo aos outros.**

A instituição era um edifício grande, com a pintura muita antiga e a cair aos bocados.

**Karen:** Credo, eu é que não gostava de viver aqui.

**Anne:** Lá dentro as condições são boas. Aqui fora só precisavam mesmo era de uma pintura. Bom, vamos entrar.

Eles entraram na instituição e a doutora Clair, a directora da instituição, estava à espera deles.

**Clair:** Olá, bem-vindos. A Anne disse-me que vinham ajudar aqui na instituição.

**Peter:** Sim, vamos fazer o que pudermos.

**Clair:** Óptimo. Bom, eu tenho algumas tarefas que talvez vos interessem fazer. Hoje recebemos uma grande remessa de ovos, que nos foram oferecidos e estava a pensar que era bom fazer alguns bolos. Raramente temos doces por aqui, por isso as crianças e os jovens iam adorar.

**Anne:** Claro. Eu vou ajudar a fazer os bolos.

**Helena:** E conte comigo. Eu sou boa cozinheira.

**Clair:** Óptimo. Vejamos, as crianças mais pequenas gostam bastante que lhes leiam histórias. Os mais velhos gostam bastante de conversar... bom, pelo menos alguns. Ah, chegaram também algumas coisas para descarregar, mas se calhar é demasiado para vocês.

**Marina:** Trabalhos de força são comigo. - **disse ela, sorrindo.**

**Clair:** Bom, há também uma criança doente. Se um de vocês lhe pudesse fazer companhia, tenho a certeza de que ela ia gostar.

**Sara:** Pode contar comigo. Eu gosto muito de crianças.

A directora explicou onde é que ficava cada coisa e os amigos dispersaram. A Anne e a Helena foram para a cozinha fazer os bolos. A Sara foi para o quarto da menina que estava doente. A Marina, o Peter e o Josh foram ajudar a descarregar o material que tinha chegado. O Leon e o Dean foram fazer companhia aos mais novos e a Karen decidiu meter conversar com alguns dos jovens.

Enquanto isso, o Rick tinha ido visitar a Laura a sua casa.

**Rick:** Então, como estás?

**Laura:** Estou bem. - **respondeu ela.** - Tenho estado a estudar.

**Rick:** Estou a ver... não achas que está na altura de tu e a Anne conversarem e resolverem as coisas?

**Laura:** Não sei... ela disse coisas que me magoaram muito.

**Rick:** Laura... eu não te quero aborrecer nem nada. Gosto muito de ti. Mas tu não achas que foste injusta para com os jovens da instituição? Eles também podem vir a ser umas pessoas de sucesso.

A Laura encolheu os ombros.

**Laura:** É improvável.

**Rick:** Mas possível. Laura, tu falaste como uma pessoa preconceituosa. E eu sinceramente também não gostei disso. Nem tu, nem eu, nem ninguém é superior àqueles jovens.

A Laura olhou para o Rick e baixou os olhos.

**Laura:** Tens razão... é que a Anne estava a atacar-me e eu sei que ela não gosta quando falamos mal das pessoas... mais necessitadas, por isso disse aquilo mais para a atacar a ela.

**Rick:** Está na hora de fazerem as pazes. E acho que deves ir ajudar na instituição. Laura, a Anne também teve razão nisso, só os estudos não vão tornar-te numa boa médica.

**Laura:** Mas...

**Rick:** Laura, pensa bem. Tu precisas de conviver mais com as pessoas. Como é que tu queres ser médica sem estares em contacto com outras pessoas? Vais ter muitos pacientes para atender.

A Laura suspirou.

**Laura:** Sou uma parva, não sou?

**Rick:** Um bocadinho...

A Laura riu-se.

**Laura:** Rick, devias era dizer que eu não era parva. Que raio de namorado.

O Rick abraçou-a.

**Rick:** Eu quero o melhor para ti.

**Laura:** Eu sei. Amanhã vou falar com a Anne. - **disse ela.** - Mas sabes, estou preocupada com outra coisa.

**Rick:** O que é?

**Laura:** A minha mãe não se tem andado a sentir muito bem. Já foi fazer uns exames. Amanhã vai mostrá-los ao médico. Tenho medo que seja algo grave.

**Rick:** Não há-de ser nada. Olha, a minha mãe também se anda a sentir mal. Se calhar é alguma epidemia ou assim. - **disse ele.** - Por coincidência, ela também vai ao médico amanhã. Mas tenho a certeza que não é nada demais.

De volta à instituição, a Anne tinha terminado de fazer um bolo.

**Anne:** Bom, eu vou ver como é que os outros se estão a sair.

**Helena:** Ok. Até já.

A Anne saiu da cozinha e foi até à sala de convívio dos jovens. A Karen estava sentada numa cadeira, rodeada por vários rapazes.

**Karen:** E eu disse logo que não comia aquilo. Eu queria era caviar. Do bom! Eu não como uma coisa qualquer, como dá para perceber. Eu sou rica, bonita e muito fina.

**Anne (pensando):** Mas o que é que ela está a fazer? Ai Karen, estás sempre a gabar-te!

A Anne aproximou-se.

**Anne:** Karen, tenho de falar contigo.

**Karen:** Ah... está bem. Já volto rapazes.

Os rapazes sorriram, enquanto a Karen se afastava com a Anne.

**Anne:** Karen, tu estás maluca ou quê? Não te deves andar a gabar. Estes jovens não são ricos como tu, não comem comida feita por um cozinheiro francês como tu e não têm roupas de marca. - **disse ela, aborrecida.** - Tens de ser humilde ao pé deles.

**Karen:** Humilde? Eu? Anne, isso é praticamente impossível!

**Anne:** Então ao menos controla-te, ok?

Enquanto isso, a Sara estava a ler uma história à Mindy, a menina que estava doente.

**Sara:** E então o príncipe e a princesa casaram e viveram felizes para sempre.

A Mindy sorriu.

**Mindy:** Que bom. Viveram felizes para sempre. - **disse ela.** - Será que eu vou ser feliz para sempre?

**Sara:** Claro que sim.

**Mindy:** Sabes, eu queria um papá e uma mamã... mas os senhores que aparecem aqui não querem ser os meus papás.

A Sara agarrou na mão da Mindy.

**Sara:** Um dia vão aparecer um senhor e uma senhora, muito simpáticos e vão levar-te para uma casa bonita e vão ser os teus pais. Tenho a certeza.

**Mindy:** Espero que sim.

O dia passou rapidamente. A Anne ficou um pouco zangada com algumas situações e quando todos saíram da instituição foram até uma esplanada.

**Anne:** Pessoal, agradeço que tenham vindo ajudar, mas tenho de vos dizer que alguns de vocês fizeram bastantes coisas erradas. - **disse ela.** - A Karen começou a gabar-se de que era rica.

**Karen:** Ora, foi só no início! Bom… e talvez me tenha escapado mais algumas coisas da minha riqueza quando estive a falar…

**Anne:** Depois, a Helena pôs-se a dizer que comia daqueles bolos que nós fizemos todos os dias.

**Helena:** E daí?

Anne: Helena, como a directora da instituição disse, eles comem muito poucos doces e bolos. Coitados, não viste como ficaram constrangidos?

**Helena:** Ora, eles ficaram bastante contentes com os bolos que eu fiz.

**Anne:** Mas ficaram constrangidos a pensar que eles não tinham a mesma sorte que tu.

**Karen:** E tu comes bolos daqueles todos os dias? Qualquer dia engordas, ficas uma baleia e não cabes nas portas.

A Helena lançou-lhe um olhar mortal, mas a Karen sorriu.

**Anne:** Bom, continuando. Dean, tu disseste a um grupinho que o Pai Natal não existia.

**Dean:** Er... mas é verdade que ele não existe.

**Anne:** Mas eles acreditavam no Pai Natal. E coitados, ficaram desapontados quando lhes disseste que ele não existia. E depois, temos a Marina. - **disse ela, abanando a cabeça. - **Marina, tu falaste com alguns dos rapazes e disseste-lhes que resolvias muitos dos problemas à luta.

**Marina:** Ora, eles é que falaram em auto-defesa e eu disse que se alguém se metesse comigo, levava e pronto.

**Anne:** Mas isso está errado. Não os deves incentivar a lutar, não achas?

**Marina:** Pronto, está bem, não volta a acontecer.

**Anne**: Enfim, mas pronto, eu sei que vocês se esforçaram. As crianças ficaram a gostar muito do Leon e a Mindy não queria deixar a Sara vir embora.

**Sara:** É uma querida. Tenho tanta pena dela. Ela quer muito ter uns pais. Os pais dela morreram e ela está na instituição porque não tem mais familiares. E está para adopção, mas ainda ninguém a quis adoptar.

**Anne:** Coitadinha...

Quando a Anne regressou a casa, a sua mãe estava à sua espera e a Anne contou-lhe como tinha corrido o dia.

**Anne:** Mas pronto, no geral foi bom.

**Mãe da Anne:** É normal que, como eles nunca fizeram voluntariado numa instituição, não percebam logo o que se deve ou não dizer.

**Anne:** Sabes... estou preocupada por me ter zangado com a Laura.

**Mãe da Anne:** Mas isso resolve-se. Vai falar com ela.

**Anne:** Tens razão mãe... está bem, amanhã eu vou falar com ela.

**Mãe da Anne:** Óptimo. - **disse ela, sorrindo.** - Ah, mais uma coisa... agora que os teus amigos estão na instituição, não lhes queres contar...

**Anne:** Ainda não. - **disse ela, rapidamente.** - Acho que não é a altura certa...

**Mãe da Anne:** Mas filha, eles são teus amigos. Não deves esconder-lhes segredos. Eles não se vão importar.

**Anne:** Está bem, mas também eu contar ou não... acho que não vai mudar em nada a relação que tenho com eles, por isso pode esperar. - **disse ela.** - As únicas pessoas que sabem, além de ti e do pai, são a Amy e o Peter. Quando achar que é a altura certa, eu conto aos outros.

**E assim termina o primeiro capítulo. A Laura e a Anne estão zangadas uma com a outra, a maioria das personagens foi fazer voluntariado e a Anne tem um segredo. No próximo capítulo, mais coisas irão acontecer. Não percam!**


	2. A Misteriosa Diana

**Capítulo 2: A misteriosa Diana**

No dia seguinte, à tarde, o Rick e a Laura encontraram-se numa esplanada. O Rick vinha sorridente, enquanto a Laura permanecia muito séria.

**Rick:** Tenho uma grande novidade para te contar. - **disse ele, sorrindo.** - A minha mãe foi ao médico e ele disse, sem dúvida, que ela está grávida! Vou ter um irmão!

O Rick estava bastante contente. A Laura sorriu-lhe.

**Laura:** Que bom, Rick.

**Rick:** O que se passa? Ainda não fizeste as pazes com a Anne?

**Laura:** Não... tive a cabeça ocupada com outras coisas e não lhe liguei ainda. **- disse ela, abanando a cabeça.**

**Rick:** O que se passa? Isto não é só por causa da Anne, pois não?

Subitamente, a Laura começou a chorar. O Rick aproximou-se mais dela.

**Rick:** O que se passa, Laura? Conta-me.

**Laura:** É a minha mãe... ela foi ao médico e descobriu que tem um cancro.

**Rick:** Um cancro? Oh...

A Laura continuou a chorar. O Rick abraçou-a.

Ao longe, uma rapariga de longos cabelos negros, de nome Diana, olhava para os dois.

**Diana (pensando):** Ainda não é a altura certa... tenho de esperar mais um pouco. Vou aproveitar este dia de sol para passear.

Mais tarde, o Rick ligou à Sara e contou-lhe sobre o estado da mãe da Laura.

**Sara:** Oh não. Coitada da mãe da Laura... eu vou telefonar aos outros. Acho que seria bom irmos visitá-la, não?

**Rick:** Acho que sim. Assim podíamos mostrar que estamos a apoiá-la.

**Sara:** Exacto. Vou telefonar aos outros.

Ao saberem da notícia, os outros ficaram chocados e disseram logo que iam visitar a mãe da Laura e a Laura para lhes darem apoio. Por fim, a Sara ficou com o telefone na mão durante uns segundos. Faltava avisar a Anne. Respirou fundo e marcou o número.

**Sara:** Olá Anne, é a Sara.

**Anne:** Olá Sara. Tudo bem?

**Sara:** Mais ou menos. Bom, eu sei que tu e a Laura estão zangadas, mas acho que devias saber isto. Foi descoberto que a mãe da Laura tem um cancro.

**Anne:** Um cancro?

**Sara:** Sim. Estava a ligar-te para te dar a notícia e... para saber se a queres ir visitar. A ela e à Laura.

**Anne:** Claro que sim!

**Sara:** Então encontramo-nos daqui a uma hora à frente da casa da Laura. Até logo.

A Anne desligou o telefone e foi até à sala. Sentou-se num sofá e começou a chorar. A mãe da Anne aproximou-se.

**Mãe da Anne:** Filha, porque é que estás a chorar? O que se passa?

A Anne explicou a situação.

**Anne:** Coitada da mãe da Laura. E a Laura também. E eu zangada com ela... oh, sou mesmo má pessoa...

**Mãe da Anne:** Não és nada, filha. Estás zangada com a Laura, mas agora é a altura ideal para fazerem as pazes. Ela vai precisar muito do teu apoio, filha. Por isso, seca as lágrimas e pensa que agora está na altura de apoiares a Laura. De certeza que ela também não vai ficar zangada contigo. A doença da mãe dela é muito mais importante do que uma briga entre amigos.

A Anne limpou as lágrimas com a mão.

**Anne:** Tens razão, mãe. Não vou chorar. Vou levantar a cabeça e ajudar a Laura neste momento difícil.

Uma hora depois, a Anne, a Sara, o Rick, a Marina, o Josh, o Dean, a Karen, o Peter, o Leon e a Helena estavam à porta da casa da Laura.

**Sara:** Bom, vamos lá. É pena que a Sabrina esteja a passar uns dias em casa da Dalila. Ela ia gostar de estar aqui a apoiar a Laura.

Eles bateram à porta e foi a Laura que veio abrir.

**Laura:** Olá. O que estão aqui a fazer?

**Peter:** Viemos ver como está a tua mãe. E como estás tu.

**Rick:** Eu contei à Sara e ela contou aos outros. - **explicou ele.**

**Laura:** Oh, obrigada a todos por terem vindo. Entrem.

O grupo entrou na casa da Laura. A Anne e a Laura entreolharam-se mas não disseram nada. A Laura levou-os até à sala, onde a mãe e o pai da Laura estavam sentados.

**Laura:** Mãe, os meus amigos vieram visitar-te.

**Rick:** Olá dona Lídia. - disse **o Rick e os outros cumprimentaram a mãe da Laura.**

**Mãe da Laura:** Obrigada por me terem vindo ver.

**Sara:** Queríamos saber como está.

**Mãe da Laura:** Claro que não estou bem, não vou mentir. A notícia deixou-me muito chocada... mas tenho de seguir em frente.

**Dean:** Vai fazer tratamentos?

**Mãe da Laura:** Sim. Quimioterapia. Vai custar-me muito perder o meu cabelo...

**Pai da Laura:** Querida, tu vais ficar curada. - **disse ele, pegando na mão da mulher.**

**Karen:** Não há mais nenhum tratamento disponível?

**Mãe da Laura:** Este é o mais eficaz.

**Karen:** Se quiser, eu posso pedir aos mais pais para eles contactarem médicos. Nós somos ricos. Pode ser que haja outras opções.

**Mãe da Laura:** Obrigada querida, mas é melhor não. Os médicos disseram que era este o melhor tratamento.

A Anne aproximou-se da Laura.

**Anne:** Laura, precisamos de falar.

A Laura abanou a cabeça.

**Laura:** Vamos até ao meu quarto.

Discretamente, as duas saíram da sala e dirigiram-se ao quarto da Laura.

**Laura:** Anne, eu...

**Anne:** Deixa-me falar primeiro, Laura. - **disse ela.** - Eu tenho de te pedir desculpas. Desculpa pelo que te disse.

**Laura:** Não tens de pedir desculpa. Tu tens razão. Os estudos não são tudo. Ajudar as outras pessoas é importante. De que me servem os estudos agora? Nem os melhores médicos têm a certeza de que a minha mãe se vai salvar. - **disse ela, sentando-se na cama e começando a chorar.**

A Anne aproximou-se e sentou-se ao seu lado.

**Laura:** Não posso chorar em frente à minha mãe. Tenho de a apoiar. Mas tenho tanto medo que ela morra, Anne. Não a quero perder.

A Anne abraçou a Laura.

**Anne:** Vai correr tudo bem, tenho a certeza. A tua mãe vai ficar curada.

**Laura:** Eu quero acreditar que sim... mas tenho muito medo...

O pai da Laura tinha notado a ausência da filha e tinha-se dirigido ao quarto dela. Abriu a porta devagar.

**Laura:** Não sei o que vou fazer se perder a minha mãe... já perdi uma pessoa importante... não vou aguentar se perder a minha mãe também.

**Anne:** Perdeste outra pessoa? De quem estás a falar?

**Laura:** Do meu irmão. - **respondeu ela, secando as lágrimas.**

**Anne:** Tu tens um irmão? Nunca falaste nele? Hum... ele morreu?

**Laura:** Não. Mas nunca mais o vi... e ele dá tão poucas notícias... é como se o tivesse perdido para sempre.

**Anne:** Mas porque é que ele não vos vem visitar?

**Laura:** Ele e o meu pai tiveram uma grande briga há uns anos. O meu irmão, que é mais velho que eu, saiu de casa. - **explicou ela.** - E nunca mais cá voltou.

**Anne:** Ele já sabe que... que a tua mãe tem cancro?

A Laura abanou a cabeça.

**Laura:** Ainda não tive coragem para lhe ligar. E o meu pai nem vai querer saber. Eles nunca mais se falaram...

O pai da Laura fechou a porta devagar. Afastou-se pelo corredor e voltou à sala.

**Anne:** Laura, tens de avisar o teu irmão. Talvez... talvez ele venha ver a tua mãe.

**Laura:** Não sei...

**Anne:** Queres... queres que seja eu a ligar-lhe? Se me deres o número, eu ligo. Não me importo.

**Laura:** Não. Tenho mesmo de ser eu a fazer isto. - **disse ela, pegando no seu telemóvel.** - Acho que vou ligar agora. Se te fores embora, acho que não tenho coragem para lhe dizer.

**Anne:** Eu estou aqui e só me vou embora quando não precisares mais de mim. Liga-lhe.

A Laura marcou o número. Passados uns segundos, o irmão dela atendeu.

**Laura:** Gabriel, sou eu, a Laura.

**Gabriel:** Maninha, já não nos falávamos há muito tempo. Como estás?

**Laura:** Eu estou bem... mas tenho uma notícia má para te dar.

**Gabriel:** Uma notícia má?

**Laura:** É a mãe. Foi descoberto que ela tem um cancro. E é grave.

O Gabriel ficou calado por uns segundos.

**Gabriel:** Oh não... como... como está ela?

**Laura:** Mal. Mas está a fazer-se de forte.

**Gabriel:** Coitada...

**Laura:** Gabriel... por favor, vem vê-la. Vai ser muito importante para ela. - **pediu a Laura, com lágrimas nos olhos. A Anne apertou-lhe a mão.**

**Gabriel:** Não sei Laura... já sabes que não sou bem-vindo nessa casa.

**Laura:** O pai não vai fazer nada para te impedir. Ele sabe que é importante. A mãe vai querer ver-te. Por favor.

**Gabriel:** Eu... está bem. Eu vou. Vou tentar resolver as minhas coisas e vou o mais depressa possível para aí.

**Laura:** Obrigada. Então vemo-nos em breve. Um beijo.

A Laura desligou o telemóvel.

**Anne:** Então, ele vem?

**Laura:** Vem. - **disse ela, mais animada.** - Eu sei que a minha mãe vai ficar muito mais animada se ele vier vê-la.

Mais tarde, todos se foram embora, desejando as melhoras à mãe da Laura.

**Karen:** Ela vai ficar bem. Tenho a certeza. - **disse ela, confiante.** - Já conseguiu sobreviver a monstros. Não é um cancro que a vai matar.

**Marina:** Ah, estás muito optimista, Karen.

A Sara virou-se para a Anne.

**Sara:** Fizeram as pazes?

**Anne:** Sim. - **respondeu ela.** - Temos de estar todos unidos nos momentos difíceis.

**Rick:** Ah, bem, com a notícia da doença da mãe da Laura, esqueci-me de vos dar uma novidade.

**Josh:** Que novidade?

**Rick:** A minha mãe está grávida. Vou ter um irmão ou uma irmã.

Os outros sorriram-lhe.

**Helena:** As vidas das pessoas são interessantes. Numa família abate-se a dor de uma doença que pode ser fatal, na outra surge a alegria e a esperança de uma nova vida a caminho. - **disse ela, pensativa.**

**Leon:** Eu espero é que no final, fique tudo bem.

Ao longe, a rapariga de cabelos negros, Diana, observava a cena.

**Diana:** Mais um pouco e poderei começar a agir. Só mais uns dias...

No dia seguinte, quando a Marina desceu para tomar o pequeno-almoço, encontrou a sua mãe a discutir com alguém ao telefone.

**Mãe da Marina:** Quero lá saber! Não a quero aqui em casa! Adeus.

A mãe da Marina desligou o telefone. A Marina aproximou-se.

**Marina:** O que se passa, mãe?

**Mãe da Marina:** Ah, não é nada, filha.

**Marina:** Tu estavas a discutir com alguém ao telefone. - **disse ela.** - Com quem era?

**Mãe da Marina:** Ah... era a costureira que se enganou a fazer um vestido que eu tinha encomendado.

A Marina olhou para a mãe e franziu o sobrolho.

**Marina:** Mãe, estás a mentir-me. - **disse ela, abanando a cabeça.** - Disseste que não querias a tal pessoa aqui em casa. Vá, diz-me lá quem era.

A mãe da Marina pareceu aborrecida.

**Mãe da Marina:** Pronto, queres saber quem era? Era a tua avó Malvina. A minha mãe.

**Marina:** Ah. Como está ela? Já não a vejo há muito tempo.

**Mãe da Marina:** Ela está óptima.

**Marina:** Mas... estavas a dizer-lhe que não a querias aqui em casa?

A mãe da Marina ficou ainda mais aborrecida.

**Mãe da Marina:** Sim, foi exactamente isso. Não a quero aqui em casa. Ela queria vir visitar-nos e ficar hospedada aqui, mas eu não quero isso.

**Marina:** Mas porquê? Ela é a tua mãe.

**Mãe da Marina:** Querida, tu não sabes como é a tua avó...

**Marina:** Hum... ela parece simpática.

**Mãe da Marina:** As aparências iludem. E não quero falar mais disto.

A mãe da Marina saiu dali, deixando a Marina confusa.

No dia seguinte, a mãe da Laura começou a fazer o tratamento de quimioterapia. Quando chegaram a casa, ela foi logo deitar-se.

**Pai da Laura:** Ela está muito cansada. - **disse ele.** - Coitada.

**Laura:** Acredito que ela vai ficar bem.

**Pai da Laura:** Filha... no outro dia ouvi-te a falar com a tua amiga sobre o teu irmão.

A Laura respirou fundo.

**Laura:** Telefonei-lhe. O Gabriel disse que vinha ver a mãe. - **explicou ela.** - Pai, tu não o podes impedir de a ver.

**Pai da Laura:** Não, claro que não... ela precisa de todo o apoio possível. Mas não quero que ele fique cá em casa.

**Laura:** Pai! Ele é teu filho.

**Pai da Laura:** Eu sei, mas... ele decepcionou-me muito. - **disse ele, levantando-se.** - Vou fazer alguma coisa para comermos.

**Laura (pensando):** Pai... quando é que conseguirão fazer as pazes?

Mais tarde, a Karen, a Helena e a Sara foram ter com a Laura para irem passear e para a animarem um pouco.

**Laura:** Obrigada meninas. - **disse ela, sorrindo-lhes.**

**Sara:** Laura, a Anne contou-nos sobre o teu irmão. Nunca tinhas mencionado que tinhas um irmão, nem mesmo a mim que sou a que te conheço há mais tempo.

**Laura:** Eu sei... desculpem, mas é que eu não gosto muito de falar no assunto.

**Helena:** Não te dás bem com o teu irmão?

**Laura:** Oh, não é isso. Eu gosto muito dele. E sei que ele gosta muito de mim também... mas pronto, como a Anne vos deve ter contado, ele e o meu pai brigaram e o meu irmão saiu de casa. Nunca mais voltou. E isto, já lá vão quase três anos. Só dá notícias de vez em quando. Às vezes eu e a minha mãe ligamos-lhe.

**Karen:** Anima-te Laura. Afinal, ele vem ver a tua mãe, não vem?

**Laura:** Sim, ele disse que sim. - **disse ela, abanando a cabeça.** - Mas o meu pai disse logo que ele não podia lá ficar em casa.

**Helena:** É triste quando os pais e os filhos não se conseguem entender.

**Karen:** Mas olha lá, porque é que eles se zangaram? Deve ter sido algo grave, para o teu irmão sair de casa...

A Laura suspirou.

**Laura:** Bom, o Gabriel deu-nos uma notícia e o meu pai não aceitou bem. E pronto, depois de uma discussão violenta... o Gabriel decidiu ir-se embora. O meu pai até lhe chegou a dizer que, depois daquela notícia, o Gabriel tinha deixado de ser seu filho e que era como se ele tivesse morrido.

**Sara:** Oh, que horror. Como é que o teu pai pôde dizer uma coisa dessas?

**Helena:** Realmente, não se diz uma coisa dessas a um filho.

**Karen:** Mas afinal, ainda não disseste porque é que eles discutiram. Que notícia é que o teu irmão vos deu? Engravidou alguma rapariga ou assim?

**Laura:** Oh, nada disso. Acho que se fosse isso o meu pai tinha aceitado muito melhor. Enfim, o Gabriel deu-nos a notícia de que... bom, que tinha opções diferentes das da maioria das pessoas.

**Karen:** Ah, estou mesmo a ver. É gay.

A Sara deu uma cotovelada à Karen.

**Karen:** O que foi? Aposto que é isso.

**Laura:** Sim, é isso.

**Karen:** Aha, vêem, eu tinha razão.

**Helena:** Mas hoje em dia... bom, é algo mais comum.

**Laura:** Sim, mas o meu pai é um pouco limitado em certas coisas e essa é uma delas. Quando soube que o Gabriel era homossexual, tiveram aquela discussão e ele saiu de casa.

**Sara:** Mas será que não há maneira de eles se voltarem a entender?

**Laura:** Não sei... mas quero acreditar que sim.

No dia seguinte, eram dez da manhã quando bateram à porta da casa da Laura e ela foi abrir. Sorriu. Era o seu irmão Gabriel.

**Laura:** Gabriel, vieste! - **disse ela, abraçando o irmão.** - Tinha tantas saudades tuas.

**Gabriel:** Eu também tinha saudades tuas, maninha. Como está a mãe?

**Laura:** Mais ou menos. Está a descansar no quarto. Entra.

O Gabriel entrou na casa e a Laura fechou a porta.

**Laura:** O pai foi trabalhar.

**Gabriel:** Ainda bem.

**Laura:** Hum... não achas que está na altura de fazerem as pazes?

**Gabriel:** Laura, tu sabes que quem não quer fazer as pazes é ele. Eu estou disposto a perdoá-lo pelo que ele me disse, mas ele tem de querer. E não parece que seja o caso. - **disse ele. -** Posso ver a mãe agora?

**Laura:** Claro.

Eles subiram até ao quarto da mãe deles. A Laura entrou no quarto. A mãe da Laura estava deitada na cama.

**Laura:** Mãe, tens uma visita.

**Mãe da Laura:** Uma visita? Filha, não me estou a sentir muito bem, acho melhor essa visita voltar noutra altura.

**Laura:** Oh, mas vais querer receber esta visita. Entra.

O Gabriel entrou no quarto.

**Gabriel:** Mãe.

**Mãe da Laura:** Oh, não acredito! Filho!

Os dois abraçaram-se.

**Mãe da Laura:** Estás aqui. Nem acredito. Depois de tanto tempo.

**Gabriel:** Tinha de te vir ver, mãe. - **disse ele.** - Tu vais curar-te.

**Mãe da Laura:** Não sei se vou, querido. Não sei mesmo.

**Gabriel:** Não digas isso, mãe. Eu vou estar ao teu lado até ficares completamente curada.

Mais tarde, a Laura deixou o Gabriel com a sua mãe e foi fazer umas compras. Enquanto caminhava de volta para casa, carregada de sacos, a misteriosa Diana veio ter com ela. Elas aparentavam ter a mesma idade.

**Diana:** Olá, Laura.

**Laura:** Hum... eu conheço-te?

**Diana:** Acho que não me conheces. Mas eu conheço-te a ti. - **disse ela, sorrindo.** - Eu chamo-me Diana. Queria que soubesses que tenho muita pena que a tua mãe esteja doente. Mas sei que ela vai ficar boa.

**Laura:** Ah, obrigada...

**Diana:** E olha, tenho a certeza de que o teu pai e o teu irmão vão fazer as pazes. Mas tens de os ajudar também. Sozinha, só a vontade da tua mãe não será suficiente. O teu pai é muito orgulhoso e não vai dar o braço a torcer assim tão facilmente. - **disse ela.** - Boa sorte.

A Diana afastou-se rapidamente.

**Laura (pensando):** Mas como é que ela soube de como está a minha mãe... ou sobre o meu pai e o meu irmão? Eu não a conheço... mas ela diz que me conhece a mim... será lá da escola? Não me lembro dela, mas pode ser...

Algum tempo depois, estava o Rick e a sua mãe a fazer compras quando pararam em frente a uma loja de roupas para bebé.

**Mãe do Rick:** Estas roupinhas são mesmo muito bonitas. - **disse ela, sorrindo.**

**Rick:** Mãe, já estás a pensar em roupas? Ainda só estás grávida há dois meses e meio.

**Mãe do Rick:** Mas estas coisas têm de se preparar com antecedência, querido.

Enquanto eles estavam a olhar para a montra, a Diana aproximou-se.

**Diana:** Olá. - **disse ela. O Rick e a mãe dele olharam para a Diana.** - Parabéns pela gravidez.

**Mãe do Rick:** Ah... obrigada. Eu conheço-a?

**Diana:** Não. Mas eu apresento-me. Chamo-me Diana. E tu és o Rick.

**Rick:** Sou... mas não me lembro de ti? És aluna da escola de Riverdown?

**Diana:** Hum... talvez. Bom, se eu fosse à senhora comprava roupas cor-de-rosa. Tenho um palpite de que vai ser uma menina.

**Mãe do Rick:** Que engraçado, eu também acho que vai ser uma menina. - **disse ela, sorrindo.**

**Diana:** Ah, mais uma coisa. Quando for hoje para casa, por favor, não passe na rua 23 de Maio.

**Mãe do Rick:** Mas a nossa casa fica perto dessa rua. Temos de passar por lá, senão temos de dar uma volta muito maior.

A Diana agarrou a mão da mãe do Rick.

**Diana:** É para o seu próprio bem e para o bem do bebé ou da bebé. Por favor, faça o que eu lhe peço. Adeus.

A Diana afastou-se.

**Rick:** Mas... que estranho.

**Mãe do Rick:** Pois é... que rapariga estranha.

**Rick:** Mas tenho a sensação de que aquela cara me é familiar... mas não me lembro bem de onde já a vi...

Quando terminaram as compras, o Rick e a sua mãe começaram a fazer o seu caminho de volta a casa.

**Mãe do Rick:** Sabes... eu não sei bem, mas fiquei com um bocadinho de receio em passar hoje na rua 23 de Maio. Vamos pelo caminho mais longo.

**Rick:** Mas mãe...

**Mãe do Rick:** Filho, faz-me a vontade, por favor. Fiquei com um pressentimento de que aquela rapariga nos estava a tentar avisar de alguma coisa muito má.

**Rick:** Está bem. Vamos pelo caminho mais longo.

Quando eles chegaram a casa, ligaram a televisão.

**Jornalista Sophia:** E há poucos minutos uma bomba explodiu na rua 23 de Maio. Morreram algumas pessoas que estavam num banco e algumas pessoas que passavam na rua. Aparentemente, segundo algumas pessoas, uma rapariga de cabelos negros esteve a avisá-los para saíram daquela rua rapidamente e pouco depois a bomba explodiu. Terá sido esta rapariga a pessoa que colocou a bomba? Mas então porque salvou estas pessoas? Voltaremos com mais pormenores dentro de alguns minutos.

**Mãe do Rick:** Oh meu Deus. E nós éramos para ter passado lá. Podíamos ter sido atingidos pela explosão.

**E assim termina este capítulo. Afinal, quem será a Diana, amiga ou inimiga? Conseguirá o Gabriel fazer as pazes com o pai? Será que a mãe da Laura se vai curar? E porque é que a mãe da Marina não quer a avó da Marina lá em casa? As respostas a pelo menos algumas destas perguntas encontram-se no próximo capítulo. Até lá!**


	3. História de Vida

**Capítulo 3: História de Vida**

**Jornalista Sophia:** E há poucos minutos uma bomba explodiu na rua 23 de Maio. Morreram algumas pessoas que estavam num banco e algumas pessoas que passavam na rua. Aparentemente, segundo algumas pessoas, uma rapariga de cabelos negros esteve a avisá-los para saíram daquela rua rapidamente e pouco depois a bomba explodiu. Terá sido esta rapariga a pessoa que colocou a bomba? Mas então porque salvou estas pessoas? Voltaremos com mais pormenores dentro de alguns minutos.

**Mãe do Rick:** Oh meu Deus. E nós éramos para ter passado lá. Podíamos ter sido atingidos pela explosão.

**Rick:** Aquela rapariga sabia o que ia acontecer. Talvez fosse mesmo cúmplice. Mas para que é foram pôr uma bomba na rua 23 de Maio?

Algum tempo depois, a resposta foi dada no telejornal. Aparentemente, uns bandidos tinham feito explodir o cofre do banco que existia naquela rua. Mas não tinham muita experiência com bombas, a bomba foi muito potente e criou uma explosão muito maior, o que matou os bandidos, bem como algumas das pessoas que estavam no banco e outras na rua.

**Rick:** Amanhã tenho de falar com os outros sobre isto. - **disse ele, pensativo.** - Será que aquela rapariga é boa ou má? Mas como é que ela sabia que nós íamos passar naquela rua?

**Mãe do Rick:** Não faço ideia.

A noite chegou rapidamente. Quando o pai da Laura chegou a casa, encontrou a Laura à sua espera.

**Laura:** Olá pai. O Gabriel chegou para ver a mãe. - **anunciou ela.**

O pai abanou a cabeça.

**Pai da Laura:** Estou a ver. Já se foi embora?

**Laura:** Não. Vai ficar para jantar.

**Pai da Laura:** Para jantar? Mas...

**Laura:** Nada de mas, pai. A mãe fez questão. Vamos. E sê bondoso e calmo, se fazes favor. Não cries confusão à frente da mãe. Ela não precisa de mais stress na vida dela. - **disse ela, de modo rígido.**

Eles entraram na sala de jantar. O Gabriel, que estava sentado à mesa com a sua mãe, levantou-se.

**Gabriel:** Olá... pai.

**Pai da Laura:** Gabriel. Olá.

Eles aproximaram-se e apertaram as mãos.

**Laura:** Bom, vamos comer. Eu fiz o jantar. É massa à bolonhesa. É uma coisa simples, mas foi o que consegui fazer. - **disse ela, indo buscar a comida à cozinha.**

O pai da Laura virou-se para o Gabriel.

**Pai da Laura:** Então, o que tens feito? Alguma coisa de produtivo ou és um doidivanas?

**Mãe da Laura:** Querido, não digas isso! O Gabriel é muito ajuizado.

**Pai da Laura:** Vê-se. Há anos que não lhe púnhamos a vista em cima.

**Gabriel:** Você disse para eu nunca mais regressar a esta casa. - **disse ele, carrancudo.**

Nesse momento a Laura entrou com uma travessa com a massa.

**Laura:** Aqui está. - **disse ela, pousando a travessa na mesa.**

**Pai da Laura:** Eu só te disse para não voltares aqui porque tu me decepcionaste muito!

**Gabriel:** Pois, para sua informação, o pai também me decepcionou muito a mim!

**Pai da Laura:** Eu? Eu fui um óptimo pai!

**Gabriel:** Um óptimo pai teria aceitado o filho como ele era!

Os dois olharam-se ferozmente.

**Mãe da Laura:** Parem com isso, por favor.

**Pai da Laura:** A culpa é do teu filho! Nunca devia ter voltado.

**Laura:** Pai! Não digas isso. - **disse ela, indignada.** - Já está na altura de vocês fazerem as pazes. Vocês davam-se tão bem. Como é que deixaram as coisas chegar a este ponto?

**Gabriel:** Sabes como o pai é. É orgulhoso. Não aceita que eu sou diferente.

**Pai da Laura:** E porque é que hei-de aceitar? Porque é que não podes ser igual aos outros rapazes?

**Gabriel:** Eu não tenho culpa. Não escolhi ser assim.

A Laura sentou-se à mesa.

**Laura:** Pai, és tão egoísta. - **disse ela.** - Ele é teu filho, bolas! Já passámos por tanta coisa! Já fomos atacados por monstros, corremos risco de vida! E tu, alguma vez telefonaste ao Gabriel para saber se ele estava bem? Ainda agora há pouco, o mundo ficou cheio de monstros. Preocupaste-te em saber se ele estava bem? Eu telefonei-lhe, mas tu não. Não sentes nem um pingo de vergonha? Deixaste de gostar do Gabriel de vez?

Todos olharam para o pai da Laura.

**Pai da Laura:** Não sabes o que estás a dizer. Eu... o teu irmão é meu filho... é diferente... e eu não gosto das escolhas dele, mas não quer dizer que tenha deixado de gostar dele. - **disse ele, tossindo.**

**Gabriel:** Não é o que parece. Nunca mais quis saber de mim!

**Pai da Laura:** Pois, aí é que te enganas! Penso em ti todos os dias. E cheguei a telefonar-te algumas vezes... mas quando atendias eu desligava. Não tinha coragem para falar contigo.

Todos ficaram silenciosos por uns segundos.

**Gabriel:** Isso é mesmo verdade?

**Pai da Laura:** Claro que é. Não preciso de estar aqui a mentir.

**Laura:** Pai, se gostas do Gabriel, se te preocupas com ele, têm de fazer as pazes!

**Mãe da Laura:** Por favor. Eu preciso mesmo que sejamos uma família unida.

**Pai da Laura:** Mas querida, é difícil...

**Mãe da Laura:** Difícil? Sabes lá o que é difícil! Tu estás contra o nosso filho! Quando ele assumiu o que realmente era, viraste-te contra ele. Eu quis apoiá-lo, mas por causa de ti, ele saiu de casa. Nestes anos, nunca o vi. Estive sempre preocupada. Todos os dias eu pensava nele, em como estaria. Telefonei-lhe várias vezes, mas não era o suficiente. Queria falar contigo sobre o nosso filho, mas cada vez que puxava o assunto tu ficavas zangado. Tenho andado infeliz. Muito infeliz. E agora tenho um cancro. Não sei se vou viver ou morrer. Mas não tenho o direito de ter a família unida? Não tenho?!

**Pai da Laura:** Querida, eu não sabia que estavas infeliz...

**Mãe da Laura:** Estou! E muito! Quero a minha família de volta! Éramos tão felizes...

A mãe da Laura começou a chorar.

**Laura:** Mãe...

**Pai da Laura:** Querida, perdoa-me por ter sido tão egoísta. Não sabia que te estava a magoar.

**Laura:** Pai, tu estás a magoar a família toda. - **disse ela, asperamente.**

O pai da Laura suspirou.

**Pai da Laura:** Eu fui educado de maneira muito rígida, com bases morais também muito rígidas... e quando o Gabriel nos disse que era homossexual, não queria acreditar. E não podia aceitar! Ninguém da minha parte da família aprovaria. E não aprovaram mesmo. Só nos voltaram a falar quando o Gabriel saiu de casa.

**Mãe da Laura:** E a tua família, que nem sequer nos visita, nem um telefonema nos faz, é mais importante que o teu filho?

O pai da Laura e do Gabriel hesitou, mas depois suspirou.

**Pai da Laura:** Tens razão... Gabriel, desculpa-me filho. Desculpa o teu pai. Fui muito estúpido.

**Gabriel:** Pai... bom, na realidade foste mesmo muito estúpido. Mas eu estou disposto a perdoar-te.

Os dois ficaram a olhar um para o outro, sem saber o que dizer.

**Laura:** Oh, por favor, abracem-se lá de uma vez!

E os dois abraçaram-se.

**Pai da Laura:** Filho, eu vou compensar-se por tudo, prometo. - **disse ele, com lágrimas nos olhos.** - Porque é que não voltas a viver connosco, aqui em casa?

**Gabriel:** Não pai, não quero.

**Pai da Laura:** Mas eu pensei...

**Gabriel:** Eu perdoo-o, a sério que sim, mas já tenho a minha vida encaminhada noutra cidade. E é por lá que quero ficar, mas prometo que vos venho visitar.

**Mãe da Laura:** Querido, tens de vir mesmo. Temos tido muitas saudades tuas.

**Pai da Laura:** Pronto, Gabriel, se não voltas aqui para casa, em que é que te posso ajudar, filho?

**Gabriel:** Além de aceitar o que eu sou, pode começar a telefonar-me e não desligar quando eu atender. - **disse ele, sorrindo.**

**Pai da Laura:** Está prometido... hum e já agora... tu... bem, estás a namorar?

**Gabriel:** De momento, não.

O pai da Laura respirou de alívio.

**Pai da Laura:** Ainda bem. Filho, eu estou a começar a aceitar as coisas, mas nas calmas. Se aparecesses aqui com um namorado já, acho que me dava uma coisa má.

Os quatro riram-se.

**Laura:** Bom, vamos conversando enquanto comemos. A comida está a ficar fria.

Enquanto comiam, foram falando de tudo. O Gabriel foi-lhes contando o que tinha feito e a família foi-lhe relatando tudo o que tinha acontecido nos últimos tempos, inclusive que a Laura era uma guerreira. A reconciliação estava a resultar. As coisas não seriam as mesmas por algum tempo. Ainda havia feridas para sarar. Mas o tempo cura tudo e acabariam por superar tudo, juntos.

**Gabriel:** Ainda nem acredito. Uma guerreira?

**Laura:** É verdade. Eu depois mostro-te.

**Gabriel:** Bom, vou andando.

**Pai da Laura:** Andando? Para onde?

**Gabriel:** Ora pai, para o hotel onde estou hospedado.

**Pai da Laura:** Hotel? Qual quê! Vais mas é buscar as tuas coisas e ficas aqui em casa. Afinal, esta é a tua casa. Podes ficar sempre aqui quando nos vieres visitar.

O Gabriel sorriu.

**Gabriel:** Obrigado.

A mãe da Laura sorriu.

**Mãe da Laura:** Que alivio. Finalmente, está tudo bem entre eles.

**Laura:** Sim, finalmente.

Do lado de fora da casa, a Diana estava a espreitar por uma janela. Sorriu.

**Diana (pensando):** Perfeito! Fizeram as pazes. E o Rick e a mãe dele não foram afectados pela explosão. Está tudo a encaminhar-se.

No dia seguinte, o Rick reuniu os outros e contou-lhes tudo sobre a Diana e a explosão.

**Helena:** Ena, então escaparam por pouco.

**Rick:** Escapámos, porque a tal Diana nos avisou e a minha mãe quis seguir o conselho dela.

**Sara:** Mas realmente, é estranho... ela até podia ser cúmplice dos bandidos, mas como é que sabia que vocês iam passar lá?

**Peter:** Realmente, é inexplicável.

**Laura:** Bom, mas eu também encontrei essa tal Diana... ou pelo menos, pela descrição e pelo nome, parece ser a mesma pessoa.

**Marina:** Explica lá melhor essa história.

**Laura:** Bom, ela apareceu e disse-me que sabia do estado da minha mãe, por ela estar doente. E sabia da briga do meu pai com o meu irmão e disse que para eles fazerem as pazes eu tinha de intervir também.

**Leon:** E eles fizeram as pazes?

A Laura sorriu.

**Laura:** Fizeram. Ontem à noite. Estou super feliz com isso. - **disse ela.** - Agora só falta mesmo a minha mãe ficar boa...

**Sara:** Ela vai ficar bem, acredita que sim.

**Laura:** Eu espero mesmo que sim.

Por essa altura, bateram à porta da casa da Laura. O Gabriel foi abrir. A Diana estava à porta.

**Diana:** Olá. Eu vinha ver a dona Lídia Terence.

**Gabriel:** Ela é a minha mãe. Mas agora está a descansar.

**Diana:** Peço desculpa se vim em má altura, mas é muito urgente.

**Gabriel:** Desculpe, mas não sei se sabe, mas ela tem um cancro. Anda a fazer quimioterapia e precisa de descansar.

**Diana:** Eu sei isso tudo. E posso ajudá-la.

O Gabriel pareceu surpreso.

**Gabriel:** Ajudá-la? Como?

**Diana:** Desculpe, não lhe posso contar. Mas por favor, deixe-me falar com ela. Não se vai arrepender.

O Gabriel olhou para a Diana, pensativo. Tinha a sensação de já ter visto a Diana em algum lado.

**Gabriel:** Bom... pode entrar, mas só uns minutos. Ela tem mesmo de descansar.

O Gabriel levou a Diana ao quarto da mãe da Laura.

**Mãe da Laura:** Olá. Eu conheço-a?

**Diana:** Não. Mas temos muito que conversar. É importante. - **disse ela, sorrindo**. - Hum, podemos conversar a sós?

O Gabriel lançou um olhar nervoso à mãe, mas ela acenou afirmativamente e ele saiu do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si.

**Diana:** Bom, eu tenho muitas coisas para lhe contar. Mas tem de manter segredo.

Quando a Laura chegou a casa, a Diana ia a sair.

**Laura:** Huh? O que é que tu estás a fazer na minha casa?

**Diana:** Eu já estava de saída. - **disse ela, apressando o passo.**

**Laura:** Ei! Volta aqui!

**Diana:** Desculpa Laura, falamos noutra altura. Adeus. - **disse ela, começando a correr.**

**Laura:** Mas que raio...

A Laura entrou em casa e perguntou ao Gabriel como é que a Diana tinha entrado. Ele explicou-lhe tudo.

**Gabriel:** E depois ela e a mãe ficaram imenso tempo fechadas no quarto a conversar.

**Laura:** Sobre o quê?

**Gabriel:** Não faço ideia.

A Laura subiu até ao quarto da mãe.

**Mãe da Laura:** Desculpa filha, mas não te posso dizer.

**Laura:** Mãe! Estás a guardar segredos de mim? Sou tua filha!

**Mãe da Laura:** Eu sei, querida. Mas prometi guardar segredo. Desculpa.

A Laura cruzou os braços.

**Laura:** Isto não me cheira nada bem.

**Mãe da Laura:** Vai correr tudo bem. - **disse ela, sorrindo.** - Olha, tenho este medicamento para tomar.

A mãe da Laura mostrou um pequeno frasco azul.

**Laura:** Mas não é nenhum dos medicamentos que o médico te receitou.

**Mãe da Laura:** Foi a Diana que o trouxe.

**Laura:** O quê? Não podes tomar medicamentos que uma estranha te trouxe.

**Mãe da Laura:** Laura, confia na tua mãe.

A Laura abanou a cabeça. Havia ali algo estranho e a sua mãe não lhe queria contar o que era. Na semana seguinte, a mãe da Laura e a Laura foram ao médico mostrar umas análises e exames que a mãe da Laura tinha feito. O médico abriu a boca de espanto.

**Médico:** Impossível!

**Laura:** O que foi, doutor?

**Médico:** Pelas análises e pelos exames... é... impossível!

**Laura:** Doutor, diga-nos o que é. O cancro ficou pior?

**Médico:** Não. Nada disso. É o contrário. Desapareceu! Desapareceu! É como se nunca tivesse existido. Nem há traços nenhuns do cancro…

**Laura:** O quê? Mas isso não é normal, pois não?

**Médico:** É como se fosse um milagre!

A mãe da Laura sorriu.

**Mãe da Laura:** Às vezes aparecem pequenos milagres nas nossas vidas.

A Laura olhou para a mãe.

**Laura (pensando):** A Diana... e aquele medicamento... mas como é possível? Não entendo.

O médico mandou fazer mais exames, mas não havia dúvida, o cancro tinha desaparecido. A mãe da Laura estava curada.

**Laura:** Mãe, diz-me, isto tem a ver com a tal Diana, não tem?

A mãe da Laura sorriu-lhe.

**Mãe da Laura:** Tem. Foi aquele medicamento que ela me deu que me curou.

**Laura:** Mas é impossível! Não existem medicamentos que curem o cancro!

**Mãe da Laura:** Mas a Diana é especial. Ela tem maneiras de obter coisas que nós não temos.

**Laura:** Mãe, tens me de contar o que ela te disse!

**Mãe da Laura:** Não posso, querida. É segredo.

Quando a Laura contou aos outros que o cancro da sua mãe tinha desaparecido, eles nem queriam acreditar.

**Rick:** A sério? Mas isso é maravilhoso, Laura!

**Dean:** Pois é. A tua mãe está finalmente curada!

**Laura:** Mas há mais. Ela curou-se por causa de um medicamento que a tal Diana lhe deu. - **explicou ela.**

**Sara:** Mas não há medicamentos para curar o cancro!

**Laura:** Isso foi o que eu disse à minha mãe. Mas supostamente, a tal Diana é especial. Ela conversou com a minha mãe, mas a minha mãe não me diz sobre o quê.

**Anne:** Que estranho... porque terá a tal Diana ajudado a tua mãe? Será que já a conhecia?

**Laura:** Não faço ideia...

**Josh:** Bom, temos de estar atentos à tal Diana. Não sabemos se ela é boa ou má. Até pode ser um inimigo disfarçado. Pode ter algum plano escondido.

Quando a Marina regressou a casa, ouviu uma gritaria e entrou. A sua mãe, Madalena, estava a discutir com a avó da Marina, Malvina.

**Mãe da Marina:** Mãe, vá-se embora! Não a quero aqui em casa!

**Malvina:** Mas que mal criada! Eu sou tua mãe!

**Mãe da Marina:** E só agora é que se lembrou? Rua!

A Marina entrou na sala nesse momento.

**Marina:** Mas o que se passa aqui?

A avó virou-se para ela.

**Malvina:** Oh, a minha querida netinha. Estás tão crescida. - **disse ela, indo abraçar a Marina.**

**Marina:** Pois, não nos víamos há algum tempo.

**Mãe da Marina:** Nem fazia mal nenhum. Agora, mãe, vá-se embora.

**Malvina:** Marina, estás a ver? A tua mãe está a expulsar-me daqui de casa.

**Marina:** Mãe, por favor, não podes fazer isto à avó.

**Mãe da Marina:** Posso e faço! A casa é minha, eu é que sei.

**Marina:** Desculpa mãe, mas eu não te deixo fazer isto. O que se passa? Tu não costumas ser assim.

**Mãe da Marina:** Tenho os meus motivos. Agora, rua!

E logo depois, a avó da Marina estava fora de casa.

**Mãe da Marina:** Nem lhe devia ter aberto a porta. Abri e entrou logo sem a convidar.

**Marina:** Mãe, mas o que é que se passa? Porque é que não gostas da avó?

**Mãe da Marina:** Querida, tu não conheces a tua avó. Ela não é o que parece.

**Marina:** Ok, até pode não ser. Mas eu não sei como ela é, porque tu não me contas. Mas eu quero ouvir.

As duas foram sentar-se no sofá da sala.

**Mãe da Marina:** Já que queres saber, vou contar-te. A tua avó nunca foi uma grande mãe. Aliás, nem sei se se pode chamar mãe a uma pessoa como ela. Claro, deu-me vida, mas pouco mais. Quando eu era pequena, eu e as tuas tias passávamos muitas necessidades. Sabes, só não morremos à fome porque havia vizinhos que nos ajudavam e davam comida.

**Marina:** Não sabia... nunca me tinhas contado...

**Mãe da Marina:** Pois é. Isto era quando eu era pequena. O meu pai, o teu avô, deixou-nos com a tua avó e fugiu com outra mulher. Nunca mais ouvimos falar dele. A tua avó não tinha jeito nenhum para ser mãe. Não queria trabalhar, não nos sabia criar, não nos alimentava e bebia muito. Andava quase sempre bêbada.

**Marina:** O que horror, mãe...

**Mãe da Marina:** Mas felizmente, eu tinha uma tia, a tia Maria, que nos vinha ajudar quando podia. Mas obviamente que ela tinha a vida dela. Fomos inscritas na escola, eu e as minhas irmãs, graças a essa tia. Mas era uma vergonha. Às vezes a tua avó ia à escola, bêbada e fazia escândalos. Chegou a bater nalgumas crianças e a discutir com os professores. Naquela altura não havia assistentes sociais que nos viessem buscar. Mais valia estarmos num orfanato.

A mãe da Marina suspirou.

**Mãe da Marina:** E depois a tua avó começou a bater-nos. Era horrível. E ela proibiu a minha tia de nos ir visitar e tratar de nós. Foram anos muito maus. Mas houve coisas piores. A minha irmã mais nova, a tua tia Margarida, tinha só nove anos. Apareceu um casal que não podia ter filhos e a tua avó tentou vender a tua tia, em troca de dinheiro, para a tua avó comprar vinho.

**Marina:** Mas isso é desumano, mãe!

**Mãe da Marina:** Mas eu não deixei. Peguei nas tuas tias e fugimos. Fugimos para casa da nossa tia Maria. A tua avó ficou furiosa, claro. Mas aí já a minha tia estava a tomar conta de nós. Fez queixa da tua avó e conseguiu ficar com a nossa guarda. A tua avó apareceu várias vezes para nos tentar levar com ela. E até nos chegou a bater. Por fim, eu fiz dezoito anos. A minha tia, coitada, acabou por falecer. E eu, com medo que a tua avó tentasse ficar com as outras filhas, tratei da papelada e fiquei com a guarda delas até elas atingirem a maioridade.

**Marina:** Não sabia disto, mãe. Tu é que tiveste de cuidar das tuas irmãs.

**Mãe da Marina:** Pois foi, mas não me importo. Mas agora percebes porque é que não gosto da tua avó?

**Marina:** Claro, agora percebo. Passaste por tanta coisa, mãe.

**Mãe da Marina:** Pois foi. Isso fez com que eu amadurecesse mais depressa. Por isso é que sou um bocadinho bruta. Enfim, esta é a minha história. Quando a tua avó viu que as filhas estavam independentes e com a vida em andamento, começou a tentar aproximar-se de nós.

**Marina:** Mas porquê? Está arrependida?

**Mãe da Marina:** Não. Claro que não. Mas ela vive mal. Ela quer é dinheiro. Mas eu não lho vou dar! Nem pensar! Não entra mais na minha casa.

**Marina:** Compreendo.

**Mãe da Marina:** E tu, afasta-te da tua avó. Ela é má pessoa. Vai tentar dar-te a volta.

**Marina:** Está bem.

Mas no fundo, a Marina não estava disposta a deixar as coisas assim. Afinal a sua avó tinha feito a sua mãe sofrer muito. A Marina queria saber o porquê. Porque é que a sua avó tinha agido daquela maneira durante toda a sua vida? A Marina queria descobrir e o melhor era, em segredo, ir procurar a avó e perguntar-lhe directamente.

**Neste capítulo, muita coisa aconteceu. O Gabriel fez as pazes com o seu pai, a mãe da Laura curou-se graças ao medicamento que a Diana lhe deu, a avó da Marina apareceu e a mãe da Marina contou à filha a sua história de vida. **

**Afinal, como será que a Diana tinha um medicamento que cura o cancro? E a avó da Marina, que explicação terá ela para tudo o que fez de mal na vida? No próximo capítulo, mais coisas irão acontecer. Até lá!**


	4. A Aposta e a Mentirosa

**Capítulo 4: A Aposta e a Mentirosa**

A Karen, a Helena e o Leon estavam a regressar à mansão da Karen.

**Helena:** Então, Karen, a nossa aposta ainda está de pé?

**Karen:** Aposta? Ah, de qual de nós consegue arranjar um namorado primeiro?

**Helena:** Sim, essa.

**Leon:** Acho isso uma parvoíce. - **disse ele, abanando a cabeça.**

**Helena:** Não chateies, Leon. Então, Karen, temos a aposta a decorrer ou não?

**Karen:** Pode ser. De qualquer maneira, é óbvio que eu vou arranjar um namorado primeiro. - **disse ela, sorrindo.** - E apostamos o quê?

**Helena:** Hum... bom, se eu ganhar tens de reconhecer que eu sou melhor que tu. Isso há-de ser uma grande chicotada no teu ego.

**Karen:** Ai é? Pois bem, se eu ganhar, tu tens de fazer o que eu quiser por um dia inteiro!

**Helena:** Ah... bom, mas isso é melhor do que tu reconheceres que eu sou melhor que tu... pronto, então apostamos que, a primeira a arranjar namorado fica a mandar na outra por um dia inteiro.

**Karen:** Ok, aceito.

**Helena:** E quando eu ganhar, faço-te dizer que eu sou melhor que tu na mesma. - **disse ela.** - Bom, a aposta começa a contar a partir de agora.

**Karen:** Ok.

A Helena virou-se para o Leon.

**Helena:** Leon, querido, queres namorar comigo?

O Leon lançou-lhe um olhar aborrecido.

**Leon:** -.-" Helena, primeiro não te amo, segundo não ia aceitar só para tu ganhares uma aposta. Vê se cresces. E tu também, Karen.

**Helena:** Credo, que mau humor.

**Karen:** Helena, sua batoteira, a tentar fisgar logo o Leon para ganhares!

**Helena:** Está dentro das regras. Ele é um rapaz e se aceitasse, ficava meu namorado. Valeu a pena tentar.

No dia seguinte, a Marina estava pensativa. Como é que iria descobrir onde estava hospedada a avó? Foi nessa altura que bateram à porta de casa e a Marina foi abrir. A Diana sorriu-lhe.

**Diana:** Olá. Eu chamo-me Diana e venho trazer-te isto. -** disse ela, entregando-lhe um papel.**

**Marina:** O que é isto?

**Diana:** Uma morada. Achei que ias precisar. Adeus.

A Diana saiu dali a correr.

**Marina:** Ei! Volta aqui! Oh... bom, já vai longe... que estranho.

A Marina leu o papel.

**Marina:** Ora, diz aqui que é onde a minha avó está hospedada. Numa pensão... bom, tenho de ir até lá. Mas é melhor não ir sozinha... aquela é a tal misteriosa Diana, pode até ser um inimigo.

A Marina ligou à Karen e explicou a situação.

**Karen:** Então queres que eu vá contigo ver a tua avó?

**Marina:** Sim.

**Karen:** E porque é que me telefonaste a mim? A Anne ou a Sara são melhores companhias do que eu.

**Marina:** Bom, a minha avó fez muitas coisas erradas, sabes. E acho que, é capaz de me tentar dar a volta. E se calhar ainda consegue. Mas tu és céptica e consegues perceber melhor a natureza das pessoas. Preciso que estejas comigo para não deixar que ela me dê a volta.

**Karen:** Ah, bem, realmente não me dão a volta facilmente a mim e eu tenho olho para perceber se as pessoas estão a ser sinceras ou não. - **disse ela.** - Ok, eu vou ter contigo a tua casa. Estou aí dentro de alguns minutos.

Alguns minutos depois, a Karen chegou e ela e a Marina foram até à pensão. Pelo caminho a Marina contou tudo o que a sua mãe lhe tinha contado.

**Karen:** Bolas, olha que a tua avó é cá uma peça! A mim não me vai ela dar a volta.

**Marina:** Bom, cá estamos. Vamos entrar.

Elas entraram na pensão. A Marina pediu à senhora da recepção se podia falar com a pessoa que estava no quarto doze, o quarto da avó da Marina. A senhora da recepção telefonou para o quarto e depois acenou afirmativamente.

**Senhora:** Pode subir. Ela está à sua espera.

**Marina:** Obrigada.

Quando a Karen e a Marina chegaram ao quarto, a avó da Marina abriu a porta, sorrindo.

**Malvina:** Ora, aqui está a minha querida netinha. Entra.

**Marina:** Olá avó. Trouxe uma amiga.

**Malvina:** Ah, olá.

**Karen:** Olá. - **disse ela, desconfiada.**

Elas entraram no quarto.

**Malvina:** Estou feliz que me viesses ver. Mas como é que sabias que eu estava aqui?

**Marina:** Não importa. A minha mãe contou-me sobre a infância dela. Sobre as suas bebedeiras, sobre ser má mãe, sobre ter tentado vender a sua filha mais nova. Ela contou-me tudo! Como é que pode ser assim?

A avó da Marina tornou-se mais séria.

**Malvina:** Tu não tens o direito de me julgar.

**Marina:** Talvez não tenha. Mas quero saber o porquê? Porque é que fez isso?

**Malvina:** Ora, o meu marido deixou-me e fugiu com outra. Deixou-me com três filhas para criar. Achas que isso é fácil?

**Marina:** Não, não é. E até percebo que tenha sido um grande desgosto. Até posso entender que se tornou alcoólica por causa disso. Mas tentar vender a sua própria filha? E ainda por cima para poder beber mais álcool!

**Malvina:** Isso não é bem assim. - **defendeu-se ela.** - Está bem, admito, tentei vender a minha própria filha. Mas foi para poder ter algum dinheiro e criar as outras duas. E se a minha filha tivesse sido criada como filha do casal que a queria, seria feliz e teria tudo do bom. Eu estava a pensar no futuro das minhas filhas!

A Karen cruzou os braços. Não acreditava numa única palavra daquela mulher. Aquela velha não a enganava.

**Marina:** Então, estava a pensar nas suas filhas?

**Malvina:** Claro que sim.

**Marina:** Mas tentou tirá-las dos cuidados da sua irmã, que ficou a cuidar delas e que tinha melhores condições do que você. Porque é que fez isso?

**Malvina:** Porque elas eram minhas filhas. Eu posso não ter sido boa mãe, mas gostava das minhas filhas. Queria-as ao pé de mim. E a minha irmã nem deixava que eu as visse!

**Marina:** Mas... também chegou a bater-lhes, não foi?

**Malvina:** Ora, foram só umas palmadas, nada demais. Para as educar. Só isso. Muitos pais fazem isso. Aposto que tu também recebeste algumas palmadas da tua mãe. Não a acusas de agressão por isso, pois não?

**Marina:** C-claro que não...

**Malvina:** E eu gosto das minhas filhas. Nos últimos anos até as vim visitar. Tu viste-me algumas vezes, não é verdade?

**Marina:** Bom, sim... apareceu algumas vezes para nos visitar, mas ficava pouco tempo.

**Malvina:** É verdade. Mas eu sempre me preocupei com a minha família. Sempre.

**Marina:** Oh avó... eu estava a ser injusta.

Nesse momento, a Karen falou.

**Karen:** Tretas. Não acredito numa única palavra.

A avó da Marina virou-se, furiosa, para encarar a Karen.

**Malvina:** Mas quem és tu para dizeres isso?

**Karen:** Olhe, sabe, eu sou muito egocêntrica. Mas também posso ser frontal e mentirosa também. E sei bem quando alguém está a mentir. E você está claramente a mentir! E a mãe da Marina é boa pessoa. Eu já a conheci. Não acredito que ela fosse mentir à Marina assim sem mais nem menos. Cá para mim, você é que está a mentir e a tentar dar a volta à situação.

A Marina olhou para uma e para outra. Estava confusa. Estaria a avó a dizer a verdade? Ou teria a Karen razão?

**Malvina:** Você não me conhece, menina. Eu fiz imensos sacrifícios pela minha família!

**Karen:** Ai sim? De certeza? Hum... não lhes queria dar educação, era bêbada, batia-lhes, fez escândalos na escola, tentou vender uma filha sua, queria tirar as suas filhas da guarda da sua irmã quando sabia que não tinha condições para as criar... vejamos, onde é que estão os sacrifícios? Você é uma grande egoísta, é o que é! Talvez até sejamos parecidas, mas eu nunca, mas nunca faria nada que pudesse magoar os meus filhos. Agora sou egoísta, mas quando for mãe, vou ser a melhor mãe do mundo! E você não tem o direito de estar a enganar a sua neta, que é uma boa pessoa. Diga mas é a verdade!

A avó da Marina parecia ainda mais furiosa.

**Malvina:** Tu, sai já daqui! Rua!

**Marina:** Espere, avó. A Karen não disse por mal.

**Karen:** Eu disse a verdade. Sabe o que eu acho? Você só veio aqui porque quer alguma coisa. O que é? Dinheiro? Diga a verdade?

**Malvina:** Que ofensa! Eu não sou uma interesseira!

**Karen:** Ah, desculpe lá, mas duvido. Fazemos assim. Eu sou rica, sabe? Muito, mas muito rica. Se me contar a verdade, eu dou-lhe um cheque bem grande. Bastante dinheiro. O que acha?

A avó da Marina olhou para a Karen atentamente.

**Malvina:** Não acredito em si.

A Karen tirou um livro de cheques da sua mala.

**Karen:** Vejamos, tenho aqui um cheque assinado pelo meu pai... hum, que tal, cinco mil euros? Parece-lhe bem?

**Marina:** Karen, isso é muito dinheiro!

**Karen:** Para mim, é pouco. - **disse ela, sorrindo**. - Então?

**Malvina:** Bom... cinco mil euros é uma quantia agradável...

A Karen passou o cheque e pôs o cheque numa mesinha que havia ali perto.

**Karen:** Aqui está. Mal nos conte a verdade, pode ficar com ele. Agora, diga a verdade, porque eu sei que esteve aqui a mentir à Marina.

A avó da Marina pareceu hesitante, mas depois falou.

**Malvina:** Pronto, querem saber a verdade? Eu nunca gostei das minhas filhas, é o que é! Eram uns empecilhos. O estúpido do meu marido deixou-me e ainda por cima tinha de cuidar delas. Se não as tivesse, podia ter encontrado outro marido.

**Marina:** Mas porque é que não as deixou com a sua irmã? Podia ter seguido com a sua vida.

**Malvina:** Naquela altura nenhum homem iria querer ficar comigo, sabendo que eu tinha filhas, mesmo que não estivessem comigo. Eram muito moralistas. Os homens podiam ter imensos filhos e casarem com imensas mulheres, uma de cada vez, é claro. Mas as mulheres não. E então tive de cuidar delas. E a cada dia eu gostava menos das minhas filhas.

**Karen:** Cuidar delas? Você não cuidava nada delas! Coitadas das suas filhas.

**Malvina:** Bom, ao fim de umas semanas, comecei a achar que não tinha de me estar a perder o meu tempo a cuidar delas. Elas que se cuidassem sozinhas.

**Marina:** Elas eram umas crianças!

**Malvina:** E eu ralada! O que eu queria, era beber para esquecer. E às vezes batia-lhes. Tinha de deitar a raiva cá para fora.

**Karen:** Pois, mas não nas suas filhas, não acha?

**Malvina:** Não. Eu batia nas minhas filhas, porque parte da minha raiva era por causa delas. Eu achava que elas mereciam. E então, surgiu aquele casal que queria comprar a minha filha mais nova. Foi uma esperança. Ia ganhar dinheiro e ia livrar de uma delas de vez.

**Marina:** Mas a minha mãe fugiu com as irmãs para casa da tia dela, a sua irmã Maria.

**Malvina:** Pois foi, a partir daí perdi as minhas filhas. Por um lado, foi um alívio, mas por outro, já estava a sentir-me sozinha. E depois consegui arranjar mais pessoas que queriam crianças e tentei recuperar as minhas filhas, mas não consegui.

**Karen:** Diga-me uma coisa. Se não gostava das suas filhas e sabia que nenhum homem iria casar consigo, antes de haver alguma proposta para comprar uma das suas filhas, porque é que não as deixou ir viver com a sua irmã?

**Malvina:** Porque eu odiava a minha irmã! Ela tinha muitas coisas que eu não podia ter e estava sempre a repreender-me. Não ia deixar que ela ficasse toda feliz ao cuidar das minhas filhas!

**Karen:** Cá está. O cúmulo do egoísmo. Se você não era feliz, mas ninguém seria.

**Malvina:** Exactamente.

A Marina parecia chocada.

**Marina:** Você ainda é pior do que eu pensava. Só me apetece dar-lhes uns murros, ouviu? - **disse ela, furiosa.**

**Karen:** Calma. Ok, última coisa, se não gostava as suas filhas, porque é que veio visitar a mãe da Marina nestes últimos anos?

**Malvina:** Porque estava sem dinheiro. E depois de algum tempo de insistência, elas davam-me dinheiro. Sim, porque eu ia visitando as três.

**Karen:** Ah, pois, afinal sempre se resumia a dinheiro. Nada de sentimentos pelas suas filhas, só ganância. - **disse ela, abanando a cabeça.** - Bom, Marina, vamos embora. Quanto a você, velha caquéctica, é assim. Aqui tem o cheque. Vá-se embora e nunca mais incomode as suas filhas. Se eu venho a saber que você as incomodou novamente, eu mando alguém acabar consigo. E olhe que eu sou rica o suficiente para pagar a alguém para não deixar provas. Nem vão notar o seu desaparecimento.

**Malvina:** Isso é uma ameaça?

**Karen:** É um aviso. Vamos Marina.

**Marina:** Adeus avó. Fique sabendo que me decepcionou muito. Nunca mais a quero ver. Espero que morra sozinha, que é o que merece.

E as duas amigas saíram do quarto da pensão. A avó da Marina abanou a cabeça.

**Malvina:** Pouco me importa. Ao menos tenho o cheque.

A Marina e a Karen saíram da pensão. A Marina respirou fundo.

**Marina:** Obrigada Karen.

**Karen:** Tinhas razão. Ela tinha-te mesmo dado a volta se não fosse eu. Até custa a acreditar. Tu és sempre tão confiante em ti mesma, tão forte. O que se passou?

**Marina:** Ela é minha avó... eu queria acreditar que ela não era má. Queria mesmo.

**Karen:** Pois é, Marina, mas as coisas são como são. A tua avó é uma víbora. Se morder a língua, morre envenenada. E ela não merece sequer que penses nela. Foi uma péssima mãe e uma avó do pior. - **disse ela, abanando a cabeça.** - Concentra-te nas pessoas que gostam de ti. Os teus pais, os teus amigos e o teu namorado.

**Marina:** Karen, tu surpreendes-me. És melhor do que eu pensava. Isto é, és boa pessoa, apesar de às vezes não pareceres.

A Karen riu-se.

**Karen:** Enfim, eu sou uma caixinha de surpresas. Tanto que a tua avó não vai gostar de saber que o cheque é só de quinhentos euros e não de cinco mil euros.

As duas entreolharam-se e começaram a rir-se.

**Marina:** Mas e se ela volta?

**Karen:** Avisas-me e eu trato de tudo.

**Marina:** Mas... não a vais mandar matar, pois não?

**Karen:** Claro que não. Disse aquilo para a assustar. - **disse ela, sorrindo.** - Mas se ela aparecer, eu arranjo o melhor advogado que conseguir e faço-o ir ter com ela. Ele vai dizer-lhe tantas coisas de que ela pode ser acusada, que acho que ela aí de certeza que não aparecesse mais.

**Marina:** Mas... bom, mesmo a tal coisa de ela ter tentado vender a filha, já foi há muito tempo. Ela não vai poder ser acusada disso.

**Karen:** Bom, nesse caso temos duas opções. Primeiro, a tua avó parece esperta, mas não inteligente. Não deve perceber nada de leis. Um advogado dava-lhe logo a volta. E depois, podíamos sempre arranjar alguma coisa para ela ser acusada.

A Karen sorriu.

**Marina:** Huh, às vezes assustas-me.

**Karen:** Ora, não tens nada a temer. Mas quem se mete com os meus amigos, sai a perder. Podes ter a certeza.

**Marina:** Bom, obrigada por tudo. Será que há alguma coisa que eu possa fazer para te compensar?

**Karen:** Ah... na verdade, até há.

Mais tarde, a Karen entrou numa das salas de estar da sua mansão. A Helena e o Leon estavam lá.

**Karen:** Ganhei a aposta, Helena.

**Helena:** Huh? Não te vejo com nenhum namorado.

**Karen:** Ele está aqui. Vem cá!

O Josh apareceu.

**Josh:** Hum, olá pessoal.

**Helena:** O Josh? Ora, ele namora com a Marina!

**Karen:** Agora já não, é o meu namorado. - **disse ela, abraçando o Josh.**

**Helena:** Não acredito que estejam a namorar.

**Karen:** Porquê?

**Helena:** Acho que é mentira. Ok, se o beijares, eu acredito.

**Karen:** Certo.

A Karen sorriu ao Josh e beijou-o.

**Karen:** Satisfeita?

A Helena cruzou os braços aborrecida. O Leon parecia confuso.

**Leon:** Mas Josh, tu não gostavas da Marina?

**Josh:** É uma longa história…

**Karen:** Então, ganhei a aposta, não foi?

**Helena: **Hunf, parece que sim.

**Karen: **Pronto, então, Josh, acabou-se o namorado. Podes voltar para a Marina. - **disse ela.**

**Leon: **Então mas agora dispensas assim o rapaz?

**Karen: **Claro, só o queria para ganhar a aposta. Adeus, Josh.

**Josh: **Pois... adeusinho.

O Josh saiu da mansão rapidamente.

**Karen: **Eu vou para o meu quarto, começar a pensar no tal dia em que tens de fazer tudo o que eu quiser.

A Karen saiu dali a sorrir.

**Leon: **Estás a ver, Helena? Para que é que apostaste? Perdeste.

**Helena: **Ora, está calado! - **exclamou ela, zangada.**

Fora da mansão, a Marina estava à espera do Josh.

**Marina:** Então?

**Josh:** Correu bem. Ela ganhou a aposta. - **disse ele, encolhendo os ombros.**

**Marina:** Óptimo.

**Josh:** Mas teve de me beijar.

A Marina franziu o sobrolho.

**Marina:** Bom... desde que não se repita, eu deixo passar.

**Josh:** E os meus sentimentos, não contam?

**Marina:** Oh, Josh, ela pediu-me este favor. Já te contei o que ela fez para me ajudar. Foi só o que ela pediu, que fingisses ser namorado dela por uns minutos.

**Josh:** Ai, ai. Se eu não gostasse tanto de ti...

A Marina aproximou-se dele e beijou-o.

**Marina:** Mas gostas. E pronto, vamos embora. Ah, ficas proibido de beijar outras raparigas, ouviste?

**Josh:** -.-" Marina, a culpa de eu ter beijado a Karen, aliás, de ela me ter beijado a mim, foi tua e dela.

**Marina:** Esquece isso. Eu vou comprar-te um gelado para compensar o teu sacrifício.

**Josh:** Só um gelado. Que miséria, Marina.

**Marina:** Vá, não te queixes. Anda lá.

E os dois afastaram-se, a sorrir.

À noite, a Marina foi falar com a mãe dela e contou-lhe tudo o que se tinha passado com a sua avó.

**Mãe da Marina:** Querida, por isso é que eu não queria que ela se aproximasse. A tua avó só sabe fazer as pessoas sofrerem.

**Marina:** Já não quero saber mais dela. - **disse ela, abanando a cabeça.** - Ela foi uma péssima mãe e é uma péssima pessoa.

**Mãe da Marina:** Enfim, espero que ela se mantenha longe agora.

**Marina:** Há-de manter. E tenho de te dizer, tu foste muito corajosa, mãe. Trataste das tuas irmãs, mesmo sendo muito nova.

**Mãe da Marina:** Tinha de ser. Não ia deixar que a tua avó lhes fizesse mal.

A Marina abraçou a mãe.

**Marina:** Apesar de tudo o que passaste, conseguiste superar tudo. És a melhor mãe do mundo.

**E assim, termina o capítulo. Este capítulo foi mais dedicado à Marina e à Karen, que se ajudaram mutuamente. A avó da Marina, Malvina, era mesmo má, mas a Karen estava lá para ajudar a Marina. E claro, depois pediu o Josh emprestado para ganhar a aposta. No próximo capítulo, mais coisas irão acontecer. Até lá!**


	5. Revelação

**Capítulo 5: Revelação**

No dia seguinte, o grupinho reuniu-se para ir mais uma vez fazer voluntariado na instituição. A Laura e o Rick também foram.

**Laura:** Agora, vou ajudar.

A Anne sorriu-lhe. Quem não parecia nada feliz era a Helena, que tinha uma camisola a dizer "A Karen é a melhor!"

**Karen:** A camisola fica-te mesmo bem, Helena. - **disse ela, rindo-se.**

**Helena:** Argh, maldita aposta! - **disse ela, chateada.**

Quando eles chegaram à instituição, cada um foi fazer as suas coisas.

**Sara:** Eu vou ver como está a Mindy. Já deve estar melhor. No outro dia estava doente.

**Anne:** A Mindy é uma criança adorável. - **disse ela, sorrindo.** - Vamos lá.

A Sara, a Anne, a Laura e a Karen foram até ao quarto da Mindy, que ela partilhava com outras cinco meninas, que não estavam no quarto nesse momento. A Mindy estava deitada na sua cama. Ao vê-las chegar, a Mindy sorriu.

**Mindy:** Olá Anne. Olá Sara.

**Sara:** Olá. Então, já estás melhor?

**Mindy:** Estou quase curada.

**Anne:** Que bom. Entretanto já podes ir brincar com os outros meninos.

**Mindy:** Sim. - **disse ela. Depois ficou mais séria.**

**Laura:** O que se passa? - **perguntou ela, aproximando-se.** - Pareces triste? Ah, é por teres de estar deitada?

**Mindy:** Não. É que no outro dia vieram cá um senhor e uma senhora e levaram uma das meninas. Agora esses senhores são os papás dela. - **explicou ela.** - Mas eu queria ter uns papás também.

As quatro raparigas entreolharam-se, preocupadas.

**Karen:** Ora, tu és tão gira, de certeza que vão aparecer umas pessoas simpáticas para te adoptarem.

**Mindy:** As pessoas gostam é das crianças mais pequeninas. Eu já tenho seis anos e a mim não me querem. - **disse ela.**

**Sara:** Mindy... de certeza que vais ter uns papás que te amem muito.

A Mindy abanou a cabeça.

**Mindy:** A directora também disse que sim, mas eu depois ouvi ela a dizer a uma das cozinheiras que achava que era muito difícil que aparecessem uns papás para mim. - **disse ela, começando a chorar.**

**Laura:** Oh, não chores querida. - **disse ela, abraçando a Mindy.** - Vai ficar tudo bem. Tens de continuar a ter esperança.

**Mindy:** Vocês têm papás, não têm? - **perguntou ela.**

**Karen:** Temos.

**Mindy:** Então... porque é que eu não posso ter uns também?

A Sara e a Karen entreolharam-se. Não sabiam o que haviam de responder. A Anne aproximou-se da Mindy. A Laura afastou-se um pouco.

**Anne:** Olha, eu vou contar-te um segredo meu. - **disse ela.** - Sabes, já houve um tempo em que eu também não tinhas uns papás, tal como tu.

**Mindy:** A sério?

**Anne:** Sim. Eu também estive numa instituição. Os meus pais... abandonaram-me e eu fui parar lá.

A Laura abriu a boca de espanto, tal como a Karen e a Sara.

**Anne:** Todos os dias eu desejava que alguém me viesse buscar. Talvez os meus pais, talvez uns familiares deles, talvez uns papás novos...

**Mindy:** E vieram?

**Anne:** Os meus pais verdadeiros, não. Mas quando eu tinha seis anos, tal como tu, apareceram os pais que eu tenho agora. Eles brincaram comigo, falaram comigo e depois decidiram adoptar-me. E foi assim que eu me tornei na filha deles.

**Sara:** Anne... nunca nos tinhas contado que eras adoptada.

**Anne:** Eu... não achei que fosse necessário... e até tinha um certo receio de que me pusessem de parte.

**Karen:** Que ideia! Se até a mim, que sou como sou, vocês não põe de parte, nunca te iriam pôr a ti de parte. Tu és uma boa pessoa.

A Anne sorriu.

**Anne:** Obrigada, Karen. Mas sabem... quando eu era pequena, depois de ser adoptada, fui para a escola. Lá sabiam que eu era adoptada. Naquela altura, havia outras crianças que gozavam comigo... enfim, claro que eram crianças, mas naquela altura marcou-me muito. E depois mudei de escola. E decidi que mais ninguém iria saber que eu era adoptada, para não ter de sofrer com isso.

**Laura:** As crianças podem ser bastante cruéis...

**Anne:** Sim... bom, as únicas pessoas que sabiam, até agora, que eu era adoptada eram os meus pais, o Peter e a Amy.

**Laura:** Mas agora nós também sabemos. E não vamos contar a mais ninguém, se é o que queres.

**Anne:** Oh, mais vale contar aos outros também. - **disse ela, encolhendo os ombros.** - Não faz diferença agora.

A Anne virou-se para a Mindy, que ouvia tudo com atenção.

**Anne:** Pronto, isto tudo para te dizer que, nunca deves deixar de ter esperança, querida. De certeza que vai aparecer um casal muito simpático e vai levar-te com eles e vais ser muito feliz.

A Mindy abraçou a Anne.

**Mindy:** Obrigada.

Quando saíram do quarto da Mindy, a Karen tocou no ombro da Anne.

**Karen:** Agora percebo porque ficaste aborrecida com o facto de termos cometido alguns erros aqui na instituição... como eu ter-me bagado de que era rica.

**Anne:** Eu só queria que tivessem noção que estas crianças não tiveram, pelo menos ainda, a mesma sorte que nós. Não sabem como é querer ter uns pais, ter um quarto só para nós, termos muitos brinquedos... enfim, estas crianças e jovens passam por muita coisa todos os dias.

**Laura:** Anne, eu peço desculpa. Percebo agora porque ficaste tão zangada quando eu disse que os jovens das instituições nunca iam ter um bom futuro e quando me recusei a ajudar.

A Anne abraçou a Laura.

**Anne:** Já passou.

**Sara:** Hum... e os teus pais verdadeiros? Alguma vez soubeste alguma informação sobre eles?

**Anne:** Nada. Abandonaram-me à porta da instituição, ainda era eu bebé. E não quero saber deles para nada. Os meus pais são os que estiveram ao pé de mim, a ver-me crescer, a darem-me carinho. São aqueles que confiam em mim e que se preocupam comigo.

**Karen:** Exactamente, assim é que é!

**Anne:** Sabem, a minha mãe não podia ter filhos. Os meus pais descobriram isso depois de estarem casados. E então decidiram tentar a adopção. Quando os vi pela primeira vez, fiquei logo a gostar deles e eles de mim. - **disse ela, sorrindo.** - Eles são os melhores pais do mundo.

Quando, mais tarde, o grupo saiu da instituição, já a Karen tinha espalhado a novidade sobre a Anne.

**Peter:** Ainda bem que contaste tudo, Anne. -** disse ele, com o braço por cima do ombro da namorada.**

**Marina:** Fui apanhada de surpresa. Mas isso não muda nada. Continuas a ser a Anne de sempre.

**Josh:** Sim, a Anne que gosta de ajudar toda a gente.

**Anne:** Sabem, o que eu vivi dá-me uma perspectiva um pouco diferente das coisas. Eu tenho mesmo necessidade de ajudar os outros.

**Rick:** Nós compreendemos. E podes contar sempre connosco.

A Anne sorriu a todos.

**Anne:** Obrigada. Vocês são óptimos amigos.

**Karen:** Claro que somos. - **disse ela, rindo-se.** - Mas quem é que é a melhor? Helena, responde!

A Helena cruzou os braços, furiosa.

**Helena:** És tu...

**Karen:** Ah, pois sou!

Os outros começaram a rir-se.

**Helena:** Isto não tem piada nenhuma!

**Leon:** É bem feito. Para que é que te armas em esperta e fazes apostas?

Nesse momento, eles viram que a Diana vinha na direcção deles.

**Marina:** Ah! É a tal Diana!

**Rick:** Tenho de falar com ela.

**Laura:** E eu também.

Os dois correram para a Diana.

**Rick:** Ei! Preciso de saber uma coisa. - **disse ele, parando em frente à Diana.** - Como é que tu sabias que ia explodir uma bomba na rua 23 de Maio?

**Laura:** E como é que sabias do estado da minha mãe e sobre o meu irmão?

A Diana sorriu.

**Diana:** Eu sei muitas coisas. - **respondeu ela.** - E está na altura de falar com vocês e os outros. Precisamos de ter uma reunião.

**Laura:** Reunião? Nós nem te conhecemos.

Por esta altura, já todos os outros se tinham aproximado.

**Diana:** Mas eu sei quem são. Tu és a Guerreira do Fogo. Tu és o Guerreiro dos Elementos. - **disse ela.** - E vocês também são guerreiros... menos aqueles dois rapazes.

A Diana apontou para o Peter e o Dean.

**Diana:** Precisamos de ter uma conversa importante.

O Rick aproximou-se mais.

**Rick:** Como é que sabes que somos os guerreiros? És uma inimiga, não és?

**Diana:** Não sou nada. - **disse ela.** - Eu sou vossa aliada. E precisamos de falar. Vamos para casa da Sara.

**Sara:** Para a minha casa? Porquê?

**Diana:** Não é lá que vocês se costumam juntar para discutir quase tudo? Vamos.

A Diana começou a caminhar e os outros foram atrás dela.

**Sara:** Bolas, como é que ela sabe que costumamos juntar-nos na minha casa?

**Dean:** Ela é estranha... - **disse ele, pensativo.**

**Leon:** Se for uma inimiga, podemos vencê-la. Ela é só uma e nós somos nove guerreiros.

A caminhada até à casa da Sara foi rápida. Já no quarto da Sara, a Diana sorriu aos outros.

**Diana:** Bom, eu tenho umas informações para vos dar.

**Rick:** Vais contar-nos como sabias que ia explodir a bomba?

**Diana:** Bom, eu sabia, é verdade. Mas não fui eu que pus a bomba no banco. Como devem ter sabido, foram uns bandidos. Eu sabia que a bomba ia explodir, mas avisei o maior número de pessoas possíveis.

**Peter:** Mas se sabias que a bomba ia explodir, porque é que não impediste isso?

**Diana:** Não espero que entendam isto, mas os bandidos da bomba morreram, certo? E se eles não tivessem morrido? E se tivessem escapado ou ido parar à prisão e voltado a sair de lá uns anos depois?

**Anne:** É impossível de prever o que eles fariam.

**Diana:** Talvez não. Iriam fazer pior. Talvez matar mais pessoas e causar mais danos. Assim... foi melhor eles terem morrido na explosão.

**Laura:** Mas como é que sabias qual era o estado da minha mãe? E o medicamento que lhe deste, o que era?

**Diana:** Era um medicamento para curar o cancro. - **disse ela, sorrindo.** - E resultou, não foi?

**Helena:** Mas é impossível. - **disse ela, abanando a cabeça.** - Não há nenhum medicamento para curar o cancro!

**Diana:** Que vocês saibam, não. Bom, é assim, não vos vou poder dizer, pelo menos por agora, como é que eu sabia de algumas coisas, mas é para o vosso bem. Acho que ter salvado o Rick e a mãe dele de levarem com uma explosão, ter curado a mãe da Laura e ter dado à Marina a morada onde a avó dela estava hospedada já é suficiente para verem que não sou uma inimiga.

**Dean:** Podes estar a fingir, para nos enganar.

A Diana cruzou os braços.

**Diana:** Não estou a fingir. Pelo menos, oiçam-me e depois tirem conclusões, ok?

Os outros entreolharam-se e concordaram.

**Diana:** Amanhã, um grande mal vai ser solto na Terra. - **explicou ela.** - E é vosso trabalho, como Guerreiros dos Elementos, conseguirem vencer esse mal.

**Marina:** Tens a certeza do que estás a dizer? Um grande mal vai ser solto na Terra, amanhã?

**Diana:** Sim.

**Rick:** Então temos de impedir que esse mal se solte. Está selado ou algo assim?

**Diana:** Sim, está. Mas amanhã vai deixar de estar.

**Josh:** Então não podemos deixar que esse mal se espalhe por aí, não é? Temos de impedir que o selo seja quebrado.

A Diana abanou a cabeça negativamente.

**Diana:** Não. Têm de deixar que esse mal se espalhe e têm de o vencer.

**Sara:** Porquê?

**Diana:** Porque é mesmo necessário que este mal seja vencido, para bem do mundo. Se continuar selado, vai ser mau para todos. Mas também, se for libertado e vocês não o vencerem, o mundo estará condenado.

**Karen:** Ei! Ei! Então mas se estás a dizer que a única maneira de o mundo ficar bem é deixarmos que esse mal se espalhe e temos de o vencer? Não acho boa ideia. Concordo com o Josh. Não devemos é deixar que o selo se quebre.

**Diana:** Oiçam, é mesmo importante que o mal se espalhe, porque estando selado, o mal está a bloquear o bem também, percebem? Só depois do mal ser vencido é que o bem pode actuar.

**Laura:** Explica-te melhor.

A Diana suspirou.

**Diana:** O mal, mesmo selado, é poderoso. Está a bloquear a luz. Sabem, as pessoas que morreram, não estão a partir. Estão aqui em espírito ainda, só que nós não as conseguimos ver. E a menos que o mal seja destruído, os espíritos dos mortos não vão ter descanso. Percebem?

**Peter:** Isto é tudo muito complicado.

**Diana:** Talvez, mas resume-se a isto. Amanhã o mal irá espalhar-se pelo mundo. E vocês têm de o vencer. É isto. E eu estou aqui para vos ajudar.

**Leon:** Não sei se podemos confiar em ti.

**Diana:** Amanhã irão descobrir que eu tenho razão. Mas têm de me ajudar. Sozinha não vou conseguir. O destino da humanidade está nas vossas mãos.

A Sara abanou a cabeça.

**Sara:** Tens de nos dizer como é que sabes tudo isto. Como?

**Anne:** Pois, senão não te ajudamos.

Os outros concordaram com a Anne e a Sara.

**Diana:** Pronto... estou a ver que não vos consigo convencer sem revelar mais alguma coisa... está bem. Eu venho do futuro.

Os outros abriram a boca de espanto.

**Rick:** Do futuro?

**Diana:** Sim, do futuro. No futuro, o mal espalhou-se pelo mundo e os guerreiros, vocês, não o conseguiram vencer. Não estavam preparados. Não sabiam o que tinham de enfrentar e onde iria aparecer cada inimigo. Mas agora estou aqui eu. Eu tenho essa informação. Por isso têm de me ajudar a vencer este mal ou a humanidade estará condenada.

**Anne:** Tu... não estás a inventar coisas, pois não?

**Diana:** Não. Esta é a verdade. Por isso é que eu sabia quando é que a bomba ia explodir, onde estava hospedada a avó da Marina e a doença da mãe da Laura. - **explicou ela.** - Eu estou a tentar proteger-vos.

**Marina:** Então, mas se tu sabias isto... tu, no futuro, conhecias-nos?

**Diana:** Sim. Conheci alguns de vocês, mas não todos. - **disse ela.** - Nem todos estão vivos no meu futuro.

Os outros entreolharam-se, chocados.

**Diana:** A batalha contra o mal foi feroz. E o mal venceu, espalhando-se por todo o mundo. Vários rebeldes esconderam-se para tentar encontrar uma solução para salvar o mundo. Não a encontraram. Alguns de vocês morreram a tentar proteger o mundo. - **explicou ela.** - Depois, alguns rebeldes conseguiram construir uma máquina do tempo e mandaram-me a mim. Só dava para transportar uma pessoa. A máquina está escondida num local seguro.

**Karen:** Então, diz-me lá, no futuro, eu morri?

**Diana:** Não te posso dizer. Não é bom vocês saberem o que vos espera no futuro. Eu apenas vim para ajudar a salvar o mundo e para alterar o destino da humanidade, com vocês incluídos. - **disse ela, sorrindo.** - No futuro, a mãe do Rick iria morrer na explosão daquela bomba, a mãe da Laura iria morrer do cancro e a avó da Marina iria enganar a Marina e magoá-la bastante. Com as minhas acções, protegi-vos disto neste tempo.

**Laura:** Estou a ver... claro. O medicamento para o cancro não existe agora, mas existe no futuro! - **disse ela, pensativa.** - Faz sentido.

A Diana sorriu.

**Diana:** Preciso da vossa ajuda. Por favor. É para bem de todos.

Os outros entreolharam-se e concordaram.

**Rick:** Ok, então o que precisamos de saber sobre esse tal mal que se vai dispersar?

**Diana:** Bom, o mal é constituído por dez formas diferentes de escuridão. Isto é, o mal está dividido em dez tipos de seres malignos. Um deles, que vai ser o primeiro a manifestar-se, é um ser que se esconde em quadros e mata as pessoas. - **explicou ela.** - Nós temos de vencer esses dez tipos de seres malignos. Depois, ficará tudo bem.

**Anne:** Mas qual é a origem desse mal?

**Diana:** Sinceramente, não sei. Sei que o mal estava fechado numa caixa, na Atlântida.

**Karen:** A Atlântida? Estivemos lá há pouco tempo.

**Diana:** Pois bem, mas o mal vai ser solto, apenas por um descuido, mas não importa agora. Quando o mal for solto, nós actuamos. Eu sei onde e quando é que cada mal se vai manifestar.

**Leon:** Certo. Então, vais contar-nos tudo?

**Diana:** Para já, peço desculpa, mas não. Há certas coisas que eu não quero que saibam...

**Helena:** Porquê? Diz-nos!

**Diana:** Sabem, é que alguns de vocês morrem a combater alguns dos males. Eu não quero que fiquem logo a pensar nisso. Quando o momento estiver perto, eu aviso-vos.

A Diana sorriu.

**Diana:** Agora tenho de me ir embora. Estou cansada. Amanhã, encontramo-nos todos aqui à porta da casa da Sara às dez da manhã, ok?

Os outros acenaram afirmativamente.

**Diana:** Até amanhã.

A Diana saiu do quarto da Sara e foi-se embora.

**Sara:** Que história...

**Marina:** Parece que temos mais trabalho para fazer!

**Anne:** Mais uns inimigos para vencer. Era bom que o Pit e os outros estivessem aqui...

**Josh:** Vai correr tudo bem. Afinal, temos a Diana do nosso lado e ela vai dar-nos as informações de que precisarmos.

No dia seguinte, na Atlântida, a Pandora andava a fazer arrumações, quando se deparou com uma caixa preta.

**Pandora (pensando):** Hum... que estranha caixa... o que terá lá dentro?

Ela abriu a caixa e no momento seguinte uma energia negra saiu de lá a voar e dissipou-se no ar.

**Pandora:** Mas o que foi isto? - **perguntou ela, confusa.** - Era uma energia má... será que fiz alguma coisa de mal? Não devia ter aberto esta caixa...

Pouco depois, os guerreiros estavam a juntar-se à frente da casa da Sara.

**Diana:** Ora bem, Peter, Dean, vocês não podem vir.

**Peter:** Oh, porque não?

**Diana:** É perigoso. Vocês ficam aqui. Bom, nós vamos entrar na casa e fazer o teletransporte. - **explicou ela.**

Eles entraram na casa. Os guerreiros transformaram-se. A Diana, o Peter e o Dean ficaram à espera que eles terminassem a transformação.

**Diana:** Agora dêem as mãos. Já sabem, gritem pelos vossos poderes. O nosso destino é Dark Woods, na Califórnia. Eu sei onde fica, por isso não se preocupem.

Os guerreiros deram as mãos. A Diana pôs a mão no braço da Sara.

**Peter:** Boa sorte.

**Dean:** Voltem sãos e salvos.

**Sara: **A Sabrina deve chegar hoje, contem-lhe o que aconteceu.

**Dean: **Está bem. Eu vou contar-lhe, não te preocupes.

**Guerreiros:** Telestransporte dos Guerreiros!

E no momento seguinte, eles tinham desaparecido no ar, deixando para trás o Peter e o Dean.

**E neste capítulo, ficámos a saber o segredo da Anne, que é adoptada e a revelação da Diana, que veio do futuro, para ajudar os guerreiros. Agora, os guerreiros terão de enfrentar os dez seres malignos. No próximo capítulo, já começaram a enfrentá-los. Até ao próximo capítulo!**


	6. Os Primeiros Seres Malignos

**Capítulo 6: Os Primeiros Seres Malignos**

Audrey Sanderson estava a fazer o pequeno-almoço. O marido e o filho ainda se estavam a arranjar para saírem para o trabalho ou para a escola.

Depois de ter feito algumas torradas, Audrey dirigiu-se até à sala de jantar e pousou o prato com as torradas na mesa. Olhou para a parede e franziu o sobrolho. O quadro de um lago, que estava pendurado na parede, estava todo torto. Audrey aproximou-se e endireitou o quadro.

Voltou para a cozinha. Pouco depois, George, o marido de Audrey apareceu.

**George:** O pequeno-almoço já está pronto?

**Audrey:** Está quase. As torradas já estão na mesa. Podes ir para a sala de jantar que eu já te levo o café. - **disse ela, sorrindo.**

George abanou a cabeça e foi para a sala de jantar. Sentou-se e começou a barrar uma torrada com manteiga. Olhou para a parede. O quadro do lago estava torto. Abanou a cabeça. Também não se ia preocupar com o quadro agora.

Audrey entrou logo de seguida na sala de jantar, trazendo o café.

**Audrey:** Aqui está. **- disse ela, servindo o café ao marido. Depois olhou para a parede.** - Ora esta, ainda agora endireitei o quadro e já está torto outra vez.

Nessa altura, o Travers, o filho do casal entrou na sala de jantar.

**Travers:** Estou com fome.

**Audrey:** Senta-te filho. Já te trago os cereais.

Audrey saiu da sala de jantar e foi até à cozinha. Nessa altura, o quadro começou a mexer-se. O Travers olhou para o quadro e apontou.

**Travers:** Pai, o quadro está a mexer-se!

George olhou para o quadro mas ele estava normal e quieto novamente.

**George:** Não está nada filho.

Audrey voltou com os cereais para o Travers. Nesse momento, o quadro voltou a mexer-se.

**Traves:** Está a mexer-se! Vejam!

O casal olhou para o quadro e ficaram perplexos.

**Audrey:** Mas o que é isto? - **perguntou ela, assustada.**

Nesse momento, do quadro começou a sair uma mão verde e pegajosa. A Audrey soltou um grito.

**Audrey:** O que é aquilo?

**George:** Não sei. Vamos sair daqui. - **disse ele.**

Nesse momento, do quadro saltou um ser verde, com dentes afiados.

**Ser Verde:** Eu sou Neptinus, um dos dez seres da escuridão. - **disse ele.** - E vocês vão ser a minha próxima refeição. Estou mesmo com fome. Estar fechado numa caixa por centenas de anos não é divertido.

O Neptinus saltou a agarrou o Travers.

**Travers:** Socorro!

**George:** Larga o meu filho! - **gritou ele, correndo para o Neptinus. O Neptinus levantou uma mão e o George foi atirado contra uma parede.**

**Audrey:** Não faças mal ao meu filho! - **gritou ela, chorando.**

**Neptinus:** Ehehe, ele vai dar uma boa refeição. E a seguir são vocês.

Nesse momento, a parede por detrás do Neptinus explodiu e ele e o Travers foram atirados para o chão. Quando o Neptinus se levantou, a Marina já estava perto dele.

**Marina:** Toma lá! - **gritou ela, dando-lhe um murro.**

O Neptinus foi atirado contra a parede. O Traves fugiu para ao pé da mãe.

**Neptinus:** Argh... quem são vocês?

**Karen:** Nós somos os Guerreiros dos Elementos! E viemos para acabar contigo.

**Neptinus:** Vocês? Argh, morram mas é de uma vez por todas! Energia Negra!

**Rick:** Barreira Mística!

A barreira protegeu-os dos ataques.

**Diana:** A fraqueza dele é a electricidade e o gelo. - **disse ela.**

**Karen:** Entendido. Raio Glacial!

**Josh:** Relâmpago Eléctrico!

Os dois ataques acertaram no Neptinus, que gritou e se transformou em pó de seguida.

**Diana:** Pronto, este já está.

A Anne aproximou-se da Audrey e do Travers.

**Anne:** Vai ficar tudo bem.

**Travers:** Vocês são mesmo os guerreiros?

**Anne:** Sim. - **respondeu ela. Depois virou-se para a Audrey.** - Desculpe lá termos destruído uma das suas paredes.

**Audrey:** Não importa. Vocês salvaram-nos. Obrigada.

**Anne:** Temos de ir. Tenham cuidado.

Os guerreiros e a Diana saíram dali.

**Karen:** Isto foi mesmo muito fácil. - **disse ela, sorridente.**

**Diana:** Este era o mais fraco de todos eles. - **explicou ela.** - Os outros vão dar mais luta, com toda a certeza. Temos de partir já. Há outro dos dez seres malignos que está a actuar já neste momento.

**Sara:** Para onde vamos agora?

**Diana:** Agora vamos para São Ricardo, no Brasil.

**Marina:** Que tipo de monstro está a actuar lá?

**Diana:** Irás ver em breve. Vamos?

Os guerreiros deram as mãos. A Diana pôs a mão no ombro do Rick.

**Guerreiros:** Teletransporte dos Guerreiros!

E no momento seguinte tinham desaparecido no ar.

Quando os Guerreiros aparecem em São Ricardo, depararam-se com imensa confusão e pessoas a fugir.

**Marina:** Ena, o monstro deve estar mesmo a fazer das suas.

**Sara:** Vá, Diana, diz-nos lá, que tipo de monstro é?

**Diana:** Um monstro esperto. Ele transforma as pessoas em cartas. Tenham cuidado. - **disse ela.** - Ele também vos pode transformar a vocês.

**Rick:** Ok. Vamos ter cuidado. Tu ficas aqui. Não convém que ele te transforme numa carta também.

Os guerreiros afastaram-se um pouco e deram de caras com o segundo dos dez seres da escuridão. Cardius, um monstro alto e de pele azul, tinha várias cartas na mão.

**Cardius:** Raio de Carta!

O raio foi contra um homem que ia a fugir e ele foi transformado numa carta. O Cardius riu-se.

**Cardius:** Aha, isto é engraçado.

**Laura:** Pára, seu monstro!

O Cardius virou-se e viu os guerreiros.

**Cardius:** Huh? Umas pessoas com uns fatos estranhos...

**Karen:** Estranhos? Os nossos uniformes são muito giros! Agora, ter uma pele azul é que não dá com nada.

**Cardius:** Ora, eu gosto muito da minha pele! E estás a chatear-me, por isso vou transformar-te numa carta! Raio de Carta!

**Rick:** Barreira Mística!

O ataque foi contra a barreira e não fez nada aos guerreiros. O Cardius pareceu surpreso.

**Cardius:** Ah, vocês não são humanos normais.

**Helena:** Nós somos os Guerreiros dos Elementos. Viemos para acabar contigo.

**Cardius:** Isso é que não! Ainda agora saí daquela caixa em que estive preso durante centenas de anos. Não vou morrer agora. Vocês é que vão!

**Karen:** Bolas, estes vilões dizem sempre o mesmo.

**Leon:** Pois é. E perdem sempre.

**Cardius:** -.-" Eu não vou perder! Raio de Carta!

**Anne:** Vento Bloqueador!

O ataque não acertou nos guerreiros.

**Cardius:** Bolas, assim nunca mais vos venço! Ok, então se querem assim! Ah!

O Cardius começou a correr para os guerreiros. Eles saltaram para o lado.

**Cardius:** Agora, tomem lá. Chuva de Raios de Carta!

Vários raios começaram a cair do céu.

**Rick:** Pessoal, cheguem-se para aqui! - **gritou ele.** - Barreira Mística!

Mas só o Leon e a Anne estavam perto para serem protegidos pela barreira.

A Laura, a Sara, a Marina, o Josh e a Helena levaram com os raios e transformaram-se em cartas. A Karen levantou as mãos quando um raio veio na direcção dela.

**Karen:** Está na hora de usar o meu poder de absorção! Absorção!

O raio foi absorvido pelo corpo da Karen e ela não se transformou em carta.

**Karen:** Ena, este poder é bom!

O Cardius estalou os dedos e todas as cartas vieram para às mãos dele.

**Cardius:** Ehe. Vêem, agora tenho os vossos amiguinhos aqui comigo. E sabem, eu posso rasgar uma destas cartas. Sabem o que acontece se eu fizer isso? A pessoa que estiver na carta que eu rasgar, morre e nunca mais pode voltar. Giro, não é?

**Rick:** Não te atrevas a rasgar nenhuma das cartas! - gritou ele, furioso.

**Cardius:** Ah, mas eu é que mando. Tu, que usas a tal barreira, quero transformar-te em carta agora. Vou lançar o meu raio. Se te desviares, rasgo as cartas com os teus amigos.

O Rick abanou cabeça.

**Anne:** Rick! Não podes deixar...

**Rick:** Ele vai rasgar as cartas se eu me desviar. Afastem-se.

**Cardius:** Raio de Carta!

O ataque acertou no Rick e ele transformou-se numa carta. O Cardius começou a rir-se.

**Cardius:** Aha, mais uma carta para a minha colecção. Quem é o próximo?

Nesse momento, o Cardius levou uma pancada na cabeça e caiu no chão. De seguida, a Diana pegou nas cartas que ele tinha na mão e saiu dali a correr.

**Anne:** Olhem, a Diana atacou-o por detrás e levou as cartas. É a nossa oportunidade, pessoal!

**Leon:** Agora é que ele vai ver. Choque da Escuridão!

**Anne:** Remoinho Cortante!

**Karen:** Raio Glacial!

Os ataques acertaram no Cardius e ele foi destruído.

**Leon:** Boa! Já está!

Logo de seguida, a Diana, que já estava longe, largou as cartas e todas se transformaram de volta em pessoas.

**Laura:** Huh? Estamos a salvo?

**Diana:** Sim. Os outros guerreiros venceram o Cardius.

**Marina:** Ainda bem. Mas eu queria ter-lhe dado uns murros.

Os guerreiros e a Diana reuniram-se.

**Karen:** Ena Diana, aquilo é que foi, a dares uma pancada no monstro.

**Diana:** Tinha de vos ajudar, não é? Ora bem, agora temos de nos dividir.

**Sara:** Dividir? Porquê?

**Diana:** Porque há dois seres malignos que estão a actuar neste preciso momento, em partes diferentes do mundo. Temos de nos separar em dois grupos e cada um dos grupos tem de vencer um dos seres malignos.

**Laura:** Ok. Que seres são esses?

**Diana:** Um deles controla animais e faz com que eles ataquem pessoas. O outro pode transformar-se em qualquer pessoa, ou seja, pode mudar de forma.

**Helena:** O primeiro ainda vá que não vá, mas o segundo vai ser difícil de identificar, não?

**Diana:** Tem de se procurar bem. Além disso, vocês têm relógios que detectam energia negra, não? Ora, o relógio vai detectar onde está o tal ser que pode mudar de forma. - **explicou ela.** - Ora bem, somos dez, por isso temos de nos dividir em dois grupos de cinco.

Josh: Bom, eu posso ir no grupo que vai destruir o monstro que muda de forma.

**Diana:** Bem... não pode ser.

**Josh:** Porquê?

**Diana:** Porque no futuro ele acabava por te matar, Josh.

O Josh pareceu chocado.

**Josh:** A sério?

**Diana:** Sim. Ele enganava-te mudando de forma e parecendo a Marina. Sabem, este monstro pode ler as memórias da vítima que quiser atacar, por isso pode transformar-se numa pessoa que seja nossa conhecida, mesmo que não esteja ali perto. - **explicou ela.** - E pronto, Josh, tu vais no outro grupo.

**Josh:** Pois, acho que é melhor, então.

**Marina:** Exacto. Não quero que o Josh morra. - **disse ela, abraçando o namorado.**

**Rick:** Diana, tu conheces melhor os pormenores. Escolhe tu quem é que vai para cada lado.

**Diana:** Ok. Então vejamos, para enfrentar o ser que controla animais, vão o Josh, a Helena, a Anne, a Laura e a Karen. Para enfrentar o ser que muda de forma vou eu, a Marina, a Sara, o Leon e o Rick. Entendido?

Os outros acenaram afirmativamente.

**Diana:** Ok. Então, o ser que controla animais está em Okumpo, em África. O outro está em Chinbeng no Japão.

Os dois grupos acenaram afirmativamente. O Josh, a Helena, a Anne, a Laura e a Karen deram as mãos e depois teletransportaram-se. O Rick, o Leon, a Marina e a Sara também deram as mãos. A Diana pôs a mão no ombro do Leon e depois desapareceram também.

O primeiro grupo apareceu numa aldeia pequena.

**Josh:** Bom, cá estamos.

**Helena:** Ora bem, um ser que controla animais. Não me parece que vá ser algo muito difícil.

**Laura:** Helena, primeira regra de guerra, não subestimes o inimigo.

**Anne:** Vamos lá.

Eles começaram a andar pela aldeia e depois repararam que não aparecia ninguém e que todas as portas e janelas das casas estavam fechadas.

**Karen:** Está toda a gente barricada dentro de casa ou algo assim. Se calhar os animais estiveram a atacar as pessoas e elas, para se proteger, tiveram de se esconder dentro de casa.

**Laura:** Provavelmente é isso mesmo.

Nesse momento, eles começaram a ouvir um barulho.

**Josh:** Que barulho é este?

Eles ficaram à escuta. O barulho parecia estar a ficar mais forte.

**Anne:** Olhem! Ali! - **gritou ela, apontando para o ar.**

No céu, a voarem em direcção a eles vinham centenas de moscas.

**Karen:** Argh! São moscas, montes de moscas. Que nojo! - **disse ela, tremendo.**

As moscas aproximavam-se rapidamente.

**Josh:** Devem estar a ser controladas pelo tal ser maligno. Bom, vamos ter de as deter. Relâmpago Eléctrico!

O ataque foi pelo ar e acertou nalgumas moscas, matando-as.

**Karen:** Ok. Raio Glacial!

**Laura:** Explosão Escaldante!

Várias moscas ficaram congeladas e outras ficaram queimadas. Mas ainda mais de metade continuava a voar na direcção dos guerreiros.

**Anne:** São demasiadas.

**Helena:** E agora?

**Karen:** Agora... fugimos!

A Karen começou a correr e os outros foram atrás dela. As moscas pareciam ter ganhado velocidade e estavam mesmo a apanhá-los.

**Karen:** Raios partam as moscas! - **gritava ela, enquanto corria.** - Quando a Diana disse que o tal ser controlava animais, pensei que fossem animais maiores.

**Helena:** E achas que nos importamos? Mais vale sermos perseguidos por moscas do que por ursos ou cães.

Eles continuaram a correr, fugindo pelas ruas da aldeia. As moscas começaram a atacá-los.

**Anne:** Ai! Larguem-nos! - **gritava ela, agitando os braços.** - Remoinho Cortante!

Algumas moscas foram elevadas no ar e cortadas em tiras.

**Helena:** Esfera de Luz!

**Laura:** Chama Escaldante!

O grupo continuou a correr, até que chegaram a um beco com um muro alto.

**Anne:** Oh não...

**Karen:** Raios! E agora?

**Josh:** Temos de deitar o muro abaixo. Relâmpago...

Mas nesse momento as moscas começaram a atacá-los directamente e eles não conseguiam usar os seus ataques.

**Karen:** Argh... não! Socorro!

**Anne:** Não podemos ser vencidos... por moscas...

As moscas estavam a atacá-los a todos e eles mal se conseguiam mexer. Nesse momento, uma porta abriu-se e um homem apareceu com dois sprays na mão. Começou a pulverizar o ar com os sprays e as moscas começaram a afastar-se um pouco.

**Homem:** Venham para aqui! Depressa!

Os cinco guerreiros correram para a porta e entraram na casa. O homem fez mais uma pulverização e depois correu também para dentro da casa, fechando a porta.

**Homem:** Foi por pouco. - **disse ele.**

**Josh:** Obrigado. Salvou-nos.

**Homem:** Não sei o que se passa com os animais, mas estão todos loucos. Começaram a atacar as pessoas. Tivemos de nos esconder todos em casa. - **explicou ele.** - Eu sou o Twain. E vocês são?

**Anne:** Nós somos os Guerreiros dos Elementos. Viemos aqui para destruir um ser maligno. É esse ser que está a controlar os animais.

**Twain:** Ah, os Guerreiros. Claro, sei quem vocês são. Salvaram o mundo. E agora então há este novo ser malvado, é? Pois, bem me parecia que os animais não podiam ter ficado todos loucos de uma vez. Mas nunca se sabe, com as alterações climáticas.

**Karen:** Ai, que nojo. - **disse ela, tirando uma mosca morta do cabelo.** - Argh, detesto insectos!

**Helena:** Credo, Karen, deixa lá o teu cabelo. Temos de nos focar no problema que temos.

**Twain:** Sabem onde está esse tal ser?

**Laura:** Não fazemos a mínima ideia.

**Twain:** Bom, eu tenho um palpite, sabem? Logo à saída da aldeia há uma floresta grande. E nessa floresta há um pequeno templo dedicado a um deus protector da natureza. Quando os animais começaram a atacar as pessoas, eles vieram de lá. Pode ser que o tal ser esteja no templo.

**Laura:** Sim, faz sentido. Mas como é que vamos sair desta casa agora, com as moscas a bloquear a saída?

**Twain:** Ah, isso é fácil. A minha casa tem uma saída subterrânea que vai dar quase à saída da cidade. Vão por essa saída e depois é só seguirem o caminho pela floresta. Claro que vão ter os animais como obstáculos. Coitadinhos, eles não têm culpa de estar a ser controlados.

**Josh:** Claro que não, mas se eles nos tentarem atacar, temos de nos defender.

**Laura:** Não percamos mais tempo. Temos de ir vencer o tal ser antes que ele se lembre de sair da floresta e começar a controlar os animais da região toda e depois, quem sabe, até do mundo.

O Twain levou-os até um alçapão.

**Twain:** Pronto, vão por aqui. Cuidado que a passagem é estreita. Boa sorte.

**Anne:** Obrigada. Adeus.

Os cinco guerreiros entraram no alçapão e começaram a andar pelo corredor subterrâneo.

**Karen:** Bolas, raios partam estes seres malvados! Quer dizer, estávamos nós a aproveitar as nossas férias e eles tinham logo de aparecer e estragar as férias. - **resmungou ela.**

**Helena:** Karen, pára de te queixar.

**Anne:** Bem, mas eu tenho de concordar com a Karen. São inimigos atrás de inimigos. Neste último ano tem sido uma reviravolta. Os inimigos é que podiam tirar umas férias e deixar-nos descansar.

**Josh:** Pessoal, temos de pensar num plano. Quando sairmos pela passagem, de certeza que pouco depois os animais nos vão tentar atacar outra vez.

**Laura:** Começando logo pelas moscas. Acho difícil conseguirmos chegar os cinco ao tal templo. Vamos ter de nos separar.

**Josh:** Proponho que eu e a Anne tentemos distrair os animais que nos tentarem atacar. Assim vocês podem entrar na floresta e tentar encontrar o templo. A Anne pode voar e eu posso correr bastante depressa.

**Anne:** Sim, é boa ideia.

**Karen:** Está bem. Mas todos os animais que me aparecerem pela frente vão levar com um ataque de gelo. Não me atacam mais! Olhem só para o meu cabelo. Vou ter de passar horas no salão de beleza para o pôr novamente lindo e brilhante.

**Os outros:** -.-" Karen...

Eles chegaram ao final da passagem e subiram uma escada. Abriram um alçapão que estava por cima deles e saíram de novo para o lado de fora da aldeia. Eles começaram a caminhar para a floresta, até que começaram a ouvir o barulho das moscas novamente.

**Anne:** Deixem comigo. - **disse ela, elevando-se no ar.** - Ei, suas moscas parvas, não me apanham!

A Anne começou a voar para longe e as moscas foram atrás dela.

**Laura:** Vamos lá continuar.

Eles começaram a correr e quando chegaram à orla da floresta, vários cães esperavam por eles.

**Karen:** Ai! Estes cães têm cara de maus.

Nesse momento, os cães começaram a correr na direcção deles.

**Laura:** E agora?

**Dois dos seres malignos já foram destruídos. Restam apenas oito. Agora, a Karen, a Laura, a Helena e o Josh encontram-se numa situação difícil, com os cães controlados a correr na direcção deles. O que farão os quatro guerreiros? Não percam o próximo capítulo!**


	7. Pretendentes

**Capítulo 7: Pretendentes**

**Karen:** Ai! Estes cães têm cara de maus.

Nesse momento, os cães começaram a correr na direcção deles.

**Laura:** E agora?

**Josh:** Helena, usa o teu poder da corrente numa árvore. Subam pela corrente que eu vou tentar afastá-los. Depressa!

**Helena:** Ok. Corrente de Luz!

A corrente prendeu-se numa árvore alta. A Helena, a Laura e a Karen subiram pela corrente até uma altura em que os cães não as pudessem atacar. Os cães começaram a correr só na direcção do Josh.

**Josh:** Ok. Agora é que é altura de usar o meu novo poder. Super Velocidade!

O Josh começou a correr muito mais depressa e os cães foram atrás dele. Quando eles já estavam longe, as três guerreiras desceram pela corrente.

**Helena:** Foi por pouco. Vá lá que o Josh foi rápido a pensar.

**Laura:** É verdade. Bem, vamos lá continuar.

As três entraram na floresta e caminharam lentamente.

**Laura:** Não podemos fazer barulho, senão algum dos animais nos pode ouvir. - **sussurrou ela.**

**Karen:** Mas onde será o tal templo?

**Helena:** Olhem, há aqui um trilho. Deve levar ao tal templo.

Elas começaram a caminhar pelo trilho e pouco depois avistaram o templo.

**Helena:** Cá está ele.

Nesse momento, várias cobras apareceram a rastejar pela erva.

**Karen:** Ai! Cobras! - **gritou ela.**

Com o grito da Karen, foram alertados outros animais e apareceram também abelhas e ratos.

**Karen:** Oh não...

**Helena:** Eles vão atacar.

A Laura deu um passo em frente.

**Laura:** Desculpa lá, floresta, mas tem mesmo de ser. Chama Escaldante!

A erva e as árvores começaram a pegar fogo e os animais afastaram-se.

**Laura:** Vá, agora temos de ir até ao templo. O fogo não os vai manter longe por muito tempo.

As três correram até ao templo e entraram lá. Sentado no chão estava um dos dez seres malignos, Animus, que tinha uma pele verde e brilhante. Ao vê-las, levantou-se.

**Animus:** Quem são vocês? Como chegaram aqui? Eu tenho os animais a proteger este templo.

**Karen:** Nós somos as tuas piores inimigas! Viemos para acabar contigo!

**Helena:** Não devias ter mandado os animais atacar pessoas. Agora vais pagar!

**Animus:** Isso queriam vocês! Raio Negro!

**Helena:** Esfera de Luz!

Os ataques acertaram no ar e anularam-se.

**Laura:** Já chega. Explosão Escaldante!

O Animus foi atirado contra uma parede e começou a arder.

**Animus:** Argh! Não!

**Karen:** Eu acabo com ele.

O Animus olhou para elas e fez um esgar.

**Animus:** Podem até destruir-me, mas os meus companheiros do mal vão acabar com vocês.

**Karen:** Veremos. Raio Glacial!

O ataque acertou no Animus, ele gritou e o seu corpo transformou-se em pó.

**Karen:** Aha, já está.

**Helena:** Os animais devem estar de volta ao normal.

Elas saíram do templo. Nesse momento, começou a chover e o fogo foi apagado.

**Laura:** Menos mal. - **disse ela, suspirando.**

**Karen:** Vamos mas é sair daqui. Estamos a molhar-nos.

Elas voltaram para dentro do templo até a chuva parar e depois regressaram à aldeia. A Anne e o Josh estavam à espera deles. Os cães que tinham perseguido o Josh agora estavam perto dele a brincar.

**Josh:** Vocês conseguiram. - **disse ele, sorrindo.** - Os animais voltaram ao normal.

**Karen:** Claro, nós somos as melhores, Josh. Resolvemos bem a situação.

**Anne:** Está na altura de irmos embora. Três dos dez seres já foram destruídos.

**Laura:** Hum... não combinamos onde nos iríamos encontrar com os outros depois de termos completado a nossa missão. - **disse ela, pensativa.** - O que fazemos?

**Helena:** Sugiro que regressemos à cidade Starfield e esperemos pelos outros lá.

Os outros entreolharam-se e concordaram. Deram as mãos.

**Todos:** Teletransporte dos Guerreiros!

E de seguida desapareceram no ar.

Entretanto, a Sara, a Marina, o Rick, o Leon e a Diana estavam no Japão à procura do monstro que podia mudar de forma. O grupo tinha-se dividido em dois. A Diana tinha ido com o Rick e a Marina e a Sara tinha ido com o Leon.

**Sara:** Porque será que não aparece nada no detector? - **perguntou ela, abanando a cabeça.** - O monstro deve estar nesta cidade, mas não aparece nenhum sinal de energia negra.

**Leon:** Se calhar o monstro já deixou a cidade.

**Sara:** Esperemos que não... senão nunca mais o encontramos.

No outro lado da cidade, a Marina, o Rick e a Diana estavam a ter o mesmo problema.

**Marina:** Não aparece nada. - **disse ela, cruzando os braços.** - E estou farta que estes japoneses estejam a olhar quando estamos aqui a passar pelas ruas.

**Rick:** É normal. Estamos nos nossos uniformes de guerreiros. Eles devem estar só curiosos.

**Diana:** Hum, deixem-me tentar uma coisa. - **pediu ela, pegando no relógio do Rick.** - Vejamos... hum... ora, faz-se isto... hum... exacto... já está.

Nesse momento, apareceu uma mancha roxa no mapa da cidade que estava no relógio do Rick.

**Diana:** Ali está o nosso inimigo.

**Rick:** Como é que fizeste isso?

**Diana:** Foram só uns ajustes para captar até as energias mais pequenas. O nosso monstro está a libertar pouca energia negra. Vá, vamos lá ter com ele e destrui-lo.

A Sara e o Leon continuavam a procurar pelo ser que podia mudar de forma, mas não estavam a ter sorte.

**Sara:** Acho que estamos a perder o nosso tempo. - **disse ela, encolhendo os ombros.** - O monstro não está por aqui.

**Leon:** Mas temos de achar o ser malvado, antes que ele faça mal a alguém.

Eles continuaram a caminhar, até que chegaram a uma rua deserta.

**Sara:** Bem, esta rua não tem ninguém. - **disse ela, olhando à sua volta.**

Nesse momento ouviu um barulho e virou-se. Abriu a boca de espanto. Perto dela estavam dois Guerreiros da Escuridão.

**Leon 1:** Huh? Quem és tu?

**Leon 2:** Eu sou o Leon.

**Leon 1:** Ei! Eu é que sou o Leon!

**Sara:** Ora bolas... parece que o ser veio até nós. - **disse ela.** - Bom, vou acabar contigo!

Os dois Leons viraram-se para a Sara.

**Sara:** Er... mas qual é o verdadeiro Leon?

**Leon 1:** Sou eu!

**Leon 2:** Não, eu é que sou! Sara, eu é que sou o Leon!

**Sara:** Aha! Tu sabes quem eu sou, logo o outro é que é o impostor. - **disse ela, preparando-se para atacar.**

**Leon 1:** Ei! Não! A Diana disse-nos que o ser podia ler os nossos pensamentos. Ele leu os meus pensamentos e soube o teu nome.

**Leon 2:** Mentiroso! Ele está a tentar enganar-te.

A Sara olhou de um para o outro.

**Sara:** Oh não... não sei qual de vocês é o Leon verdadeiro.

**Leon 1:** Então, ataca um de nós.

**Leon 2:** Pois. Ataca-o a ele. Ele é o impostor.

**Leon 1:** Não! Ele é que é!

**Sara:** Bom, cá vai! Onda Azul!

O ataque foi contra o Leon 1 e ele caiu no chão. O Leon 2 sorriu.

**Leon 2:** Aha, azar. - **disse ele e depois mudou de forma subitamente, ficando com uma pele cor-de-laranja e preta.**

**Sara:** Raios... escolhi o Leon errado.

O ser malvado sorriu.

**Shapius:** Eu sou Shapius, um dos dez seres malignos. Com que então, vocês querem destruir-me. Não vão conseguir.

**Sara:** Agora já sei que és mesmo o malvado. Toma! Onda Congelante!

O Shapius saltou desviou-se. O Leon levantou-se.

**Leon:** Eu vou ajudar.

Nessa altura, apareceram a Diana, o Rick e a Marina.

**Marina:** Cá estamos.

**Rick:** Ali está o ser maligno! - **gritou o Rick, apontando para o Shapius.**

**Shapius:** Bolas... agora são muitos... ok!

O Shapius saltou sobre a Sara e caíram os dois no chão. Nesse momento, o Shapius transformou-se na Sara.

**Shapius:** Agora posso usar os poderes dela. Nuvem de Vapor!

O ar ficou cheio de vapor e não se conseguia ver nada.

**Rick:** Deixem comigo. Pequeno Ciclone!

O ataque de vento dissipou o vapor. Mas depois, de cada lado da rua, estava uma Sara.

**Marina:** Huh? Duas Saras!

**Diana:** Uma delas é o ser maligno, que mudou de forma. - **avisou ela.**

**Sara 1:** Eu sou a Sara.

**Sara 2:** Eu é que sou! Acreditem, sou eu!

**Sara 1:** Mentira. Eu sou a verdadeira Sara!

A Marina, o Rick e a Diana entreolharam-se.

**Rick:** E agora?

O Leon aproximou-se.

**Leon:** O monstro também já se transformou em mim. É uma cópia exacta. E consegue ler os nossos pensamentos para saber informações sobre nós. - **disse ele.**

**Diana:** Eu já tinha avisado.

**Marina:** Então, atacamos uma das Saras.

**Rick:** E se for a Sara errada?

**Leon:** Eu... eu vou descobrir qual é a verdadeira.

Ele aproximou-se das duas Saras.

**Sara 1:** Eu sou a verdadeira.

**Sara 2:** Eu é que sou a Sara, verdadeira. A outra é o ser maligno transformado!

**Sara 1:** Não tentes enganar o Leon!

**Sara 2:** Argh, tu é que és o ser maligno!

**Sara 1:** Não! Tu é que és!

O Leon olhou para as duas Saras e depois caminhou perto delas, examinando-as.

**Sara 1:** Podes examinar, Leon. Eu sou a verdadeira Sara.

**Sara 2:** Eu sou a verdadeira Sara.

O Leon afastou-se um pouco.

**Leon:** Já sei qual de vocês é a verdadeira e a falsa. - **disse ele.** - Choque da Escuridão!

O ataque foi contra a Sara 1 e ela foi lançada no ar. Quando caiu no chão, transformou-se novamente no monstro Shapius.

**Marina:** Boa, Leon!

**Rick:** Descobriste quem era a Sara verdadeira.

O Shapius estava a tentar levantar-se. A verdadeira Sara deu um passo em frente.

**Sara:** Não nos enganas mais. Onda Congelante!

**Leon:** Choque da Escuridão!

**Marina:** Aha, contem comigo para atacar também. Energia de Pedras!

**Rick:** Energia dos Elementos!

Os quatro ataques acertaram no Shapius e ele foi destruído.

**Diana:** Muito bem. Vencemos. - **disse ela, sorrindo.**

**Marina:** E já lá vão três... ou quatro, se os outros tiverem destruído o ser que foram caçar.

**Rick:** Realmente, este ser mudou de forma e imitou na perfeição a Sara. - **disse ele, pensativo.**

A Sara aproximou-se do Leon.

**Sara:** Obrigada Leon. Descobriste que eu era a verdadeira Sara. Desculpa lá ter-te acertado com o meu ataque...

**Leon:** Não faz mal. - **disse ele, sorrindo.**

**Sara:** Mas como é que tu sabias que eu era a verdadeira Sara?

O Leon abanou a cabeça.

**Leon:** Foi bastante fácil.

**Sara:** Então diz lá, como é que soubeste que eu era a verdadeira?

Os outros aproximaram-se.

**Leon:** Ora, apesar daquele monstro ter assumido a tua forma e de ter imitado a tua voz também, havia uma coisa que ele não imitou.

**Marina:** Que foi exactamente o quê?

**Leon:** O perfume que a Sara está a usar. - **explicou ele.** - Quando passei perto de vocês os dois, senti o teu perfume vindo de ti, Sara, mas do monstro não.

**Diana:** Brilhante dedução, parabéns.

**Marina:** Ena, então parece que o perfume da Sara foi a chave da situação. - **disse ela, sorrindo.** - Mas olha lá Sara, então tu sabias que vínhamos para uma missão para matar estes seres malvados e vais pôr perfume?

**Sara: **Ora, já não posso pôr perfume!? - **disse ela, cruzando os braços. **- Uma rapariga gosta de andar bem cheirosa, não?

**Marina: **Está bem, mas pronto... enfim, não importa.

**Rick: **Parece que aqui o Leon tem faro para perfumes. - **disse ele, rindo-se.**

**Leon: **Ah, bem eu já tinha sentido algumas vezes o cheiro do perfume da Sara, por isso não foi difícil identificá-lo. - **disse ele. Os outros olharam todos para ele e ele corou.** - Q-quer dizer, não é que eu andasse a cheirar a Sara ou algo assim...

A Diana, o Rick e a Marina entreolharam-se e começaram a rir-se. A Sara corou um pouco.

**Marina:** És engraçado, Leon.

**Rick:** Não deixes o Dean saber disto, senão ele fica com ciúmes.

**Sara:** O Dean não tem de ter ciúmes nenhuns. Nós não namoramos um com o outro. - **disse a Sara.** - E agora, vamos mas é embora.

**Rick:** Para onde, exactamente?

**Diana:** Sugiro que voltemos à cidade Starfield. Penso que os outros se irão dirigir para lá também.

E pouco depois, os guerreiros juntaram os poderes e voltaram à cidade Starfield.

Pouco depois de terem regressado à cidade Starfield, a Laura contactou com os outros e reuniram-se todos na casa da Sara.

**Sabrina:** Olá. - **disse ela, vendo-os chegar.** - Então, correu tudo bem?

**Sara:** Olá Sabrina. Ainda bem que já voltaste da casa da Dalila. As coisas correram mais ou menos. - **respondeu ela.**

Os guerreiros, a Diana, a Sabrina, o Peter e o Dean reuniram-se no quarto da Sara.

**Sabrina:** Realmente o quarto está a ficar bastante pequeno para tanta gente. Temos de mudar de casa, Sara.

**Laura:** Bem, então vocês venceram o vosso ser que mudava de forma, não foi?

**Leon:** Sim. Ele transformou-se em mim e na Sara, mas acabámos por o vencer.

**Karen:** E nós tivemos de lidar com insectos e animais. - **disse ela, arrepiando-se.** - Odeio insectos!

**Diana:** O que importa é que quatro dos dez seres malignos foram destruídos. O próximo é um dos seres mais fortes. É ele que está a impedir que os espíritos das pessoas sigam para o além.

**Peter:** Ah, vocês dão cabo dele num instante, tenho a certeza.

O Dean aproximou-se da Sara.

**Dean:** Ainda bem que não te magoaste.

**Sara:** Ah, eu estou bem, Dean, não te preocupes.

Pouco depois, eles estavam a contar como tinham vencido os seres.

**Marina:** E pronto, graças ao perfume da Sara e o faro do Leon o monstro foi desmascarado e destruído. - **explicou ela.** - E segundo o Leon, ele não andava a cheira a Sara.

Os outros começaram a rir-se. O Dean cruzou os braços.

**Dean:** Qual é a graça? Leon, não devias andar aí a cheirar o perfume da Sara!

**Leon:** Ora, eu não ando a cheirar a Sara! Que estupidez. O perfume dela é que é activo. - **defendeu-se ele.**

**Dean:** Pois, deve ser mesmo. - **disse ele, desconfiado.**

**Leon:** E o que é que tu tens a ver com isso?

**Dean:** Ora, sabes bem que eu gosto da Sara!

**Leon:** E que eu saiba ainda não namoram. Por isso, ela está aberta a novos pretendentes.

**Karen:** Ena pá! Olhem só, eles estão a engalfinhar-se um com o outro por causa da Sara! **- disse ela, rindo-se. Depois parou e ficou muito séria. -** Ei! E porque é que nenhum se está a debater para ficar comigo? Eu sou muito mais bonita que a Sara! E mais rica!

A Sara levantou-se.

**Sara:** Ei! Parem de falar como se eu não estivesse aqui. - **disse ela, aborrecida.** - Eu não quero namorar com ninguém. Ponto final.

A Sara saiu do quarto.

**Sabrina: **Lá vai ela... enfim, continuem a tentar rapazes. - **disse ela, sorrindo ao Dean e ao Leon.**

Eles entreolharam-se, aborrecidos um com o outro. Nesse momento, começou a chover e a trovejar.

**Diana:** Pessoal, o próximo ser vai aparecer agora. - **avisou ela.**

Começou a trovejar com mais força.

**Diana: **Olhem lá para fora. - **disse ela.**

Os outros olharam pela janela do quarto da Sara.

**Sabrina: **O que é que tem? Não vejo nada de especial. Está só a chover.

**Helena: **Mas eu... estou a ver... pessoas translúcidas. - **disse ela e depois virou-se para a Diana. **- São espíritos?

**Diana:** São. Agora que se vai manifestar o ser que os mantém presos aqui, eles vão andar pela terra e podem vê-los, isto é, as pessoas que têm poderes. - **explicou ela.** - Sabrina, Dean, Peter, vocês não vão conseguir ver os espíritos.

**Peter:** Oh, que pena.

**Rick:** Então, o que fazemos agora?

**Diana:** Têm de lutar contra o ser malvado que prende aqui os espíritos e matá-lo. Ele deve ter aparecido no ponto mais alto da cidade.

**Karen:** Mas temos de ir já? Está a chover?

**Diana:** Vai chover e trovejar até que ele seja destruído. - **explicou ela.**

**Karen:** Raios. Estúpido ser maligno.

A Sabrina foi chamar a Sara e explicaram-lhe a situação.

**Peter:** Então boa sorte, nós ficamos aqui.

**Dean:** Boa sorte, Sara. - **disse ele.** - Tem cuidado com o ser maligno... e com as companhias.

O Dean e o Leon trocaram um olhar irritado e os guerreiros foram-se embora, deixando a Sabrina, a Diana, o Peter e o Dean sozinhos no quarto da Sara. O Peter e o Dean ficaram à janela a ver os guerreiros a saírem para a rua.

A Sabrina aproximou-se da Diana.

**Sabrina:** Então, tu és a Diana. A Sara falou de ti, quando me telefonou ontem, mas foi pouco. Então, vieste do futuro, não foi?

**Diana:** Foi. E fico tão contente por te ver. - **disse ela, sorrindo.**

**Sabrina:** Porquê? Nós conhecíamo-nos no futuro?

**Diana:** Sim. Conhecíamo-nos bastante bem. - **disse ela, sorrindo.** - Tu és a minha madrinha, no futuro.

**Sabrina:** Eu? Tua madrinha?

**Diana:** Sim. - **respondeu ela, sorrindo.** - Claro que no futuro és muito mais velha. É estranho ver-te aqui, mais nova que eu.

**Sabrina:** Bem e é estranho eu imaginar-me a ser madrinha de alguém. - **disse ela, sorrindo.** - Tens de me contar mais coisas.

**Diana:** Infelizmente, não posso. Não devo revelar coisas sobre o futuro... pelo menos, até ter a certeza que o futuro que eu conheço não se irá concretizar. O planeta, no meu futuro, não está nada bem.

O Dean virou-se para o Peter.

**Dean:** Que chatice. Ficamos sempre para trás.

**Peter:** Não temos poderes. - **disse ele, encolhendo os ombros.** - Não podemos fazer nada.

**Dean:** Olhe lá, tu achas que aquele Leon tem hipóteses com a Sara?

**Peter:** Não faço ideia, Dean.

**Dean:** Hunf, é injusto ele agora aparecer e querer namorar com a Sara! Eu apareci primeiro.

O Peter sorriu.

**Peter:** Ele não disse que queria namorar com ela. Acho que foi só mais para te irritar. Talvez ele nem esteja interessado nela.

**Dean:** Achas?

**Peter:** Sinceramente, não sei. Nunca sabemos exactamente como os outros pensam ou o que sentem. Mas não desistas de lutar pela Sara.

**Dean:** Claro que não. Eu amo-a e quero ficar com ela.

Enquanto isso, os guerreiros corriam pela cidade.

**Laura:** O tal ser deve estar na Torre Olsen. É o lugar mais alto da cidade.

**Karen:** E até lá chegarmos, ficamos ensopados. - **queixou-se ela.**

À sua volta, vários espíritos se viravam para os ver passar a correr.

**Anne:** Coitados... parecem perdidos e sem saber o que ainda aqui estão a fazer.

Mas nessa altura, um espírito apareceu em frente deles.

**Sara:** Olhem!

Era o espírito da Shirley.

**Shirley:** Laura, preciso da tua ajuda. - **pediu ela, aproximando-se.**

**Laura:** Como é tu sabes que eu sou a Laura? Eu estou transformada em Guerreira do Fogo.

**Shirley:** Os espíritos conseguem ver para além do que os humanos conseguem. - **respondeu ela.** - Eu preciso de falar com os meus pais, o Ben e as minhas amigas Britney e Courtney.

**Anne:** Shirley, tu estás morta...

**Shirley:** Eu sei. Mas vocês conseguem ver-me. Podem transmitir-lhe recados. Eu preciso que eles saibam algumas coisas.

Os guerreiros entreolharam-se.

**Rick:** Ok, Laura e Anne, ajudem a Shirley. Nós vamos tratar do tal ser maligno.

**Laura:** Está bem.

**Shirley:** Obrigada.

Os outros saíram dali a correr.

**Shirley:** Eu digo-vos onde moram os meus pais. O Ben, a Courtney e a Britney estão num café que há perto da minha casa. Passem por lá e levem-nos até à minha casa.

**Anne:** Está bem. Vamos fazer isso.

**Laura:** Vamos.

As duas saíram dali a correr, com o espírito da Shirley a flutuar atrás delas.

**Agora restam apenas seis seres malignos, a Sara ganhou um novo pretendente e a Shirley, em espírito, apareceu para pedir a ajuda da Laura e da Anne. No próximo capítulo, veremos o que a Shirley quer dizer à família e aos amigos. Até lá!**


	8. Espíritos

**Capítulo 8: Espíritos**

A Anne e a Laura entraram no café onde o Ben, a Britney e a Courtney estavam a beber café.

**Anne:** Precisamos que venham connosco.

**Ben:** Huh? O quê? - **perguntou ele, apanhado de surpresa.**

**Britney:** Vocês são duas das guerreiras! - **disse ela, surpreendida.**

**Laura:** Somos. Vá, venham connosco até à casa da Shirley. É importante.

As duas guerreiras conseguiram arrastar o Ben, a Britney e a Courtney até à casa dos pais da Shirley. Quando elas bateram à porta, foi a mãe da Shirley que veio abrir.

**Mãe da Shirley:** Posso ajudar em alguma coisa?

**Laura:** Pode. Temos de falar consigo e com o seu marido. - **disse ela.** - Podemos entrar?

**Mãe da Shirley:** Hum... vocês não são?

**Anne:** Somos duas das guerreiras, sim.

A mãe da Shirley deixo-os entrar. Sentaram-se todos na sala. O pai da Shirley reuniu-se a eles. A Laura aclarou a voz.

**Laura:** Bem, eu e a Guerreira do Vento estamos aqui porque temos umas mensagens que a Shirley vos queria dar. - **explicou ela.**

**Pai da Shirley:** Como é que isso é possível? A Shirley morreu...

**Anne:** Nós sabemos. Mas ela está aqui em espírito.

**Pai da Shirley:** Estão a brincar connosco? - **perguntou ele, zangado.** - Estão aqui para se aproveitarem da situação ou quê?

**Anne:** Por favor, ouça-nos, nós somos duas guerreiras. Nós temos poderes. Conseguimos ver o espírito da sua filha. Ela está aqui.

A Shirley estava a flutuar ao pé dos seus pais.

**Britney:** Isto é tudo muito estranho...

**Pai da Shirley:** Se ela está aqui, quero uma prova.

**Laura:** Uma prova?

**Pai da Shirley:** Sim. Provem que ela está aqui. Ela que diga alguma coisa que só eu e ela possamos saber.

A Anne e a Laura viraram-se para a Shirley.

**Shirley:** Vejamos... oh, já sei, perguntem-lhe se ele se lembra da viagem a Round Island.

**Anne:** Ela está a perguntar se você se lembra da viagem que fizeram a Round Island.

**Pai da Shirley:** Claro que me lembro. Fomos só nós os dois. Mas lá por saberem isso, não prova que ela esteja mesmo aqui.

**Shirley:** Digam-lhe que eu me lembro de que ele me comprou um vestido muito caro nessa viagem e depois dissemos à mãe que tinha sido uma tia minha que mo tinha dado.

A Anne repetiu o que a Shirley tinha dito. O pai da Shirley abanou a cabeça.

**Pai da Shirley:** Nunca contámos isso a ninguém... então é mesmo verdade?

**Anne:** Sim, ela está aqui.

A mãe da Shirley começou a chorar baixinho.

**Shirley:** Querida mãe. Digam-lhe sinto muito a falta dela. E dos cozinhados dela também.

**Laura:** A Shirley está a dizer que sente a sua falta e dos seus cozinhados.

**Mãe da Shirley:** Também sinto muito a falta dela. A Shirley adorava as minhas comidas. Dizia que eram as únicas comidas que podia comer sempre e nunca engordava.

**Shirley:** Anne, diz à Courtney que ela não deve fazer a operação ao nariz. Ela queria torná-lo mais pequeno. Mas é desnecessário. Ninguém liga a isso.

**Anne:** Courtney, a Shirley diz que não deves fazer a operação ao nariz.

A Courtney pareceu espantada.

**Courtney:** Oh, mesmo morta ela lembra-se disso? Falei disso apenas uma vez...

**Anne:** Ela lembra-se.

**Courtney:** Está bem. Eu não vou fazer a operação. Também foi só uma ideia que me passou pela cabeça.

**Shirley:** Digam ao Ben que, apesar de termos passado pouco tempo juntos, eu realmente gostava dele. Ah e o sexo lá na parte detrás do museu foi demais!

**Anne:** Shirley! Pelo amor de Deus! Tu estás morta, vê lá a linguagem que usas!

Todos ficaram a olhar para a Anne e ela corou imenso.

**Anne:** Desculpem. A Shirley, mesmo em espírito, ainda diz alguns disparates.

**Pai da Shirley:** Vê-se logo que é a nossa menina. Quando era pequena chamávamos-lhe Bolinha, porque ela era gordinha.

**Britney:** A Shirley já foi gorda?

**Pai da Shirley:** Foi.

**Shirley**: Ei! Façam mas é o meu pai calar-se! Está a estragar a minha reputação.

Eles ficaram a conversar mais um pouco.

**Mãe da Shirley:** Filha, tenho pena que tenhas partido tão cedo.

**Laura:** Mas foi um acto de bondade ela ter protegido aquela menina no museu. Contaram-nos tudo.

**Mãe da Shirley:** Sim, ela salvou a vida da criança, usando a sua própria vida em troca.

**Anne:** Eu não quero parecer... malvada, mas nunca me pareceu que a Shirley fosse dada a proteger as pessoas, muito menos crianças. Porque terá ela feito aquilo?

**Shirley:** Os meus pais sabem. Pede-lhe para contarem.

**Anne:** Ela está a pedir para me contarem alguma coisa.

**Shirley:** Tem a ver com quando eu era pequena. No banco.

**Anne:** Algo a ver com quando ela era pequena. Num banco.

A mãe da Shirley abanou a cabeça.

**Mãe da Shirley:** Sim. Nunca me podia esquecer dessa história. Vou contar-vos.

A mãe da Shirley suspirou.

**Mãe da Shirley:** Tinha a Shirley sete anos, quando tudo aconteceu. Eu tinha de ir ao banco e ela foi comigo, claro. Mas nesse dia, apareceram uns criminosos no banco e queriam dinheiro. - **explicou ela.** - Mas entretanto apareceu a polícia e cercaram o banco. Então, os criminosos fizeram-nos reféns.

**Shirley:** Foi horrível...

**Mãe da Shirley:** Eles andavam a apontar as armas a toda a gente... e enfim, eu sou um bocadinho medrosa e acabei por desmaiar. O resto da história, foi o que me contaram depois. Coitada da Shirley, tão pequena e assustada. E comigo desmaiada, ela ficou ainda mais assustada.

**Shirley:** Mas foi então...

**Mãe da Shirley:** Então uma senhora velhota puxou-a para si e tentou que a Shirley se acalmasse. Os criminosos conseguiram que a policia lhes desse um carro para fugir, em troca de não magoarem os reféns. Mas os criminosos queriam levar um refém com eles, para se certificarem que a polícia não iria tentar abatê-los. E como a Shirley era uma criança pequena, queriam levá-la a ela.

**Ben:** A Shirley nunca me contou isso...

**Britney:** Também não namoraste com ela muito tempo.

**Mãe da Shirley:** A senhora velhota, Berenice, pôs-se à frente da Shirley e não queria deixar que os criminosos a levassem. Eles dispararam contra a Berenice. Mas por esta altura, a polícia conseguiu agir, entrando por uma conduta de ar e os criminosos foram presos.

**Anne:** Estou a perceber... e a tal Berenice? Sobreviveu?

**Mãe da Shirley:** Sim. A Shirley foi visitá-la muitas vezes. Claro que agora, já passaram uns anos. Agora a Berenice morreu, coitada. Teve um ataque cardíaco há dois anos e morreu. - **explicou ela.**

**Laura:** Percebo. Quando a Shirley viu aquela menina numa situação parecida àquela que ela já tinha vivido, também a quis proteger. Tal como a Berenice tinha feito.

**Shirley:** Exacto. Eu nunca fui muito boa pessoa... enfim, agora também já não posso mudar. - **disse ela.** - Mas espero que tu, Laura, me perdoes por ter sido tão má para ti.

**Laura:** Isso já passou.

Pouco depois, a Anne e a Laura saíram da casa dos pais da Shirley, deixando-os a conversar com o Ben, a Britney e a Courtney. A Shirley flutuou perto das duas guerreiras.

**Shirley:** Eu queria partir agora... mas não consigo. A luz está bloqueada.

**Laura:** Nós vamos tratar disso.

A Shirley desapareceu no ar.

**Anne:** Vamos ter com os outros!

As duas saíram dali a correr. Enquanto isso, os outros sete guerreiros tinham chegado à entrada da Torre Olsen.

**Rick:** É aqui. Vamos subir.

Nesse momento, um espírito negro apareceu a flutuar no ar. Era a Darkia.

**Darkia:** Ora, cá estão os guerreiros. - **disse ela, rindo-se.**

**Karen:** Darkia!

**Darkia:** Olá Karen, ainda te lembras de mim? Com que então, agora és uma guerreira.

**Karen:** Ora, está calada, sua vaca ordinária e traiçoeira! Tu enganaste-me para ficar com o meu poder e beleza! - **gritou ela, furiosa.**

**Darkia:** Pois foi. Fui mais esperta que tu.

**Helena:** Tu foste mais esperta que a Karen? Olha lá, que eu saiba ela está viva e tu estás morta. Parece-me que a Karen saiu a ganhar.

A Darkia ficou furiosa.

**Darkia:** Quem és tu para me estares a chatear?

**Karen:** Ela é uma guerreira como eu. Obrigada Helena.

**Helena:** Vamos lá acertar nesta parvalhona. Esfera de Luz!

Mas o ataque passou pela Darkia e não lhe fez nada.

**Darkia:** Eu sou um espírito. Não me podem atacar, nem tocar.

**Marina:** Nem tu nos podes atacar a nós!

**Darkia:** Por agora. Mas o mestre Spectrus, o ser maligno, está a tratar de fazer com que os espíritos voltem à vida. E há muitos inimigos vossos que vão gostar de ter outra oportunidade de acabar com vocês.

A Darkia desapareceu no ar.

**Leon:** Não podemos deixar que os inimigos voltem!

**Rick:** Vamos vencer esse tal Spectrus!

Eles começaram a subir a Torre Olsen. Quando chegaram ao topo da torre, o Spectrus, um ser todo negro, com uma cara de caveira, esperava por eles. O seu corpo era translúcido como o corpo dos espíritos.

**Spectrus:** Ora, aqui estão os guerreiros. Os meus amigos espíritos falaram-me de vocês. **- disse ele.**

Logo de seguida, a Darkia, o Scorpius, o Apocalyus e a Crystalia apareceram perto do Spectrus.

**Scorpius:** Guerreiros, que desprazer em voltar a vê-los.

**Apocalyus:** Quando voltarmos a ter um corpo físico, vamos matá-los a todos!

**Crystalia:** Sim, vamos destruir-vos completamente!

**Marina:** Ora, calados! Nós já vos vencemos no passado!

**Sara:** E vocês não vão voltar à vida. Basta nós destruirmos o Spectrus. - **disse ela.** - Aqui vai! Onda Congelante!

O ataque foi contra o Spectrus, mas atravessou-o sem fazer dano nenhum, tal como tinha acontecido com a Darkia.

**Spectrus:** Azar, guerreiros. Não me conseguem atacar.

**Rick:** Oh não...

**Spectrus:** Eu sou um espírito malvado. Não me podem tocar. Mas eu posso matar-vos! Raio Negro!

O ataque foi contra os guerreiros e eles foram atirados para o chão.

**Josh:** Ele é forte...

**Marina:** Como é que o vamos vencer se não lhe conseguimos tocar?

**Rick:** Ele tem de ter um ponto fraco. - **disse ele, levantando-se.** - Energia dos Elementos!

Mas o ataque voltou a trespassar o Spectrus. Ele e os outros vilões riram-se.

**Darkia:** Que fraquinhos. Agora não nos podem vencer.

**Spectrus:** Preparem-se para morrer!

**Anne:** Quieto! - **gritou ela, aparecendo a voar e pousando no cimo da torre.**

**Sara:** Anne! Chegaste depressa.

**Anne:** Vim a voar.

**Rick:** A Laura?

**Anne:** Ela está a subir a torre.

**Karen:** Pelas escadas, como nós.

Mas logo de seguida, a Laura apareceu.

**Laura:** Cá estou.

**Helena:** Ena, chegou muito rápido.

**Laura:** Vim pelo elevador.

**Leon:** Mas o elevador estava avariado. Nem funcionava.

**Laura:** Ora, usei o meu poder de tecnologia para o pôr a funcionar. - **explicou ela. Depois virou-se para os vilões espíritos. **- Oh, então este é o ser dos espíritos.

**Anne: **E vocês... Darkia e companhia...

**Darkia: **Pois é, cá estamos.

**Crystalia: **A assistir à vossa derrota. Spectrus, acaba com eles.

**Spectrus: **Acabo quando eu quiser! - **gritou ele. **- Tu não me dás ordens. Já estás morta, por isso, está caladinha.

A Crystalia cruzou os braços, aborrecida.

**Laura:** Explosão Escaldante!

O ataque foi contra o Spectrus, mas não lhe fez nada.

**Rick:** Ele é um espírito. Não lhe conseguimos tocar.

**Anne:** Ora bolas...

**Spectrus:** Tomem lá! Raio Explosivo!

O ataque foi contra os guerreiros e todos caíram no chão.

**Spectrus:** Bom, digam as vossas últimas orações.

**Karen:** Raios... vamos ser vencidos...

**Laura:** Tive uma ideia! - **disse ela, subitamente.** - Shirley! Shirley!

Logo de seguida, a Shirley apareceu a flutuar no ar.

**Shirley:** O que foi?

**Laura:** Consegues atacar aquele monstro? Tenta, por favor. Ele é um dos vilões.

**Shirley:** Hum... posso tentar.

A Shirley voltou a aparecer perto do Spectrus e deu-lhe um murro rapidamente. O Spectrus cambaleou para trás.

**Spectrus:** Ei!

**Laura:** Resultou! Os espíritos podem lutar uns contra os outros! - **disse ela, feliz.** - Shirley, vai chamar outros espíritos, depressa! Diz-lhes que têm de te ajudar ou o mundo será destruído!

**Shirley:** Destruído? Ena pá... vou já!

A Shirley desapareceu no ar.

**Spectrus:** Argh, não vão viver o tempo suficiente para ela voltar. Raio Mortal!

**Rick:** Barreira Mística!

A barreira protegeu os guerreiros do ataque do Spectrus. O Spectrus continuou a atacar e o Rick usava a barreira para os defender a todos.

**Rick:** A Shirley tem de se despachar. Não aguento muito mais tempo…

Nesse momento, a Shirley voltou e com ela vieram vários espíritos.

**Shirley:** Companheiros, atacar!

Os espíritos bons foram na direcção do Spectrus, mas a Darkia, o Apocalyus, o Scorpius e a Crystalia puseram-se à frente.

**Scorpius:** Não vão atacá-lo!

**Shirley:** Ai é? Então atacamos-vos a vocês! - **gritou ela e os espíritos bons começaram a atacá-los.**

**Josh:** Os espíritos bons são muito poucos...

**Anne:** Tive uma ideia. Dêem as mãos. Depressa!

Os outros deram todos as mãos.

**Anne:** Espíritos de todo o mundo, por favor, oiçam-me! Os espíritos maus estão a tentar dominar o planeta. Por favor, venham ajudar-nos a vencê-los. Assim, poderão partir para a luz.

Logo de seguida, no céu começaram a aparecer espíritos bons, mas também alguns maus.

**Natasha:** Eu fui traída pelo Scorpius! Agora vou acabar com ele! - **gritou ela.**

**Allena:** E o estúpido do Deus Negro usou-me! Vai ver!

**Fiore: **A Darkia matou-me! Mas agora, vai levar porrada!

Os espíritos bons e os maus começaram a combater com força. Alguns começaram a bater no Spectrus e ele ficou com o corpo sólido.

**Karen:** Olhem! O Spectrus tem um corpo sólido!

**Rick:** Pessoal! Atacar! Energia dos Elementos!

**Anne:** Remoinho Cortante!

**Laura:** Explosão Escaldante!

**Karen:** Raio Glacial!

**Sara:** Onda Congelante!

**Leon:** Choque da Escuridão!

**Josh:** Relâmpago Eléctrico!

**Marina:** Energia de Pedras!

**Helena:** Esfera de Luz!

Todos lançaram os seus ataques contra o Spectrus.

**Spectrus:** Não! Não posso morrer! Não!

Mas no momento seguinte, o seu corpo transformou-se em pó. Subitamente, deixou de chover e trovejar.

No céu apareceu um buraco negro e os espíritos malvados começaram a ser sugados.

**Crystalia:** Não! Não pode ser! - **gritou ela, sendo sugada.**

**Apocalyus:** Não quero ir para o Inferno!

**Allena:** É lá que pertencemos. E vou fazer-te pagar por me teres usado, para o resto da eternidade! - **gritou ela.**

**Scorpius:** Afinal não conseguimos reviver...

**Natasha:** Bem feito, seu porco ganancioso!

Nessa altura, o Scorpius e o Apocalyus foram sugados pelo buraco negro. A Darkia tentava fugir.

**Darkia:** Não vou para o inferno! Não vou!

O Fiore apareceu perto dela.

**Fiore:** Darkia, vou ter muito tempo para ajustar contas contigo no inferno!

**Karen:** Darkia, espero que apodreças no inferno, sua víbora!

**Darkia:** Raios! Não quero ir para o inferno!

Nesse momento, a Darkia foi sugada pelo buraco negro. Alguns segundos depois, o buraco negro desapareceu. No lugar dele, apareceu uma luz brilhante.

**Shirley:** A luz, finalmente. - **disse ela, sorrindo.**

Perto dela, apareceu o espírito de uma senhora velhota.

**Shirley:** Oh! Berenice! - **disse ela, contente.**

**Berenice:** Olá querida. Parece que está na hora de irmos.

**Shirley:** Sim. - **disse ela, feliz. Virou-se para os guerreiros. -** Adeus.

Os espíritos começaram a caminhar para a luz. O Fiore, a Natasha e a Allena entreolharam-se.

**Natasha:** Porque é que não fomos sugados pelo buraco negro?

A Anne aproximou-se.

**Anne:** Foram perdoados por nos terem ajudado a combater o Spectrus e os outros espíritos malvados.

**Natasha:** Então, vamos para o paraíso? Que bom!

**Karen:** Vejam lá o que fazem agora.

**Fiore:** Guerreiros, voltaremos a ver-nos.

Os três partiram em direcção à luz. Alguns segundos depois, também a luz desapareceu.

**Rick:** Partiram, finalmente.

**Marina:** E alguns maus até foram perdoados, heim? Quem diria...

Os guerreiros entreolharam-se e sorriram.

**Josh:** Conseguimos vencer e libertar os espíritos que não podiam atravessar para o outro lado. É o que importa. - **disse ele, contente.**

A Marina abraçou o namorado.

**Marina:** É bom saber que agora os espíritos podem caminhar para a luz.

**Helena:** Ou nalguns casos, irem direitinhos para o inferno.

Karen: Bem feita para aquela badalhoca da Darkia! - **disse ela, rindo-se.** - No final, eu é que levei a melhor! Aha! Parvalhona, espero que ardas bastante no inferno!

**Anne:** Karen... não digas coisas dessas. Ainda vais lá parar tu.

**Karen:** Eu? Eu sou um autêntico anjo. Tenho entrada directa no paraíso.

**Os outros:** -.-"

Eles regressaram a casa da Sara, onde o Peter, o Dean, a Sabrina e a Diana esperavam por eles.

**Sabrina:** Vocês conseguiram, não foi?

**Sara:** Sim, vencemos o ser malvado.

**Diana:** Muito bem. Metade dos seres malignos já foram destruídos. Restam apenas cinco. Mas são bastante poderosos.

O Dean aproximou-se da Sara.

**Dean:** Estás bem? Não te feriste?

**Sara:** Só tenho uns arranhões. - di**sse ela.**

**Dean:** Ainda bem. Estava preocupado.

A Sara sorriu-lhe. Olhou para um canto e viu que o Leon estava a olhar para ela intensamente. Corou.

**Sara (pensando):** Ai... não me digam que andam mesmo os dois atrás de mim? Que vergonha... quer dizer... até é bom... mas mesmo que eu escolha um, o outro sai magoado... eu não quero isso.

Nesse momento, começou tudo a tremer.

**Marina:** O que é isto?

**Helena:** É um tremor de terra!

Mas subitamente, parou.

**Diana:** Que estranho...

Mais tarde, eles vieram a perceber o que se tinha passado. A Anne tinha chegado a casa quando a sua mãe lhe veio dar uma notícia.

**Mãe da Anne:** Querida, nem sabes o que aconteceu!

**Anne:** O que foi, mãe?

**Mãe da Anne:** Uma ilha desprendeu-se do chão e está a voar pelos céus!

**Anne:** O quê? Mãe, tu andas outra vez a tomar aqueles medicamentos milagrosos para emagrecer? Estão a dar-te a volta à cabeça!

**Mãe da Anne:** Filha, não sejas parva. Está a dar na televisão.

A Anne e a mãe dela foram para ao pé da televisão. Estavam a mostrar imagens de uma ilha voadora.

**Anne:** Mas... impossível...

Logo a seguir, os amigos estavam a telefonar uns aos outros.

**Anne:** Uma ilha voadora! Como é possível?

**Sara:** Eu fiquei super embasbacada a olhar para a televisão.

**Laura:** Isto tem alguma coisa a ver com os nossos inimigos!

**Marina:** Talvez o tremor de terra que sentimos tivesse sido a ilha a levantar-se do chão.

**Rick:** A Diana é capaz de saber alguma coisa sobre isto.

**Josh:** Eu não tenho o número da Diana. Eu reparei que ela também tinha um relógio parecido com o nosso no pulso.

**Karen:** Então é melhor tentarmos contactá-la. Ela pode ter algumas respostas para nós.

Mas nenhum dos guerreiros conseguiu contactar a Diana e por isso, tiveram de esperar pelo dia seguinte para falarem com ela.


	9. Possessões

**Capítulo 9: Possessões**

No dia seguinte, a Diana contactou os outros e para variar, decidiram juntar-se na mansão da Karen, que era mais espaçosa do que a casa da Sara.

**Rick:** Como é possível haver uma ilha que voa?

**Laura:** Sabes alguma coisa sobre isto, Diana?

**Diana:** Vejamos, no meu futuro, isto não aconteceu. - **explicou ela.** - Mas estive a fazer uma pesquisa. Supostamente, em volta da ilha há uma barreira protectora. Eu tenho uma teoria. Os cinco seres que faltavam devem ter-se unido e estão agora protegidos na ilha.

**Josh:** Se não saírem de lá, melhor.

**Diana:** Pois, mas o problema é que nos podem atacar de surpresa e nós não podemos ir até à ilha por causa da barreira. Eles souberam o que aconteceu ao Spectrus e uniram-se para não serem destruídos. Isto no futuro não tinha acontecido... bom, talvez porque quando os guerreiros começaram a vencer os seres, já eles tinham feito muitas mortes na Terra e estavam mais espalhados.

**Karen:** A questão é, como é que os vamos destruir?

**Diana:** Vamos ter de esperar que algum deles saia da ilha para o matarmos. Ou então, temos de achar uma forma de destruir a barreira.

**Laura:** Vou começar a pesquisar. Deve haver alguma maneira.

**Diana:** Olhem, é melhor eu agora falar-vos dos cinco últimos seres, pois eles são bastante poderosos. - **disse ela.** - Comecemos pelo Possius. Ele tem o poder de possuir as pessoas e controlá-las.

**Helena:** Isso não é nada bom...

**Diana:** Depois temos o Deathus. Ele é bastante perigoso. Ele tem o poder de trazer os mortos de novo há vida, mas como zombies.

**Sara:** Que nojo. Já tivemos de lutar contra zombies na altura do Scorpius.

**Diana:** Pois. Enquanto o Spectrus tinha a parte espiritual, o Deathus tem a parte dos corpos. Não podemos deixar que ele faça com que os cadáveres das pessoas andem por aí a atacar pessoas vivas.

**Anne:** Vamos tentar impedir isso, é claro.

**Diana:** De seguida temos o Nightus. Ele tem o poder de tornar os nossos pesadelos e medos realidade. Quando tivermos de o enfrentar, é bem possível que vocês tenham de se deparar com os vossos piores medos.

Os outros entreolharam-se, preocupados.

**Diana:** O quarto destes seres é o Vampius. Pelo nome já descobriram. Ele é um vampiro. E vai estar disposto a morder pessoas para as matar ou para também as transformar em vampiros para serem seus aliados.

**Marina:** Isso é horrível. Nunca gostei de vampiros. Mas pronto, esse leva com uma estaca no coração e puf, já era!

**Diana:** Pois, mas vai ser um bocadinho mais difícil que isso, porque ele é bastante forte e não nos vamos conseguir aproximar dele facilmente. - **avisou ela.** - Por fim, temos o Epidemus. De todos, dir-se-á que é o mais perigoso.

**Josh:** É muito forte?

**Diana:** Forte, ágil e o pior de tudo, uma epidemia ambulante. - **disse ela.** - Se ele arranhar uma pessoa, essa pessoa fica infectada com um vírus e transforma-se lentamente num meio monstro canibal, que ao arranhar ou morder as outras pessoas, propaga o vírus. Acreditem, não é uma coisa boa.

**Sabrina:** Isto tem a ver com o futuro. Diana, diz-nos. O que fizeram estes cinco no futuro?

A Diana suspirou.

**Diana:** Eles foram os piores. Houve boas pessoas que morreram a lutarem contra os seus aliados por causa das possessões do Possius. Cadáveres a deambular pelas ruas graças ao Deathus. Pessoas mortas de medo por causa dos pesadelos do Nightus. Mas no futuro, estes três foram destruídos pelos guerreiros. - **disse ela.** - Mas os outros dois não foram. O Vampius e o Epidemus foram os responsáveis pela quase extinção da raça humana. A maioria dos humanos transformou-se em monstros disformes e canibais ou em vampiros.

Os outros ficaram chocados.

**Diana:** Mas claro que há resistentes, como eu já tinha dito. Eles fizeram a minha máquina do tempo para eu regressar a este tempo e impedir que o mesmo aconteça. - **disse ela.** - Preciso muito da vossa ajuda.

**Sara:** Podes contar connosco.

**Anne:** Não vamos deixar que o nosso planeta se torne... enfim, num campo de batalha sangrento.

**Helena:** Vamos destruir esses cinco, podes ter a certeza.

**Diana:** Espero que consigamos. - **disse ela, suspirando.** - Está na hora de eu vos dar novos poderes.

**Leon:** Novos poderes?

**Diana:** Sim. Vim do futuro com algumas coisas para vos ajudar. E agora é a hora certa para vos dar isto.

A Diana remexeu na sua mala e tirou de lá nove cristais.

**Diana:** Aqui têm. - **disse ela, dando um cristal a cada um dos guerreiros.** - Eles contêm novos ataques. Vão precisar deles.

**Rick:** Porque é que só nos destes isto agora?

**Diana:** Achei melhor esperar. Estes ataques são bastante fortes e ao usá-los gastam mais energia do que quando usam outro ataque. Além disso, estes ataques são bastante destrutivos.

**Sara:** Hum... desculpa lá, mas isto são só cristais. Precisamos deles para atacar?

**Diana:** Ah, não. Desculpem. Encostem o cristal ao vosso peito.

Eles assim fizeram e os cristais começaram a brilhar. De seguida, os cristais desapareceram.

**Rick:** Sinto-me... mais forte...

**Marina:** Também eu.

**Laura:** E na minha cabeça...

**Anne:** O nome do meu novo ataque...

**Diana:** Pronto, agora da próxima vez que se transformarem, já poderão usar este novo ataque. - **disse ela.** - E como temos de esperar que os nossos inimigos se manifestem, sugiro que agora descansem.

No dia seguinte, a Anne acordou cedo para ir visitar a instituição, mas ao sair de casa, deparou-se com um táxi a chegar. De lá saiu a Amy.

**Amy:** Anne! - **gritou ela, correndo para a amiga.**

**Anne:** Amy, o que fazes aqui?

**Amy:** Ora, esqueceste-te? Tínhamos combinado que eu vinha passar uns dias a tua casa. Lembras-te? Combinámos isto há pelo menos um mês.

**Anne:** Oh... bem, esqueci-me. - **disse ela, encolhendo os ombros.** - É que se têm passado imensas coisas...

A Amy baixou a voz.

**Amy:** Coisas a ver com os guerreiros?

**Anne:** Sim.

**Amy:** Tens de me contar tudo!

**Anne:** Bom, anda lá então, vem pôr as tuas coisas dentro de casa. - **disse ela e a Amy seguiu-a para dentro de casa.**

Enquanto isso, a Laura preparava-se para sair da sua casa. O Gabriel veio ter com ela.

**Gabriel:** Laura, a tal ilha que está a voar ou flutuar no céu, é algo mau?

**Laura:** A ilha em si, não. Mas quem está na ilha, sim.

**Gabriel:** Vocês vão conseguir vencer?

**Laura:** Esperamos que sim.

**Gabriel:** Estou a ver... vais onde?

**Laura:** Vou dar uma volta. Queres vir comigo?

**Gabriel:** Pode ser.

Enquanto isso, a Marina e a Sara estavam a ter uma tarefa importante. Estavam agora num prédio bastante alto e à espera de falar com a directora Felícia.

**Marina:** Será que isto é mesmo boa ideia?

**Sara:** Claro. A Felícia trabalha nesta estação de televisão. Se há um mal à solta, é boa ideia nós irmos contar-lhe e ela pode divulgar isso para todo o mundo. Assim as pessoas vão conseguir, de certa maneira, precaver-se.

De seguida, uma mulher alta e magra, com uma cara mal-humorada veio ter com elas. Chamava-se Doris.

**Doris:** Desculpem, mas a directora está muito ocupada. Não as pode receber.

**Sara:** Mas é assunto importante!

**Doris:** Lamento, mas não podem falar com ela. Podem marcar uma hora... deixem cá ver... ah, segundo a agenda da directora, há uma vaga para falarem com ela daqui a dois meses.

A Marina bufou.

**Marina:** Dois meses? Era só o que faltava! Anda Sara.

A Marina começou a dirigir-se para a sala do fundo, onde estava uma placa a dizer "directora". A Doris tentou pôr-se à frente da Marina, mas a Marina empurrou-a para o lado.

A Marina abriu a porta do gabinete da Felícia e ela e a Sara entraram. A Marina fechou a porta e trancou-a. A Felícia, que estava a mexer no computador, olhou para elas, surpreendida.

**Felícia:** Quem são vocês?

**Sara:** Nós somos as pessoas que têm uma notícia exclusiva para o seu canal.

**Felícia:** Hum... sentem-se. - **disse ela e as duas amigas sentaram-se.** - Contem-me lá que notícia é essa.

A Sara e a Marina contaram tudo. A Felícia abriu a boca de espanto.

**Felícia:** Isso é verdade? Não sei... não sei se posso confiar em vocês.

**Sara:** Tem de confiar. Para o bem de toda a gente.

**Marina:** Enfim, já esperava que ela não acreditasse, por isso, Poder Sagrado da Terra!

A Marina transformou-se de seguida em Guerreira da Terra.

**Felícia:** Oh! Tu és uma das guerreiras... bem, afinal a história era verdadeira.

**Sara:** Claro que sim. Olhe, tem de divulgar esta informação.

**Felícia:** Claro. Assim as pessoas vão ficar informadas de tudo. Podem esconder-se ou defender-se. E o meu canal tem um exclusivo! - **disse ela, feliz.**

A Marina destransformou-se de seguida.

**Marina:** Agora, faça o favor de manter a minha identidade em segredo.

**Felícia:** Claro, claro. Eu realmente adorava poder dizer ao mundo quem são os guerreiros, mas isso teria consequências muito graves para vocês. Quem sabe o número de lunáticos que não vos queria fazer mal. - **disse ela, abanando a cabeça.** - Não se preocupem. Eu não revelo a ninguém nada sobre a vossa identidade.

Nessa noite, o canal da Felícia transmitiu a notícia dos seres malignos para todo o mundo. As reacções não se fizeram esperar.

**Presidente Busha:** Mais uma ameaça ao mundo!

**Lili Canetas:** Ai credo, possessões, mortos vivos... valha-me Deus!

**José Castelo Negro:** Ó Betty, está a ver, se calhar vão haver mortos vivos a passear-se nas ruas. Já dizem que você é uma morta viva e agora ainda vão haver outros!

**Betty Frankenstein:** Oh, my god! Zombies! But I'm so happy do be alive!

**Alir:** Bom, o que eu, a Karen e a Darkia fizemos há tanto tempo atrás agora não parece quase nada, comparado com isto.

**Max:** Os guerreiros vão conseguir matar estes seres malvados. Sem dúvida.

E os pais dos guerreiros não estavam nada contentes de ter os filhos a enfrentar uma ameaça tão potente.

**Mãe da Marina:** Filha, isto é perigoso.

**Marina:** Eu sei, mas eu sou uma guerreira. É o meu dever vencer estes monstros.

**Mãe do Rick:** Ai querido, eu preferia que não te envolvesses nisto.

**Rick:** Mãe, eu e os meus amigos temos poderes para vencer estes seres. Temos de proteger o mundo.

No dia seguinte, ainda não havia nenhuma movimentação vinda da ilha voadora. Os guerreiros continuavam com as suas vidas normais. A Sara e a Sabrina tinham ido fazer compras.

**Sabrina:** Adorei o biquíni novo! - **disse ela, feliz.** - Estou desejosa de ir à praia.

**Sara:** Também eu. Apanhar uns banhos de sol e esquecer os problemas.

**Sabrina:** Problemas a ver com os seres malignos ou problemas amorosos?

A Sara suspirou.

**Sara:** As duas coisas.

**Sabrina:** Então agora o Leon e o Dean andam os dois interessados em ti. Tens imensa sorte! Eles são os dois bonitos e simpáticos.

**Sara:** Pois...

**Sabrina:** Não gostas de nenhum deles?

**Sara:** A verdade é que não sei... não sei o que sinto realmente. E não queria magoar nenhum dos dois.

**Sabrina:** Isso é impossível. Se ficares com um deles, o outro vai sofrer. Se não ficares com nenhum dos dois, sofrem os dois. - **disse ela, encolhendo os ombros.** - É a vida.

Por essa altura, o ser maligno Possius, saiu a voar da ilha voadora. Ele voou rapidamente até à cidade Starfield. Possius era um monstro alto, de pele vermelha e preta.

**Possius:** Guerreiros, agora vou acabar com vocês, como vocês acabaram com alguns dos outros seres malignos. - **disse ele, levantando os braços para o ar.** - Raios de Possessão!

Vários raios brancos começaram a cair pela cidade. A Karen, o Leon e a Helena iam a caminho da praia.

**Karen:** Vamos aproveitar o sol.

**Helena:** Sim.

Nesse momento, um dos raios acertou na Helena.

**Leon:** Mas o que é isto?

Logo de seguida, mais dois raios caíram sobre a Karen e o Leon. Por toda a cidade, várias pessoas começavam a ser possuídas.

A Laura, o Gabriel e o Rick vinham a sair do centro comercial quando viram os raios a cair e se esconderam.

**Gabriel:** O que foi aquilo?

**Laura:** Acho que é obra dos nossos inimigos.

Eles saíram para a rua. Os raios já tinham parado de cair do céu.

**Rick:** Temos de avisar os outros e...

Nesse momento, um homem que ia a passar na rua atirou-se para cima do Rick e começou a bater-lhe.

**Gabriel:** Ei! Largue-o!

O Gabriel deu um murro ao homem e ele caiu no chão.

**Laura:** Estás bem, Rick?

**Rick:** Sim.

Nesse momento, eles começaram a ver várias pessoas a irem na direcção deles, com caras sinistras.

**Gabriel:** Isto não é normal...

**Laura:** Tem a ver com um dos seres... vejamos, vampiros, não... mortos vivos... não... já sei! É o ser das possessões!

**Rick:** Temos de sair daqui. Vamos!

Eles voltaram a entrar no centro comercial, enquanto várias pessoas iam a correr atrás deles para os magoar.

A Sara e a Sabrina iam nesse momento a correr pelo meio da rua.

**Sabrina:** Porque é que nos estão a atacar? - **perguntou ela, aflita.**

**Sara:** Algo se passou. - **respondeu ela, continuando a correr.**

Nesse momento, a Karen surgiu de um beco.

**Sara:** Karen! Passa-se alguma coisa com estas pessoas.

**Karen:** Eu sei. - **disse ela, sorrindo.** - O mestre Possius tem-nos possuídos. Tal como a mim.

A Sara e a Sabrina recuaram.

**Karen:** Não fujam. Poder Negro do Gelo!

A Karen transformou-se em Guerreira do Gelo, mas desta vez tinha um uniforme negro.

**Karen:** Vou acabar com vocês.

**Sara:** Pára, Karen!

**Karen:** Raio Glacial Negro!

A Sara e a Sabrina saltaram para o lado. O ataque acertou em várias das pessoas que vinham atrás da Sara e da Sabrina e congelou-as.

**Sabrina:** Ela está possuída. Sara, tens de a parar.

**Sara:** Estou a ver... está bem. Poder Sagrado da Água!

Segundos depois, a Sara estava transformada.

**Sara:** Queres luta, Karen? Pois vais tê-la!

Por essa altura, a Marina estava a correr rapidamente, fugindo do Josh, que também estava possuído.

**Marina:** Josh, pára!

**Josh:** Não fujas, vou acabar contigo! - **gritou ele, tentando dar-lhe um murro.**

**Marina:** Raios, tu estás possuído. Aquele raio caiu em cima de ti.

**Josh:** Eu sinto-me bem. Sinto-me forte. - **disse ele, rindo-se.** - Vou ter de te matar.

**Marina:** Não! Tu amas-me!

**Josh:** Isso era o velho Josh. O novo Josh quer poder e quer a tua morte também. - **disse ele.** - Poder Negro do Trovão!

Segundos depois, ele estava transformado em Guerreiro do Trovão, com um uniforme negro.

**Marina:** Ai é? Eu vou parar-te, Josh! Poder Sagrado da Terra!

No centro comercial, o Rick, a Laura e o Gabriel estavam a subir para o último piso, com várias pessoas possuídas a correr atrás deles.

**Gabriel:** Eles são muitos.

**Rick:** Talvez... sim, temos de os parar com os nossos poderes. Laura, transformação!

**Laura:** Está bem. Poder Sagrado do Fogo!

**Rick:** Poder Sagrado dos Elementos!

Os dois transformaram-se em guerreiros.

**Laura:** Ok. Aqui vai. Chama Escaldante!

O caminho por onde as pessoas possuídas estavam a correr incendiou-se, mas elas não pararam.

**Gabriel:** Estão possuídos... nem ligam que os seus corpos se estejam a queimar.

**Rick:** É a minha vez! Explosão do Caos!

O ataque acertou nas pessoas possuídas e elas ficaram desorientadas, começando a correr na direcção oposta e lutando umas com as outras.

**Rick:** Aquilo deve mantê-los ocupados por um tempo.

**Leon:** Choque Negro da Escuridão!

O ataque acertou no Rick e ele foi lançado no ar, indo cair no piso de baixo.

**Laura:** Não! Rick! - **gritou ela, aflita.**

O Leon, também possuído, mas com o mesmo uniforme negro do costume, pois a sua cor era mesmo essa, riu-se.

**Leon:** Oh, coitadinho, caiu.

**Gabriel:** Mais um possuído...

**Laura:** Como te atreves a fazer isto ao Rick?! Vais pagar por isso!

Na casa da Anne, a Amy foi à janela e ficou preocupada.

**Amy:** Anne! Há muitas pessoas a rodear a tua casa! - **gritou ela, assustada.**

A Anne veio há janela também.

**Anne:** Oh não... alguma coisa se passa.

Nesse momento, o relógio dela apitou. Ela carregou num botão e apareceu a cara da Diana.

**Diana:** Anne, onde estás?

**Anne:** Estou na minha casa.

**Diana:** Um dos seres malignos, Possius, saiu da ilha voadora e possuiu várias pessoas da cidade. Eu estou escondida numa loja, mas há várias pessoas possuídas a cercar a loja.

**Anne:** Também há muitas pessoas a cercar a minha casa... estarão todos possuídos?

**Diana:** Provavelmente. Tem cuidado. Temos de destruir o Possius, para que as possessões terminem.

Nesse momento, a janela do quarto da Anne partiu-se e a Helena saltou, atingindo a Anne, que caiu no chão. A Amy começou a gritar. A Helena, transformada em guerreira, com um uniforme negro, sorriu.

**Helena:** Chegou a tua hora, Anne.

A Anne tentou levantar-se, mas a Helena não deixou.

**Helena:** Diz adeus.

**Amy:** Tu é que dizes adeus! - **gritou ela, pegando numa jarra e partindo-a na cabeça da Helena.**

A Helena caiu para o lado e a Anne levantou-se.

**Anne:** Ela também está possuída... ok. Poder Sagrado do Vento!

De volta à Karen, à Sara e à Sabrina, a Sara e a Karen estavam a lutar ferozmente.

**Karen:** Raio Glacial Negro!

**Sara:** Onda Congelante!

Os dois ataques colidiram no ar e anularam-se.

**Karen:** Está na hora de eu começar a lutar a sério e te matar, Sara.

**Sara:** Não vais matar ninguém! Onda Congelante!

A Karen ergueu as mãos e absorveu o ataque.

**Karen:** Com o meu poder de absorção, não me vais conseguir acertar com esses ataques. **- disse ela, sorrindo.** - Estás feita.

Nessa altura, a Sabrina saltou e mandou a Karen ao chão.

**Sabrina**: Ataca, Sara!

**Sara:** Onda...

Mas nessa altura, a Karen puxou a Sabrina para a frente dela.

**Karen:** Ah, ataca-me a mim e a tua maninha também é atacada.

**Sara:** Larga a Sabrina!

**Karen:** Nem pensar.

Nesse momento, a Sabrina baixou-se um pouco e mordeu a mão da Karen.

**Karen:** Ai! A minha mão! - **gritou ela, furiosa.** - Toma!

A Karen deu um murro à Sabrina, que caiu no chão. Depois começou a dar-lhe pontapés. A Sara ficou vermelha de fúria.

**Sara:** Não tocas na minha irmã! - **gritou ela, correndo para a Karen.** - Toma lá!

A Sara deu um e outro murro à Karen, que não se conseguiu defender.

**Sara:** Toma! E mais um! Vais pagar!

Por fim, lançou a Karen contra uma parede e a Karen desmaiou.

**Sabrina:** Sara... conseguiste!

A Sara, ofegante, sorriu.

**Sara:** Ninguém... se mete com a minha irmã.


	10. Super Ataques

**Capítulo 10: Super Ataques**

A Laura e o Leon estavam a lutar furiosamente. O Rick tinha-se conseguido levantar do piso inferior e tinha fugido das várias pessoas possuídas que o queriam magoar.

**Laura:** Explosão Escaldante!

**Leon:** Explosão Sombria Negra!

Os dois ataques colidiram no ar.

**Leon:** Não me podes vencer. Eu tenho mais poder. - **disse ele, sorrindo.** - Vou mostrar-te.

No momento seguinte, o Leon desapareceu. A Laura deu um passo atrás.

**Laura:** Leon... isso não vale!

Do lado da Laura surgiu a voz do Leon.

**Leon:** Estou apenas a usar o meu poder de invisibilidade. Raio Sombra!

A Laura caiu no chão, mas levantou-se rapidamente. Olhou à sua volta. O Leon estava invisível e ela não conseguia saber onde ele estava. Por essa altura, sentiu o Leon dar-lhe um murro e caiu no chão novamente.

O Leon riu-se.

**Leon:** Fraquinha. Vais morrer.

O Leon, ainda invisível, começou a dar pontapés à Laura. Nessa altura, o Gabriel aproxmiou-se a correr e saltou para cima do Leon. Não o conseguia ver, mas sabia que ele estava ali por estar a dar pontapés na Laura.

Os dois caíram no chão e o Leon ficou visível novamente.

**Gabriel:** Não magoas a minha irmã! - **gritou ele, começando a esmurrar o Leon.**

**Leon:** Raio...

**Gabriel:** Cala a boca! - **gritou ele, pondo a mão na boca do Leon.**

Sem conseguir falar, o Leon não conseguia usar o seu poder. A Laura aproximou-se.

**Laura:** Não o magoes mais, Gabriel. Ele está possuído. Não tem culpa do que está a fazer. - **disse ela, baixando-se sobre o Leon. O Gabriel afastou-se.** - Esta é por me teres dado pontapés e teres mandado o Rick para o piso de baixo!

A Laura deu um murro com toda a força no estômago do Leon e ele desmaiou.

**Gabriel:** Tu a dizeres para não o magoar mais, mas bateste-lhe também. Bem, este pelo menos está dominado.

**Laura:** Mas é preciso vencer o ser maligno que o está a controlar.

A Laura olhou para o seu relógio e viu um ponto roxo no mapa da cidade.

**Laura:** Já sei onde ele está. Vamos.

Ela e o Gabriel foram até aos elevadores.

**Gabriel:** Não estão a funcionar.

**Laura:** Oh, mas com o meu poder da tecnologia, vão funcionar.

A Laura tocou no elevador e ele abriu as portas de seguida. Ela e o Gabriel entraram no elevador e pararam no piso térreo. Saíram do centro comercial. O Rick estava lá fora a lutar contra algumas das pessoas possuídas. Ao ver a Laura e o Gabriel veio a correr ter com eles.

**Rick:** Então?

**Laura:** O Leon foi dominado. Já sei onde está o tal... Possius.

**Rick:** Então vamos ter com ele. Barreira Mística!

Eles começaram a andar rapidamente. As pessoas possuídas tentavam atacar a barreira, mas ela mantinha-se firme e assim a Laura, o Rick e o Gabriel puderam andar sem serem atacados.

Por essa altura, a Marina e o Josh continuavam a lutar no parque da cidade.

**Marina:** Oh Josh, tu consegues fazer melhor do que isso, não?

**Josh:** Argh! Eu vou matar-te! - **gritou ele.** - Relâmpago Eléctrico Negro!

A Marina saltou para o lado.

**Marina:** Bem, como estás possuído e estamos aqui a lutar um contra o outro, será que isto se pode considerar a nossa primeira briga de namorados? - **perguntou ela, sorrindo.**

**Josh:** Pára de gozar comigo. Vou matar-te!

**Marina:** Estás sempre a dizer isso, mas eu sou mais forte.

**Josh:** Talvez. Mas eu sou mais rápido.

O Josh correu rapidamente e acertou na Marina, que caiu no chão. A Marina levantou-se, zangada.

**Marina:** Ok, Josh. Eu gosto muito de ti, mas agora chega!

**Josh:** Então, ataca-me!

**Marina:** Se é isso que queres. Energia de Pedras!

O Josh correu rapidamente, desviando-se.

**Marina:** Tu tens a super velocidade, mas eu tenho a super força. - **disse ela.**

A Marina pegou numa estátua horrorosa que havia no parque.

**Marina:** Aqui vai!

A Marina mandou a estátua contra o Josh e ele só se desviou por um segundo.

**Josh:** Argh! Quase que me matavas! - **gritou ele, furioso.**

Olhou à sua volta e não viu a Marina.

**Josh:** Onde estás?

**Marina: **Aqui. - **disse ela.**

O Josh virou-se e a Marina agarrou-lhe os braços.

**Marina: **Ganhei.

**Josh: **Não... eu sou mais forte. O mestre Possius...

**Marina: **Ora, cala-te com isso. Possius nem é nome de gente... bem, considerando que é um ser maligno, não é gente. - **disse ela.** - Eu tenho de o ir vencer. E tu estás a atrapalhar.

A Marina chegou-se para a frente e beijou o Josh.

**Marina:** Bons sonhos, amor.

De seguida ela deu um murro com toda a força no Josh, lançando-o contra uma árvore. O Josh desmaiou.

Marina: Bons sonhos. Agora vou vencer esse tal Possius.

Na casa da Anne, a Helena tinha-se levantado e estava a lutar com a Anne.

**Helena:** Esfera de Luz Negra!

A Anne desviou-se e o ataque acertou na parede, rachando-a.

**Anne:** Estás a destruir o meu quarto! - **gritou ela, zangada.** - Vamos mas é lutar lá para fora!

A Anne saiu a voar pela janela e a Helena foi atrás dela. A Amy aproximou-se da janela e viu que havia pessoas a tentar subir para entrar no quarto.

**Amy:** Ei! Saiam daí, pessoas malucas! - **gritou ela, zangada.**

A Amy pegou nalguns livros da Anne e começou a mandá-los contra as pessoas.

**Amy:** Vocês não vão entrar nesta casa!

A Anne e a Helena começaram a lutar na rua.

**Helena:** Não me podes vencer.

**Anne:** Uma ova! Tu és a Guerreira de Luz, não fica bem teres um uniforme negro. E ainda pior, usares ataques que têm os termos "luz" e "negra" no mesmo nome.

**Helena:** Morre! Espiral Luminosa Negra!

**Anne:** Vento Bloqueador!

Enquanto elas lutavam, várias pessoas tinham subido pelo telhado até ao quarto da Anne. A Amy tinha fugido para cima do telhado. As pessoas começaram a tentar alcançá-la.

**Amy:** Deixem-me! Anne! Anne! Socorro!

A Anne ouviu a voz da Amy e saiu dali a voar.

**Helena:** Volta aqui!

A Anne voou até ao telhado e pegou na Amy.

**Anne:** Vamos. - **disse ela, levantando voo.** - Amy, estás muito pesada...

**Amy:** Ora, estou de férias e gosto de comer. **- disse ela.**

A Anne voou com a Amy até à rua e depois pousou-a no chão.

**Anne:** Foge e esconde-te.

**Amy:** Ok. Boa sorte. - **disse ela, fugindo dali a correr.**

A Helena aproximou-se.

**Helena:** Vamos terminar a nossa luta!

**Anne:** Ok. Remoinho Cortante!

**Helena:** Espiral Luminosa Negra!

Os dois ataques colidiram no ar e anularam-se.

**Anne:** Bem, é altura de usar o meu novo ataque.

A Anne estendeu as mãos para o céu.

**Anne:** Deus do Vento, vem em meu auxílio! Trás contigo a tempestade e a força dos ventos! Ciclone Destruidor!

Gerou-se um enorme ciclone, que foi na direcção da Helena.

**Helena:** Huh? Oh não! - **gritou ela, começando a fugir.**

O ciclone acertou nela e lançou-a no ar com toda a força. Além disso, arrancou parte do alcatrão, algumas árvores que estavam ali perto e elevou alguns carros no ar. Depois, o ciclone desapareceu e as árvores, o alcatrão e os carros caíram no chão, destruídos. A Anne voou e apanhou a Helena no ar. A Helena tinha desmaiado.

**Anne:** Ena, este ataque é mesmo forte. - **disse ela, pousando a Helena no chão.** - Bem... coitados dos donos dos carros... mas teve de ser. Agora vou vencer o ser maligno.

Alguns minutos depois, a Laura, o Rick e o Gabriel tinham chegado à Câmara Municipal. O Possius estava ali, sorrindo para eles.

**Laura:** Rick, protege o Gabriel. Eu trato disto. - **disse ela, saindo da barreira.**

Logo de seguida, apareceu a Marina vinda de um lado e a Sara e a Sabrina vindas de outro.

**Sara:** Sabrina, vai ter com o Rick e protege-te.

**Sabrina:** Está bem. - **disse ela, saindo dali a correr.**

As três guerreiras caminharam juntas em direcção ao Possius.

**Possius:** Parece que as minhas pessoas possuídas não vos conseguiram parar.

Nesse momento, apareceu a Anne a voar e pouso perto das outras três.

**Sara:** Não tinhas o direito de possuir estas pessoas.

**Laura:** Fizeste com que elas nos atacassem.

**Marina:** E agora vais pagar por isso.

**Anne:** Vamos acabar contigo e terminar com as possessões.

O Possius riu-se.

**Possius:** Vocês não me conseguirão vencer. - **disse ele.** - Raios de Possessão!

Vários raios acertaram nas quatro guerreiras, mas elas continuaram andar em direcção ao Possius.

**Sara:** Isto não nos afecta. Tenho a minha irmã no pensamento. Por ela, vais morrer.

**Marina:** Tu possuíste o meu namorado, não vais fazer o mesmo a mim.

**Laura:** Pensas que os teus poderes são infinitos e que resultam em toda a gente? Estás enganado.

**Anne:** Tu só conheces os sentimentos do mal. Mas o bem resiste a muita coisa.

O Possius recuou.

**Possius:** Não é possível... ninguém resiste às minhas possessões!

As quatro amigas entreolharam-se e sorriram.

**Anne:** Como a Guerreira do Fogo disse, tu estás enganado.

**Sara:** Chega de conversa. Chegou a tua hora, Possius.

**Marina:** Finalmente, vou usar o meu ataque novo. Poderes ocultos da Terra, dêem-me o poder para acabar com este ser maléfico! Terramoto Fatal!

O chão começou a tremer por baixo dos pés do Possius e depois engoliu-o de seguida. Várias pedras foram lançadas no ar e parte da Câmara Municipal ruiu.

**Marina:** Ups... o ataque era mais forte do que eu estava à espera...

Nesse momento, abriu-se um novo buraco no chão e o Possius saiu de lá, ferido.

**Possius:** Ainda não acabaram comigo.

**Sara:** Deuses Aquáticos, é hora de me ajudarem a terminar esta tarefa. Vamos mergulhar este ser nas águas do bem. Tsunami Gigante!

Uma onda gigante foi contra o Possius.

**Possius:** Argh! Eu não sei nadar!

O ataque acertou nele, destruindo-o de vez. As ruas perto da câmara municipal ficaram inundadas.

**Sara:** Vencemos... mas agora a câmara vai ter bastante trabalho em limpeza...

Com a destruição do Possius, todas as pessoas possuídas voltaram ao normal. Entretanto, o Leon, o Josh, a Karen e a Helena estavam um pouco feridos devido às lutas contra os outros guerreiros. O grupinho reuniu-se na mansão da Karen.

**Karen:** Estou toda dorida. - **queixou-se ela.** - E tenho uma mordedura na mão!

**Sara:** Isso foi a Sabrina...

**Sabrina:** Ora, a Karen estava a magoar-me quando estava possuída e eu mordi-lhe. Bem feita.

**Helena:** Eu também estou um bocadinho dorida, mas é só.

**Anne:** Pois, mas por causa de ti, agora o meu quarto vai ter de entrar em renovações. - **disse ela, abanando a cabeça.** - Tenho a janela partida, uma parede rachada, várias coisas estragadas...

**Helena:** Eu sou rica, pago-te isso tudo, não te preocupes.

A Marina aproximou-se do Josh.

**Marina:** E tu, querido?

**Josh:** Pensei que tinhas dito que nunca me ias chamar querido em público.

**Marina:** Nesta situação, abro uma excepção.

**Josh:** O médico disse que mais um pouco e tinha partido algumas costelas. - **disse ele, abanando a cabeça.** - Tu bateste-me com imensa força!

**Marina:** Ora, tu é que estavas possuído e sempre a dizer que me ias matar. Eu tive de fazer alguma coisa.

De todos, o Leon parecia que era o que estava em pior estado.

**Leon:** Quase não me consigo mexer. - **queixou-se ele.**

**Gabriel:** Desculpa lá, mas estavas a bater na minha irmã e pronto, tive de te atacar para a defender.

**Leon:** Eu percebo. - **disse ele, abanando a cabeça.** - Mas podias ter-me batido menos.

A Sara aproximou-se.

**Sara:** Coitado de ti, Leon. Mas vais ficar bem. Se precisares de alguma coisa, é só dizeres-me.

O Dean cruzou os braços.

**Dean:** Lá está ela, toda preocupada com o Leon.

**Sabrina:** Dean, não sejas assim. - **disse ela, rindo-se.** – Grandes ciúmes que tu tens.

**Diana:** Bom, guerreiros, apesar de tudo, têm feito um óptimo trabalho. Só restam quatro seres malignos. E tenho quase a certeza que o próximo ser vai actuar hoje. - **disse ela.** - O ser Deathus, como eu já disse, pode transformar os mortos em zombies. Não podemos deixar que ele faça isso. Por isso, vamos estar atentos. No meu futuro, ele actuou de noite, logo a seguir ao Possuius, por isso aqui deve acontecer o mesmo.

**Karen:** Ah, mas vai aparecer hoje à noite? Eu estou demasiado dorida para lutar...

**Diana:** Não deve haver problema. Anne, Rick, Sara, Laura e Marina, vocês e eu vamos reunir-nos esta noite. Mal haja sinal do Deathus, vamos para onde ele for e acabamos com ele. Sem os zombies do lado dele, ele não é nada de especial.

Eram dez da noite e a Sara, o Rick, a Diana, a Laura, a Marina e a Sabrina estavam todos reunidos no quarto da Sara. A Laura estava ao computador. No ecrã aparecia a imagem da ilha voadora.

**Laura:** Com esta imagem de satélite que está a captar a ilha constantemente, vamos conseguir ver quando o tal Deathus sair de lá. - **disse ela, abananado a cabeça.** - Ele não há-de ser grande problema.

**Sabrina:** Sabiam que a Diana me disse que eu, no futuro dela, sou madrinha dela?

Os outros olharam para a Diana, surpreendidos.

**Diana:** Bom, é verdade.

**Sara:** É estranho estarmos a falar de um futuro que sabemos que vai acontecer, mas a Diana não nos conta o que nos aconteceu exactamente.

**Diana:** É para o vosso próprio bem.

**Anne:** Mas olha lá, Diana. Se nós vencermos todos os seres malignos... isso vai alterar o futuro... mas, tu vens do futuro... será que com a nossa vitória, tu ainda vais nascer no futuro?

**Marina:** Oh, é verdade. Se o futuro mudar e por exemplo, os teus pais nem se conhecerem ou assim, não vais nascer. O que te vai acontecer então?

A Diana encolheu os ombros.

**Diana:** Sinceramente, não sei. Se o futuro mudar drasticamente, talvez eu desapareça simplesmente. Talvez não me aconteça nada. Talvez eu nasça no futuro, mesmo que ele seja pacífico em vez de ser um verdadeiro inferno. - **disse ela.** - Mas eu não posso prever isso.

**Rick:** Então queres dizer que, para salvares o mundo, podes estar a arriscar a tua vida? Podes desaparecer. Podes nunca vir a nascer no mundo futuro.

**Diana:** É verdade. Mas o bem do mundo é muito mais valioso que a minha vida.

Os outros entreolharam-se. Enquanto os guerreiros faziam sacrifícios a lutar, a Diana arriscava a sua vida de uma maneira diferente, mas mesmo assim bastante perigosa.

Subitamente, a Laura soltou uma exclamação.

**Laura:** Pessoal! Está a acontecer alguma coisa!

Todos correram para a frente do computador. Uma distorção apareceu na barreira da ilha voadora e de lá saiu o Deathus a voar.

**Laura:** Vamos cá ver... para onde irá ele?

A Laura ajustou a visão do satélite. O Deathus aterrou pouco depois.

**Laura:** Ok... ele está na vila Orskbane, na Rússia. - d**isse ela.** - Está na hora de actuarmos.

**Marina:** Vamos a isso. - **disse ela, decidida.** - Poder Sagrado da Terra!

**Rick:** Poder Sagrado dos Elementos!

**Laura:** Poder Sagrado do Fogo!

**Sara:** Poder Sagrado da Água!

**Anne:** Poder Sagrado do Vento!

Os cinco transformaram-se e deram as mãos.

**Diana:** Eu vou com vocês.

**Sara:** Não é necessário. Nós vamos acabar com o tal Deathus. Fica aqui a tomar conta da Sabrina.

**Sabrina:** Ei. Eu já sou bastante crescidinha para ter alguém a tomar conta de mim. - **disse ela, aborrecida.**

Os guerreiros riram-se.

**Diana:** Boa sorte.

**Todos:** Teletransporte dos Guerreiros!

E no momento seguinte, tinham desaparecido.

**Sabrina:** Bom... eu vou ligar à Amy. Já que ela ficou na casa da Anne, vou dar-lhe as novidades. - **disse ela, pegando no telefone.** - A Sara pensa que eu sou uma criança. Como se eu precisasse de alguém que tomasse conta de mim!

**Diana:** É engraçado. No futuro tu é que tomavas conta de mim. - **disse ela, suspirando.** - As coisas mudam.

Os cinco guerreiros apareceram na vila Orskbane.

**Anne:** O Deathus deve estar no cemitério.

**Sara:** Ah, ele está perto. - **disse ela, olhando para o seu relógio que tinha um mapa da vila.** - Vamos!

Eles começaram a correr e chegaram ao cemitério. O Deathus já tinha trazido de volta dois zombies quando eles apareceram.

**Laura:** Pára, seu monstro nojento! - **gritou ela.**

O Deathus virou-se para os encarar. Era um ser todo negro com uma máscara grotesca na cara.

**Deathus:** Guerreiros. Vieram mais cedo do que eu esperava.

**Rick:** Nós sabemos. Agora vamos acabar contigo.

**Deathus:** Argh, zombies, ataquem!

Os dois zombies foram na direcção dos guerreiros.

**Laura:** Explosão Escaldante!

**Sara:** Onda Congelante!

Um dos zombies começou a arder e caiu no chão sem se mexer. O outro ficou congelado. O Deathus deu um passo atrás.

**Deathus:** Bolas... eu volto!

Ele começou a voar, tentando fugir.

**Anne:** Isso é que não! - **gritou ela, voando atrás dele.** - Toma lá! Ciclone Destruidor!

O ataque foi contra o Deathus e ele caiu do céu, indo contra algumas campas do cemitério.

**Laura:** Agora é hora de eu usar o meu novo ataque! Poderes do Fogo, preciso de todo o meu poder agora! Deathus, queima e arrepende-te do que fizeste! Lava Vulcânica!

O chão tremeu por baixo do Deathus e no momento seguinte, uma rajada de lava saiu do chão, acertando em cheio no ser maligno. Ele foi elevado no ar e tentou fugir.

**Marina:** Ele está a tentar fugir!

**Rick:** Ele não foge.

Usando o seu poder de teletransporte, o Rick apareceu perto do Deathus.

**Rick:** Pela paz no mundo, Deathus, está na hora de ires desta para pior. Poderes dos elementos, é altura do ataque final. Destruição Elementar!

O ataque foi contra o Deathus e deu-se uma enorme explosão. O corpo do Deathus ficou despedaçado em mil bocadinhos e depois todos os bocadinhos se transformaram em areia.

**Rick:** Consegui. - **disse ele.**

Só depois é que se apercebeu que tinha aparecido no ar e ele não tinha o poder de voar.

**Rick:** Oh... ah!

A Anne veio a voar e agarrou-o.

**Anne:** Espertinho. Apareceste no ar.

**Rick:** Pois foi... mas não o podia deixar fugir. Ao menos, acabei com ele.

A Anne levou o Rick até à Sara, a Marina e a Laura.

Laura: Muito bem, Rick. - **disse ela, sorrindo**.

**Marina:** Assim é que é. Aquele nem nos conseguiu atacar.

**Sara:** Pessoal... hum, olhem.

A Sara apontou para o lugar onde o ataque da Laura tinha acertado. Continuava a sair de lá alguma lava.

**Sara:** A lava está a invadir o cemitério!

**Laura:** Oh... ora bolas, estes novos poderes são fortes, mas destrutivos.

**Rick:** Sara, vamos a isto! Raio da Água!

**Sara:** Ok. Onda Congelante!

Os dois ataques acertaram na lava e ela solidificou e parou.

**Anne:** Pronto, já está controlada.

**Marina:** Olhem lá... e estes dois zombies?

Eles olharam para os dois zombies que continuavam caídos no chão.

**Laura:** Sem o Deathus, eles voltaram a ser só cadáveres.

**Sara:** Pois, mas são cadáveres de pessoas que foram enterradas aqui. De pessoas que têm familiares e que não vão gostar de ver os seus entes queridos fora das campas...

A Marina deu um passo em frente.

**Marina:** Parece que vamos ter de os pôr de novo no lugar.

**Anne:** O quê? Nas campas?

**Marina:** Sim. Bem, vou ver se encontro umas pás.

A Marina afastou-se.

**Laura:** Oh meu Deus, agora vamos enterrar corpos...

Duas horas depois, os zombies estavam enterrados de volta nas suas campas.

**Sara:** Espero que tenhamos posto cada um no seu devido lugar.

**Laura:** Pois, podemos termo-nos enganado e trocado as campas em que eles estavam.

**Rick:** Não se preocupem com isso. De certeza que os cadáveres não se vão queixar.

**As outras:** -.-" Que piada, Rick.


	11. Os Medos dos Guerreiros

**Capítulo 11: Os Medos dos Guerreiros**

Passados dois dias, os três seres malignos restantes ainda não tinham dado sinal de vida.

**Peter:** Continuam lá na ilha voadora. Pelo menos não nos vêem chatear.

**Anne:** Pois, mas quando as coisas estão muito calmas, temos de desconfiar.

E três dias depois, o Nightus saiu da ilha e apareceu na Austrália. A sua cara apareceu no céu de todo o mundo.

**Nightus:** Guerreiros dos Elementos, eu sou Nightus, o ser dos pesadelos e medos. Se me querem vencer, venham ter comigo. Vamos aviso-vos, eu sou o vosso pior pesadelo.

O grupinho reuniu-se.

**Sabrina:** Isto é obviamente uma armadilha!

**Amy:** Não devem ir.

Diana: Pelo contrário, eles têm mesmo de ir. - **disse ela, abanando a cabeça.** - E eu vou com vocês. Mas temos de ter muito cuidado, o Nightus vai usar os vossos medos para não deixar que cheguemos a ele.

**Marina:** Ora, nós damos cabo dele num instante!

**Diana:** Marina, menos confiança. No futuro, por causa do Nightus, tu morreste.

**Marina:** O quê? No futuro eu morri? Argh, mas no presente, nós vamos acabar com o Nightus. E eu não vou morrer!

Os nove guerreiros transformaram-se e deram as mãos, preparados para partir e ir enfrentar o Nightus.

**Amy:** Boa sorte.

**Sabrina:** Tenham cuidado.

**Dean:** Voltem sãos e salvos.

**Peter:** Estaremos à vossa espera.

A Diana pôs a mão no ombro do Josh.

**Guerreiros:** Teletransporte dos Guerreiros!

No momento seguinte, eles desapareceram. Voltaram a reaparecer num vasto deserto na Austrália. Ao longe podiam ver um castelo.

**Marina:** Parece que o tal Nightus deve estar naquele castelo.

**Sara:** Vamos lá.

**Diana:** Temos de ter cuidado. Ele vai usar os nossos medos para nos fazer recuar. - **avisou ela.**

Eles começaram a andar. Mas pouco depois, o céu ficou completamente negro.

**Laura:** Já começa...

No momento seguinte, a terra começou a tremer e começaram a aparecer várias aranhas que vieram na direcção dos guerreiros. A Karen soltou um grito e escondeu-se atrás do Rick.

**Karen: **Aranhas! Que nojo. Matem-nas por favor.

**Laura: **Explosão Escaldante!

**Josh: **Relâmpago Eléctrico!

**Anne: **Remoinho Cortante!

Os ataques acertaram nas aranhas, matando-as.

**Karen: **Eu não gosto nada de aranhas. - **disse ela, tremendo.**

**Diana: **Vamos continuar.

Eles continuaram a caminhar. O castelo estava cada vez mais perto. Nesse momento, eles ouviram um barulho enorme.

**Sara: **O que é isto?

**Helena: **Olhem! - **gritou ela, apontando para o céu.**

Um avião vinha a cair a pique na direcção deles.

**Leon: **Um avião! Fujam! - **gritou ele.**

**Rick: **Não dá tempo. Dêem as mãos! - **Os guerreiros apressaram-se a dar as mãos uns aos outros. **- Vamos usar a barreira dos elementos.

Os outros acenaram afirmativamente. A Diana aproximou-se mais deles.

**Guerreiros:** Barreira dos Elementos!

Uma barreira protectora envolveu-os. Segundos depois o avião veio contra a barreira e deu-se uma enorme explosão. Os guerreiros foram lançados ao chão, mas não se feriram com a explosão.

**Josh:** Bolas, foi por pouco. - **disse ele, levantando-se.**

**Diana:** As aranhas eram o medo da Karen. E o avião?

**Sara:** É o meu medo. - **disse ela, abanando a cabeça.** - Eu e os aviões não combinamos. Tenho imenso medo que eles caiam comigo lá dentro.

**Laura:** Parece que o Nighthus te quis lembrar dos perigos dos aviões. Felizmente, escapámos.

**Rick:** Vamos correr até ao castelo e matar o Nightus de uma vez por todas!

Eles começaram a correr para o castelo, mas no momento seguinte, do nada apareceram imensas árvores, formando uma floresta densa e negra.

**Diana:** Bolas, uma floresta...

**Anne:** Temos de continuar e...

No momento seguinte a Anne gritou e caiu num buraco. Os outros aproximaram-se rapidamente. Não era um buraco normal, mas sim uma campa aberta e com um caixão a condizer. A Anne gritou.

**Anne:** Ai! Tirem-me daqui!

**Karen:** Anne, tu consegues voar daí para fora! - **gritou ela.**

A Anne abanou a cabeça e saiu a voar do buraco.

**Anne:** Que horror. - **disse ela, tremendo.** - É o meu medo... ser enterrada viva...

**Helena:** Isto está cada vez a ficar pior.

Nesse momento, eles ouviram uma gargalhada. Eles olharam à sua volta e viram um palhaço surgir do meu das árvores. Tinha uma grande faca na mão.

**Karen:** Bestial, quem é que tem medo de palhaços?

O Leon abanou a cabeça.

**Leon:** Sou eu. Desde que era pequeno que sempre tive medo de palhaços.

Nesse momento, o palhaço começou a correr na direcção deles.

**Palhaço:** Vão morrer!

**Rick:** Ora, vai passear! Energia dos Elementos!

**Helena:** Esfera de Luz!

**Laura:** Explosão Escaldante!

Os três ataques acertaram no palhaço e ele irrompeu em chamas, transformando-se em pó.

**Diana:** Quatro medos superados. Bem, parece que vamos ter de atravessar a floresta.

Eles começaram a andar cautelosamente pela floresta densa.

**Karen:** Quando chegarmos ao tal Nightus, ele nem sabe o que eu lhe vou fazer!

Nesse momento, a Helena gritou.

**Josh:** O que se passa?

A Helena deu um passo atrás.

**Helena:** Não vêem!? - **gritou ela, apontando para uma parte da floresta.**

Os outros olharam e viram imensas galinhas a vir na direcção deles.

**Sara:** Galinhas... Helena, tu não me digas que...

**Helena:** Eu não tenho culpa. - **disse ela, recuando.** - Odeio galinhas. Tenho medo delas. Acabem com elas, por favor...

**Anne:** Coitadas das galinhas...

**Helena:** Não vais achar isso quando elas te começaram a bicar até morreres! - **gritou ela, em pânico.**

**Karen:** Deixem comigo. - **disse ela, sorrindo.** - Raio Glacial!

O ataque foi contra as galinhas e elas ficaram todas congeladas.

**Karen:** Já está. Bem, se todos tiveram medos como a Helena, isto vai ser fácil.

**Helena:** Ora, está calada que tu tens medo de aranhas, que são tão queridas!

**Karen:** As aranhas são queridas? Ó Helena, tu precisas de te tratar. - **disse ela, abanando a cabeça.**

**Diana:** Meninas, parem com isso e vamos continuar em frente, ok?

E eles continuaram a embrenhar-se pela floresta adentro. Andaram por alguns minutos, até que conseguiram sair da floresta. Estavam mesmo em frente ao castelo.

**Rick:** Vamos lá então.

Eles entraram no castelo. Ao caminharem, depararam-se com um altar. De costas para eles viram alguém vestido com um vestido de noiva e a chorar.

**Anne:** O que é isto?

**Marina:** Oh... - **a Marina corou imenso.** - Talvez seja o meu medo...

**Karen:** Tens medo de te casar?

**Marina:** Não, parva. Tenho é medo de ser deixada no altar!

**Josh:** Eu nunca te deixaria no altar.

Todos olharam para o Josh. Ele corou violentamente.

**Josh:** Quer dizer... isto é, nós só agora é que começámos a namorar. Não estamos noivos... mas nunca se sabe.

A noiva do altar virou-se para os encarar. Os guerreiros deram um passo atrás. A noiva tinha uma faca na mão.

**Noiva:** Fui deixada no altar... tenho de me vingar. - **disse ela.** - Vocês vão pagar!

A noiva começou a correr para eles e a tentar acertar-lhes com a faca.

**Karen:** Ei! Nós não temos culpa de nada. - **gritou ela, desviando-se.**

**Sara:** Marina, cuidado!

A noiva foi na direcção da Marina, com a faca em punho. A Diana saltou e puxou a Marina para fora do caminho. Caíram as duas no chão.

Marina: Obrigada. Eu... bloqueei. - disse ela.

**Diana:** Eu sei. Eu avisei-te que no futuro morrias, não foi? - **perguntou ela, aborrecida.** - No futuro a noiva matava-te.

**Marina:** Ai é? Então está na hora de ser eu a tratar das coisas. Ó noiva!

A noiva, que estava a tentar matar o Rick, virou-se para encarar a Marina.

**Marina:** Anda lá, vem cá matar-me!

**Noiva:** Argh, vais ver!

A noiva começou a correr para a Marina. A Marina saltou no ar e deu um pontapé na cara da noiva, que caiu no chão.

**Marina:** Para tua informação, o meu vestido vai ser muito mais bonito do que o que estás a usar. E agora, adeus. Energia de Pedras!

O ataque foi contra a noiva e ela foi reduzida a pó.

**Marina:** Já está. - **disse ela, sorrindo.**

**Rick:** Que noiva maluca...

**Josh:** As mulheres e o casamento...

**Leon:** Ficam todas doidas, é o que é.

Os rapazes olharam à sua volta e viram as sete raparigas com os braços cruzados, a olhar para eles.

**Rick:** Er... nós não queríamos dizer que as raparigas são doidas...

**Laura:** Vamos continuar. - **disse ela.** - E menos comentários sobre as mulheres, ouviste, Rick?

**Rick:** Certo.

**Marina:** O mesmo vale para ti, Josh.

**Josh:** Está bem. Desculpa...

**Sara:** E tu também, Leon.

**Leon:** Huh, mas eu não sou teu namorado para tu me repreenderes...

**Sara:** Pois, mas com essa atitude não chegas a ser!

O Leon engoliu em seco. Eles continuaram a caminhar pelo castelo. A determinado momento, eles ouviram um barulho e viram que havia algo a surgir por detrás de um pilar.

**Helena:** Atenção pessoal.

No momento seguinte, uma rapariga super feia, cheia de verrugas na cara surgiu por detrás do pilar.

**Rapariga Feia:** Eu sou a Finfas. Josh, dá cá um beijinho!

O Josh deu um passo atrás.

**Josh:** Ups, lá vem o meu pesadelo.

**Marina:** Não me digas que esta rapariga foi tua namorada.

O Josh abanou a cabeça.

**Josh**: Achas? Que horror. Eu costumava era ter pesadelos em que eu acabava sempre por ter uma namorada horrorosa. - **explicou ele.** - Mas não me tenho de preocupar agora, porque te tenho a ti e tu és muito bonita.

A Marina sorriu.

**Marina:** Pronto, com esse elogio já esqueci o comentário sobre as mulheres e o casamento.

A Finfas começou a aproximar-se.

**Finfas:** Josh, vem cá meu amor.

**Anne:** O que fazemos? Ela é humana...

**Diana:** Não. Ela não é real. É fruto do poder do Nightus.

**Karen:** Deixem comigo. - **disse ela.** - Ó feiosa, vai-te embora!

A Finfas virou-se para a Karen.

**Finfas:** Tu és má! E feia!

**Karen:** Eu? Eu sou linda! Argh, toma lá! Raio Glacial!

O ataque acertou na Finfas e ela ficou congelada.

**Karen:** Toma lá! Bem-feita! E pareces um tomate podre. - **gritou ela.** - Vamos continuar. Só de olhar para esta criatura já me dá náuseas. Acho que ela é o pesadelo não só do Josh, mas de toda a gente.

Eles continuaram a andar. Pouco depois, depararam-se com alguns corpos no chão. O Rick soltou uma exclamação.

**Rick:** Claro, tinha de ser. - **disse ele, pensativo.** - O meu pesadelo.

Os outros olharam mais atentamente. No chão estavam os corpos ensanguentados dos pais do Rick e de um bebé.

**Rick:** O meu pesadelo... enfim, depois da Diana ter dito que a minha mãe e o meu futuro irmão ou irmã iriam morrer devido àquela bomba no banco, comecei a sonhar em como seria se os meus pais morressem. - **explicou ele.** - Mas não se preocupem, estes corpos não nos podem fazer mal.

**Sara:** Dizes tu. Não sonhaste que eles eram zombies ou algo assim?

**Rick:** Não. Vamos continuar. Não os quero ver assim, mesmo que não seja verdade.

Eles passaram ao lado dos corpos e continuaram a caminhar pelo castelo.

**Diana:** Pessoal, o meu pesadelo é muito pior do que os vossos. - **disse ela.** - Eu vivi no futuro, num mundo repleto de vampiros e monstros horrorosos. Eles são o meu pesadelo.

**Karen:** Bolas Diana, não podias ter medo de galinhas como a Helena?

**Helena:** Que chata, Karen. Deixa lá as galinhas. - **disse ela, aborrecida.**

**Karen:** Vá lá, pelo menos não tens medo dos ovos. - **disse ela, rindo-se.**

**Helena:** -.-" Que piada.

Nesse momento, eles começaram a ouvir passos.

**Diana:** Atenção!

Eles pararam e ficaram à escuta. Quando viram, estavam a ser rodeados.

**Diana:** Vampiros e monstros. Como eu disse, o meu pesadelo.

**Laura:** Deixa connosco. Pessoal, hora de lutar.

Os outros puseram-se em posição de ataque. Os monstros começaram a atacar.

**Laura:** Explosão Escaldante! - **gritou ela e dois vampiros foram engolidos pelas chamas.**

**Marina:** Yah! - **gritou ela, dando um murro num dos monstros.** - Toma esta e mais esta!

**Rick:** Energia dos Elementos!

**Leon:** Choque da Escuridão!

Os dois ataques acertaram num dos monstros e ele foi destruído. Mas rapidamente os vampiros e monstros começaram a cercar mais os guerreiros.

**Helena:** Esfera... ai! - **gritou ela, sendo atacada por um dos monstros.**

A Diana estava escondida a um canto. Dois vampiros aproximaram-se dela.

**Vampiro 1:** Sangue fresco.

**Vampiro 2:** Vamos matar-te! - **gritou ele, saltando.**

A Diana desviou-se e saltou no ar.

**Diana:** Toma lá! - **gritou ela, dando um pontapé no vampiro 2.**

O vampiro caiu no chão. O outro tentou agarrar a Diana.

**Diana:** Bolas, não tenho aqui nenhuma estaca, nem água benta. **- disse ela.**

O vampiro saltou sobre ela e caíram os dois no chão.

**Vampiro 1:** Está na hora de eu comer.

**Diana:** Só se for para comeres nas trombas! - **gritou ela.**

A Diana soltou um dos braços e deu um murro no vampiro, que foi atirado para trás. A Diana levantou-se rapidamente. Tocou no relógio que tinha no pulso.

**Diana:** Chegou a hora de eu mostrar o meu verdadeiro poder. - **disse ela.** - Poder Cósmico dos Elementos!

Uma luz envolveu o corpo da Diana. No momento seguinte, ela tinha-se transformado em Guerreira Cósmica. Tinha um uniforme parecido com o uniforme dos outros guerreiros, mas com três cores, branco, rosa e vermelho.

**Diana:** E agora, Raio Cósmico!

O ataque acertou no vampiro 1, atirando-o contra uma parede.

**Diana:** Ok. Chama Sagrada!

O ataque acertou no vampiro 1, destruindo-o. O vampiro 2 tentou atacar a Diana.

**Diana:** Luz Cósmica!

O ataque acertou no vampiro, destruindo-o. A Diana caminhou até estar perto dos outros guerreiros, que ainda lutavam contra os monstros.

**Diana:** Revolução dos Quatro Elementos!

Quatro luzes foram contra todos os monstros, acabando com todos eles. A Diana caiu no chão. Os outros aproximaram-se.

**Anne:** Diana, estás bem?

**Karen:** Uau! Ela transformou-se numa guerreira.

Com a ajuda da Sara e da Anne, a Diana levantou-se.

**Rick:** Porque não nos disseste que também eras uma guerreira?

**Diana:** Porque até agora não tinha sido necessária a minha intervenção. - **disse ela, ofegante.** - E eu gasto muita energia quando uso alguns dos meus ataques... fico muito fraca.

**Laura:** Agora está tudo bem, tem calma.

**Helena:** Foste fantástica. Venceste os inimigos com um só ataque.

**Diana:** Aquele ataque é bastante forte. - **explicou ela.** - Foi desenvolvido pelas mesmas pessoas que me fizeram a máquina do tempo. Infelizmente, consome muita da minha energia para o poder utilizar.

A Laura olhou à sua volta.

**Laura:** Bem, podemos continuar e...

Quando a Laura se virou, não viu nenhum dos outros.

**Laura:** Pessoal? Onde estão?

Mas não viu nenhum dos outros.

**Laura:** Oh, claro, só faltava o meu medo. - **disse ela, sorrindo.** - Nightus, não é assim que me vais vencer. Sim, eu tenho medo de ficar sozinha, sem ninguém, mas eu sei que os meus amigos estão algures por aqui.

No meio do ar, apareceu o Nightus. Tinha uma pele azul brilhante e um sorriso distorcido.

**Nightus:** Será que os teus amigos estão mesmo aqui? Não os vejo. Estás só.

**Laura:** Ora, vai enganar outra! - **gritou ela.** - Lava Vulcânica!

O chão tremeu, abriu-se um buraco e começou a sair lava de lá. O Nightus afastou-se.

**Nightus:** Ora, ora. Não me podes vencer sozinha!

**Rick:** Energia dos Elementos!

O ataque acertou no Nightus, atirando-o para trás. Os outros guerreiros apareceram a correr e juntaram-se à Laura.

**Laura:** Pessoal!

**Rick:** Não sabemos como, aparecemos lá mais para trás.

**Laura:** Ele queria atormentar-me por eu estar sozinha, mas não conseguiu.

A Diana deu um passo em frente.

**Diana:** Nightus, chegou a tua hora!

O Nightus deu um passo atrás.

**Nightus:** Bolas, não era suposto vocês estarem vivos. Os vossos medos deviam manter-vos afastados ou matar-vos.

**Karen:** Pois, só se forem as galinhas da Helena.

**Helena:** Cala-te com isso! - **gritou ela, zangada.**

**Nightus:** Eu não me vou render sem lutar. - **disse ele.** - Onda Negra!

Uma enorme onda de energia negra foi na direcção dos guerreiros.

**Karen:** Aha! Absorção!

A Karen levantou as mãos e o ataque foi absorvido.

**Nightus:** Argh! Impossível!

**Karen:** Agora vais ver. - **disse ela, furiosa.** - Eu agora absorvi o poder do teu ataque. Raio Glacial!

O ataque foi contra o Nightus e ele foi lançado para trás.

**Karen:** Poderes do Gelo, dos Pólos frios e dos ventos congelantes, preciso de vocês! Vou mostrar a este monstro, que não é boa ideia meter-se connosco. Iceberg Congelante!

O chão tremeu e de repente, ergueu-se um iceberg por baixo do Nightus. O Nightus foi apanhado na ponta do iceberg e começou a gritar.

**Nightus:** Argh! Frio! Muito frio!

De seguida, o iceberg brilhou e engoliu o Nightus, que ficou congelado. O Josh deu um passo em frente.

**Josh:** Agora é a minha vez. - **disse ele, decidido.** - Poderes dos relâmpagos, trovões e tempestades, venham a mim! Dêem-lhe um choque fatal. Tempestade Explosiva!

Logo de seguida, uma parte do tecto do castelo explodiu e vários trovões caíram sobre o iceberg e o Nightus. De seguida, deu-se uma explosão maior e os guerreiros foram atirados para trás.

Quando abriram os olhos, o iceberg estava a partir-se e o corpo do Nightus estava a transformar-se em pó. Logo de seguida, o castelo desapareceu e com ele também a floresta e voltou a ser de dia.

**Josh:** Já está. O Nightus foi-se de vez.

**Karen:** Bem feito! Assim é que é.

**Diana:** Bom trabalho. Agora só restam dois dos seres malignos. - **disse ela, sorrindo**. - Estamos a ir bem. Mais um pouco e teremos assegurado que o meu futuro não será o vosso também.

**Sara:** Vamos voltar para a cidade, ok?

**Rick:** Vamos lá.

Os dez guerreiros deram as mãos e concentraram-se.

**Guerreiros:** Teletransporte dos Guerreiros!

No momento seguinte, eles desapareceram. Voltaram a aparecer na cidade Starfield, em frente à casa da Sara. Lá, era de noite.

**Anne:** Cá estamos.

**Laura:** Aqui já é de noite, devido à diferença de horário.

**Marina:** Bom, vamos descansar. Por hoje o nosso trabalho está feito.

De repente, do escuro, um vampiro saltou para cima da Anne.

**Anne:** Ai! Socorro!

**Rick:** Sai de cima dela! - **gritou ele, empurrando o vampiro.**

**Laura:** Chama Escaldante!

**Diana:** Luz Cósmica!

Os dois ataques acertaram no vampiro e ele transformou-se em pó. O Leon ajudou a Anne a levantar-se.

**Leon:** Estás bem, Anne?

**Anne:** Estou. Mas de onde é que apareceu aquele vampiro?

Nesse momento, a porta da casa da Sara abriu-se e a Sabrina apareceu a correr.

**Sabrina:** Ah, vocês já voltaram. - **disse ela, ofegante.** - Logo depois de vocês terem partido, mais um do seres malignos saiu da ilha voadora e veio para a cidade. É o tal vampiro! Começou a morder as pessoas. Há centenas de pessoas que se transformaram em vampiros e agora de noite, ainda é pior.

Os guerreiros entreolharam-se, alarmados.

**Josh:** Então, levar-nos para longe foi uma armadilha. - **disse ele.** - Enquanto estávamos a lutar contra o Nightus, o tal... como é que se chama o ser maligno que é um vampiro?

**Diana:** Vampius.

**Josh:** Pois, o tal Vampius veio para a cidade e começou a transformar as pessoas em vampiros. Provavelmente, para fazer um exército ou algo assim.

**Sabrina:** Vocês têm de os parar. - **disse ela.**

Entretanto, da casa surgiram a Amy, o Peter e o Dean.

**Amy:** Que bom que já voltaram.

**Peter:** A cidade está em grandes problemas.

**Sara:** Pois, já percebemos.

**Dean:** O tal ser maligno está em frente à câmara municipal. - **explicou ele.** - A televisão tem andado a filmar tudo, através de um helicóptero. Como o tal ser já transformou muitas pessoas em vampiros, agora está lá parado à espera que eles transformem ainda mais pessoas em vampiros.

**Marina:** Não podemos deixar isso acontecer.

**Diana:** Vamos vencer o Vampius e acabar com isto. - **disse ela.** - Sabrina e os outros, fiquem em casa. Os vampiros não podem entrar, a não ser que sejam convidados, coisa que vocês não vão fazer.

**Amy:** Não somos estúpidos.

**Sabrina:** Há alguma maneira de fazer as pessoas voltar ao normal? Quer dizer, aqueles que se transformaram em vampiros.

A Diana abanou a cabeça negativamente.

**Diana:** Não, não há. Temos de os matar a todos. - **disse ela.** - Mas se matarmos o Vampius, todos os outros vampiros morrerão também.

**Marina:** Vamos lá acabar com ele então!

**Sabrina:** Boa sorte.

A Sabrina, a Amy, o Dean e o Peter voltaram para a casa e fecharam a porta. Os guerreiros entreolharam-se.

**Helena:** Vamos acabar com isto.

Eles começaram a correr em direcção à câmara municipal. Quando chegaram lá perto, depararam-se com três vampiros no caminho deles.

**Vampiro 1:** Vão morrer!

**Vampiro 2:** Ou então transformamo-los em vampiros.

**Diana:** Isso queriam vocês! - **gritou ela.** - Chama Sagrada!

O ataque acertou num dos vampiros, reduzindo-o a cinzas.

**Vampiro 1:** Agora vão ver!

O vampiro atirou-se contra os guerreiros. A Karen e a Helena saltaram para o lado, desviando-se.

**Helena:** Bem, os vampiros não gostam de luz, por isso, Esfera de Luz!

O ataque acertou no vampiro, destruindo-o. O último vampiro estava a tentar atacar a Anne e o Josh.

**Anne:** Remoinho Cortante!

**Josh:** Relâmpago Rápido!

Os dois ataques acertaram no vampiro, mas não lhe fizeram quase nada. A Laura aproximou-se.

**Laura:** Eles só temem os elementos da luz e do fogo. Explosão Escaldante!

O ataque acertou no vampiro, pulverizando-o.

**Anne:** Boa, Laura.

**Diana:** Vamos continuar. O Vampius está perto.


	12. Sabrina, a Caçadora de Vampiros

**Capítulo 12: Sabrina, a Caçadora de Vampiros**

Os guerreiros continuaram a correr para a Câmara Municipal. Um helicóptero estava a sobrevoar o local, filmando tudo. O Vampius, um vampiro com uma cara muito pouco agradável, estava em frente à câmara. Sorriu ao ver os guerreiros aproximarem-se.

**Vampius:** Cá estão vocês. Eu vi logo que o estúpido do Nightus não vos ia conseguir matar. - **disse ele.** - Mas eu vou conseguir.

**Diana:** Vampius, tu és só um. Nós somos dez. Tu é que vais morrer.

**Vampius:** Sabes, tens razão numa coisa. Eu sou só um. Isso é mau, não é? Estou em desvantagem... ora, vocês acham que eu me iria arriscar a lutar sozinho contra vocês? Pessoal, apareçam!

De seguida, dos edifícios ali perto surgiram centenas de vampiros. Os guerreiros olharam horrorizados à sua volta.

**Vampius:** E agora, quem é que estás em desvantagem? - **perguntou ele, sorrindo.**

**Diana:** Argh, se te matarmos, os outros também morrem. Chama Sagrada!

O Vampius saltou para o lado, desviando-se. Os outros vampiros estavam a aproximar-se rapidamente.

**Laura:** Temos de os deter. - **disse ela.** - Explosão Escaldante!

**Helena:** Esfera de Luz!

Os ataques acertaram nalguns vampiros, destruindo-os.

**Sara:** Os meus ataques não vão ter efeito neles. - **disse ela, preocupada.** - O que vamos fazer?

Os vampiros estavam apenas a centímetros deles.

**Rick:** Pessoal, juntem-se mais! - **gritou ele.** - Barreira Mística!

A barreira envolveu-os, no preciso momento em que vários vampiros saltaram para os atacar, batendo na barreira.

**Rick:** A barreira não vai durar muito tempo.

**Marina:** Se juntarmos os nossos poderes, podemos fazer a Barreira dos Guerreiros, que é muito mais resistente.

Os dez guerreiros deram as mãos.

**Guerreiros:** Barreira dos Guerreiros!

A barreira tornou-se muito mais forte. Os vampiros continuavam a investir contra ela.

**Laura:** Mas agora não os podemos atacar...

O Vampius riu-se.

**Vampius:** Estão feitos, guerreiros. A barreira não dura para sempre e então, os meus vampiros vão matar-vos.

**Sara:** Será que conseguimos usar o teletransporte?

**Rick:** A barreira não vai deixar que usemos o teletransporte, para sairmos daqui. Teríamos de remover a barreira e só depois usar o teletransporte, mas quando removermos a barreira, os vampiros atacam-nos logo. E a minha barreira só por si, não duraria o tempo suficiente para realizarmos o teletransporte.

**Diana:** Só nos resta esperar... se a barreira durar até ser dia, estaremos a salvo. Os vampiros morrem com a luz do sol.

Na casa da Sara, todos estavam a ver o que se estava a passar pela televisão.

**Sabrina:** Eles precisam de ajuda!

**Dean:** O que podemos nós fazer?

**Sabrina:** Ora, vamos matar os vampiros! - **disse ela, decidida.**

**Mãe da Sara:** Filha, não sejas maluca.

**Sabrina:** Eu tenho tudo preparado! - **disse ela.** - Quando soube que podia haver um ataque de vampiros, preparei tudo. Esperem.

Ela foi buscar uma grande caixa e depois abriu-a.

**Sabrina:** Aqui está. Para vencer os vampiros, estacas de madeira, arco e flecha, alho, água benta, isqueiros, um machado para decapitação, cruzes e crucifixos, álcool bastante inflamável para usar com os isqueiros, pistola de água com água benta, pistola com balas de prata abençoadas, bastão de basebol de madeira. Enfim, tenho aqui tudo!

Todos ficaram a olhar para ela, surpreendidos.

**Mãe da Sara:** Onde é que tu foste arranjar isso tudo?

**Sabrina:** Ora, eu procurei informação em como destruir os vampiros. Além de que eu vi a série da Buffy Caçadora de Vampiros quase toda, logo sei tudo e mais alguma coisa.

**Dean:** Uma pistola verdadeira, com balas de prata abençoadas? - **perguntou ele, surpreendido.**

**Sabrina:** Nem me perguntes onde a arranjei. - **disse ela.** - Vá, pessoal, vamos lá!

**Amy:** Tu estás a sugerir que nós vamos enfrentar os vampiros com isto?

**Sabrina:** Sim. Vai resultar. - **disse ela.** - Eu vou salvar a minha irmã. Vêem comigo ou vou sozinha?

Os outros entreolharam-se.

Pai da Sara: Filha, isto é loucura. Vamos ser todos mortos. Somos muito poucos.

**Sabrina:** Nisso tens razão. Esperem, tive uma óptima ideia! - **disse ela, entusiasmada.** - Amy, Dean e Peter, telefonem para casa das famílias dos guerreiros. Eles que nos venham ajudar. Eu vou telefonar para a televisão a avisar o que estamos a planear. Eles andaram a divulgar como matar vampiros. Talvez haja pessoas que nos queiram ajudar a matar os vampiros e salvar os guerreiros.

A Sabrina pegou no telefone.

**Sabrina:** Vá, lesmas, mexam-se!

A Amy, o Peter e o Dean pegaram logo nos telemóveis e começaram a ligar. A Sabrina ligou para a televisão e pouco depois a notícia estava a circular.

**Jornalista Sophia:** Parece que um grupo de pessoas vai atacar os vampiros na cidade Starfield. Nós já dissemos como se pode matar um vampiro nesta emissão. O grupo de pessoas procura ajuda de outras pessoas que queiram ajudar a salvar os guerreiros. - **disse ela.** - Lembrem-se que eles já nos salvaram a nós.

Nessa altura, a Felícia apareceu e empurrou a jornalista para o lado.

**Felícia:** Caros cidadãos da cidade Starfield, venham ajudar! Os guerreiros merecem a nossa ajuda, para já não falar que se não matarmos os vampiros, eles matam os guerreiros e depois estamos todos condenados. Façam como eu, digam, eu vou! **- disse ela.** - Se há pessoas que vão ao Rock in Rio, nós também podemos ir matar vampiros!

Na casa do Rick, o pai do Rick estava a pôr algumas estacas no bolso.

**Mãe do Rick:** Tem cuidado, querido.

**Pai do Rick:** Eu vou ter. Vou vencer aqueles vampiros. O Rick vai voltar para casa são e salvo, prometo. - **disse ele.** - E tu, tem cuidado. Não abras a porta a ninguém e se abrires, não os convides a entrar. Podem ser vampiros disfarçados.

**Mãe do Rick:** Eu sei.

Na casa da Marina, a mãe e o pai dela estavam de saída.

**Mãe da Marina:** Como é que aqueles vampiros se atrevem a encurralar a nossa filha?

**Pai da Marina:** Pois é, querida. Eles vão pagar por isso.

**Mãe da Marina:** Ah pois vão! Vão levar com uma estaca bem no meio do coração, que é para aprenderem!

Na casa da Laura, o Gabriel e os pais estavam prontos.

**Gabriel:** Mãe, se calhar era melhor ficar aqui em casa.

**Mãe da Laura:** Não. A Laura e a Diana estão encurraladas e precisam de ajuda.

**Pai da Laura:** Pois. Quantos mais formos, melhor.

**Gabriel:** Está bem. **- disse ele, encolhendo os ombros.** - Vamos lá!

A Sabrina saiu de casa, acompanhada pelo Dean, o Peter, a Amy e os pais da Sabrina e da Sara.

A Sabrina levava o arco na mão. O Peter levava a pistola com balas de prata. O Dean levava um machado. A Amy trazia consigo a pistola de água com água benta. O pai da Sara tinha o bastão de basebol e a mãe da Sara trazia consigo muitas cruzes, estacas e alho à volta do pescoço.

**Sabrina:** Vamos lá acabar com esta vampirada! - **disse ela, decidida.**

Eles começaram a caminhar em direcção à câmara municipal. Dois vampiros apareceram de um beco.

**Amy:** Vampiros, ali! - **disse ela, apontando.**

Os vampiros aproximaram-se.

**Vampiro 1:** Ah, mais pessoas para darmos um dentadinha!

**Vampiro 2:** Vamos lá.

Os vampiros começaram a aproximar-se.

**Sabrina:** Ok, tomem lá!

Ela disparou uma seta, que acertou no coração do vampiro 2 e o transformou em pó. O vampiro 1 aproximou-se a correr, furioso.

**Vampiro 1:** Vão pagar!

**Amy:** Uh, toma! - **gritou ela, usando a pistola de água benta.**

O vampiro ficou encharcado com água benta, gritou e no momento seguinte o seu corpo transformou-se em pó.

**Sabrina:** Estes foram canja.

Eles continuaram a caminhar. Chegaram perto da câmara. Os vampiros continuavam a atacar a barreira dos guerreiros.

**Pai da Sara:** Agora é que é.

Alguns vampiros viraram-se e viram-nos ali.

**Vampiros:** Vamos matá-los!

Os vampiros começaram a aproximar-se.

**Sabrina:** Atacar!

A Sabrina começou a disparar setas para todo o lado. O Peter disparou as balas de prata abençoadas, acertando em quatro vampiros. A Amy começou a molhar os vampiros com água benta, enquanto corria e gritava.

O pai da Sara aproximou-se de um vampiro e deu-lhe com o bastão de basebol. O vampiro caiu no chão, mas levantou-se de seguida.

**Vampiro:** Não me mata assim! - **gritou ele, saltando para cima do pai da Sara.**

**Dean:** Ei! Vampiro!

O Vampiro virou a cabeça, para olhar para o Dean, com o machado na mão.

**Dean:** Bons sonhos!

Num movimento rápido, o Dean cortou a cabeça do vampiro e o corpo do vampiro transformou-se em pó.

**Pai da Sara:** Obrigado.

Os vampiros começaram a cercar o grupo da Sabrina.

**Vampiro 1:** Agora vão morrer todos!

**Felícia:** Quietos, seus vampiros estúpidos!

Os vampiros viraram-se e viram a Felicia, o Nelson, o Ben, a Courtney, a Britney, os pais da Shirley, os pais dos guerreiros, o Gabriel, o cozinheiro Pierre, o Dr. X e sua filha Clara, o professor Tadeu, o professor Diogo, a Ashley, a Gina, o Sir Joseph Gold, o Darius, a Carine, o Alir, a Rosangela, a Dalila, os pais da Dalila, a directora da instituição e mais duas centenas de pessoas a aproximar-se.

**Mãe da Marina:** Vampiros, estão feitos!

**Pai da Anne:** Vamos acabar com todos vocês!

**Gina:** Eu nem sei bem porque estou aqui, mas já agora, vou dar cabo destes vampiros todos!

**Dalila:** Sabrina, vim para te ajudar. Eu e os meus pais estávamos aqui perto quando ouvimos no rádio que estavam a pedir ajuda e viemos logo.

**Dr. X:** E eu estou aqui para ajudar também.

**Alir:** Está na altura de eu ajudar também.

**Nelson:** Eu vim porque a Felícia me obrigou, mas estou cheio de medo! - **disse ele, tremendo.**

**Felícia:** Controla-te, Nelson. Que marido mais cobarde!

**Gabriel:** Pessoal, ao ataque!

As pessoas começaram a avançar.

**Vampius:** Acabem com todos eles! - **gritou ele e os vampiros começaram a avançar.**

Os guerreiros estavam a ver tudo pela barreira.

**Laura:** Os nossos pais...

**Rick:** E amigos.

**Sara:** E até pessoas desconhecidas.

**Josh:** Eles vieram ajudar-nos.

A batalha entre os humanos e os vampiros começou a sério logo de seguida. Os vampiros estavam a tentar morder as pessoas e as pessoas não estavam dispostas a transformar-se em vampiros.

A Felícia agarrou num sapato e lançou-o contra um dos vampiros. Enquanto ele estava zonzo, ela pegou numa estaca e matou-o. O Nelson começou a correr, fugindo de um vampiro. O vampiro tropeçou, caiu em cima de uma estaca que estava no chão e transformou-se em pó.

A Gina andava aos murros aos vampiros.

**Gina:** Tomem lá! E mais esta!

**Rosangela:** Gina! É para usares as estacas, mulher! - **gritou ela, matando um vampiro.**

**Gina:** Ah, porque é que não disseste logo? - **perguntou ela, pegando numa estaca.** - Tomem!

A Britney e a Courtney andavam a fugir de uma vampira.

**Vampira:** Voltem aqui! Vou matar-vos!

**Britney:** Uma ova! -** gritou ela.**

A Courtney virou-se e lançou a estaca contra a vampira. A estaca bateu na cabeça da vampira e ela caiu no chão, desmaiada.

**Britney:** Bem, não a mataste, mas foi quase.

O Pierre andava a atacar os vampiros com uma faca de cozinha. Com um golpe rápido, decapitou um deles. A Mãe da Marina trazia consigo uma forquilha e estava a espetar todos os vampiros que conseguia.

O Dr. X andava a matar os vampiros usando uma pistola.

**Dr. X:** Balas de raios uv são do melhor. - **disse ele, matando mais um vampiro.**

A Dalila e a Ashley tinham encurralado uma vampira.

**Vampira:** Deixem-me ir, por favor. - **pediu ela.**

**Ashley:** O que fazemos?

Nesse momento de hesitação, a vampira atirou-se para cima da Dalila.

**Dalia:** Socorro!

**Ashley:** Maldita vampira! - **gritou ela, usando uma estaca e matando a vampira. Ela transformou-se em cinzas.**

A Dalila levantou-se. Estava coberta de cinzas.

**Dalila:** Que nojo...

O Darius, a Carine e o Alir andavam a matar os vampiros e a saltar de um lado para o outro.

**Carine:** Já estava a sentir falta de alguma acção nas nossas vidas.

**Darius:** Ei, até parece que não temos acção nas nossas vidas!

**Carine:** Eu estava a falar, para além do nosso quarto.

**Darius:** Ah, está bem.

A Sabrina, o Dean, a Amy e o Peter correram para o Vampius, que se mantinha afastado da confusão.

**Laura:** Cuidado!

**Sara:** Ele é muito forte! - **gritou ela.**

**Sabrina:** Nós acabamos com ele. - **disse ela, confiante.**

O Vampius sorriu.

**Vampius:** Estúpidos. Raio Negro!

O ataque acertou no Dean, que caiu para cima da Amy, acabando por irem a rebolar por ali abaixo.

**Peter:** Toma lá! - **gritou ele, disparando a pistola com balas de prata.**

O Vampius saltou para o lado.

**Vampius:** Raio Negro!

O Peter foi atirado para trás, caindo no chão. A Sabrina aproximou-se a correr do Vampius e tentou matá-lo com o arco. Ele pegou no arco e partiu-o em dois. A Sabrina recuou, pegando numa estaca.

**Vampius:** Estou com fome.

O Vampius aproximou-se rapidamente e pegou na Sabrina pelo pescoço.

**Sabrina:** Larga-me!

**Vampius:** Tu és o meu jantar. - **disse ele, sorrindo.**

**Sara:** Não! Larga a Sabrina! - **gritou ela, desesperada.**

**Vampius:** Nem pensar. Ela agora é minha.

E de seguida, o Vampius enterrou os dentes no pescoço da Sabrina. A Sara gritou. Mas logo depois, o Vampius afastou-se da Sabrina a cambalear.

**Vampius:** O que é isto? O teu sangue... argh, arde.

A Sabrina olhou para ele.

**Sabrina:** Comi pão com alho antes de vir. - **disse ela, aproximando-se.** - E agora, isto é por me teres mordido!

A Sabrina enterrou a estaca de madeira no coração do Vampius. Ele arregalou os olhos.

**Vampius:** Não pode ser... fui vencido por uma rapariga...

**Sabrina:** Vê-se logo que nunca viste a Buffy. - **disse ela.** - Adeus.

No momento seguinte, o corpo do Vampius transformou-se em pó. Um segundo depois, todos os outros vampiros também se transformaram em pó. As pessoas começaram a festejar.

**Pai da Sara:** Estão todos mortos! Hurra!

**Dean:** A Sabrina conseguiu.

**Felícia:** Vitória! Assim é que é! - **gritou ela.** - E perdi outro sapato caríssimo...

Os guerreiros desfizeram a barreira. A Sara correu para a Sabrina e abraçou-a.

**Sara:** Estás bem?

**Sabrina:** Estou. Foi só uma mordida no pescoço, mas não durou mais do que um segundo. - **respondeu ela.**

**Sara:** Foste fantástica.

**Sabrina:** Obrigada.

A Diana aproximou-se.

**Diana:** Sabrina, és realmente uma pessoa especial. Mesmo sem poderes, conseguiste ajudar-nos e vencer o Vampius.

**Sara:** E é graças a ela que eu, a Laura, a Anne, a Marina, o Rick e outros fomos revividos. - **disse ela, feliz.** - A minha irmã é uma heroína!

Logo depois, todos vieram felicitar a Sabrina.

**Felícia:** Muito bem. Vou querer uma entrevista exclusiva consigo.

**Sabrina:** A sério? Que bom! - **disse ela, sorridente.**

**Mãe da Sara:** As minhas filhas são excepcionais.

**Dalila:** Tu és a melhor, Sabrina. - **disse ela, abraçando a amiga.** - Primeiro ajudaste-me com os meus vizinhos canibais e agora foram vampiros.

Nessa noite, as pessoas voltaram para as suas casas e estavam todas muito mais descansadas. Contudo, a ilha voadora ainda tinha de ser vigiada. Faltava o último ser maligno actuar.

No dia seguinte, os dez guerreiros, já transformados, reuniram-se no parque. Iam pôr um plano em prática.

**Diana:** Bem, estão todos preparados?

Os outros acenaram afirmativamente.

**Sara:** Espero que isto resulte.

**Marina:** Claro que vai resultar. - **disse ela, confiante.** - Afinal, só resta um ser maligno.

**Laura:** Exacto. Vamos usar o nosso ataque em conjunto para destruir a barreira que há à volta da ilha. Depois, podemos matar o último ser maligno.

Eles deram as mãos.

**Diana:** Vamos concentrar-nos.

Eles fecharam os olhos. Depois, cada um gritou pelo seu poder.

**Guerreiros:** Míssil Mágico dos Guerreiros!

Uma enorme quantidade de energia elevou-se no ar, desaparecendo. Os guerreiros largaram as mãos.

**Rick:** Ok, eu vou ver se tudo correu pelo melhor.

De seguida, o Rick concentrou-se e desapareceu. Reapareceu na casa da Sara. A Sabrina, a Amy, o Dean, o Peter e o Gabriel estavam lá.

**Rick:** Já cá estou.

**Amy:** Esse poder de teletransporte é mesmo útil. - **disse ela, pensativa.**

O Gabriel estava no computador da Sara. Os outros aproximaram-se.

**Gabriel:** Pronto, consegui captar a imagem de satélite da ilha. - **disse ele.** - Vamos esperar.

Alguns segundos depois, a energia mágica apareceu e acertou com toda a força na ilha voadora. Deu-se uma enorme explosão e a ilha começou a cair.

**Dean:** Oh, a ilha está a cair!

**Rick:** Bolas, não pensámos que isto ia acontecer...

**Gabriel:** Calma... eu vou calcular a rota de queda. - **disse ele, mexendo rapidamente no computador.**

**Peter:** Pensei que a Laura é que era a inteligente da família, mas afinal são os dois.

Alguns segundos depois, o Gabriel tinha terminado.

**Gabriel:** Cá está. A ilha vai cair precisamente num lago perto de Saint Burrows, na Rússia.

**Rick:** Certo. Obrigado.

O Rick voltou a desaparecer no ar e reapareceu no parque.

**Marina:** Então?

**Josh:** Destruímos a barreira?

**Rick:** Sim e não só. A ilha começou a cair. Vai despenhar-se lá de cima, directamente num lago na Rússia. Perto de... hum... Saint Burrows, é isso.

**Diana:** Ok. Então vamos já para lá. Mal a ilha caía, nós avançamos e destruímos o ser maligno... isto é, se ele não tiver fugido antes da queda.

Eles deram as mãos novamente.

**Guerreiros:** Teletransporte dos Guerreiros!

Eles desapareceram e reapareceram perto da Saint Burrows. Havia umas placas ali perto.

**Helena:** Qual o caminho para o lago?

**Karen:** Pois... se nós soubéssemos ler russo...

Mas de seguida eles ouviram um estrondo enorme vindo de um caminho mais à frente deles. De seguida, uma onda enorme ergueu-se.

**Leon:** Oh não, a queda da ilha no lago provocou um tsunami!

**Laura:** Fujam!

Os guerreiros começaram a correr. O tsunami aproximou-se.

**Josh:** Devíamos ter usado a barreira!

**Helena:** Agora não temos tempo!

**Leon:** Vamos ser apanhados pela onda! - **gritou ele.**

A Anne agarrou na Laura e elevou-se no ar com ela. O Rick agarrou no braço do Leon e desapareceram os dois graças ao teletransporte. O Josh agarrou no braço da Marina e usou a sua super velocidade para fugir rapidamente dali.

A Sara, a Karen, a Diana e a Helena levaram com a onda. A Karen agarrou-se a uma árvore e começou a gritar. A Diana foi levada pela onda e bateu contra uma pedra e depois agarrou-se a ela. A Sara usou o super poder de nadar rapidamente e começou a nadar na direcção oposta à onda, agarrando o braço da Helena pelo caminho.

Segundos depois, a água tinha-se espalhado pelos campos e pela cidade de Saint Burrows, mas não tinha provocado grandes cheias. A Anne desceu do céu com a Laura.

**Laura:** Obrigada Anne.

**Anne:** De nada. Gostava de ter ajudado os outros, mas só consigo carregar com uma pessoa e voar.

O Rick reapareceu com o Leon.

**Rick:** Foi por pouco.

**Leon:** Sim. Obrigado. Não sabia que o teu poder de teletransporte dava para mais do que uma pessoa.

**Rick:** Só para mais uma. - **explicou ele.**

O Josh voltou rapidamente, com a Marina a correr atrás dele.

**Marina:** Cá estamos. - **disse ela, sorridente.** - O Josh levou-nos para longe com a super velocidade dele.

**Josh:** Foi útil.

A Sara e a Helena aproximaram-se.

**Sara:** Vá lá, o meu poder deixou que eu nadasse contra a corrente com facilidade. -** disse ela, sorridente.**

A Helena vinha aborrecida.

**Helena:** Anne, Josh, Rick, então vocês salvam os outros e deixam-me a mim para trás?

**Rick:** Não dava para salvarmos todos...

Mas de seguida, aproximou-se a Karen, que estava ainda mais furiosa que a Helena.

**Karen:** Seus estúpidos! - **gritou ela.** - Olhem para o meu cabelo! Esta água toda fez-lhe mal. Parece palha! Ai, o que eu vou gastar no cabeleireiro por causa disto!

**Sara:** Hum... ao menos estás viva.

**Karen:** Ora, isso é o menos! Oh, meu pobre cabelo...

**Laura:** Bem, ficámos a saber que o cabelo da Karen é mais importante que a vida dela.

A Diana foi a última a juntar-se ao grupo.

**Diana:** Bolas, fui contra uma pedra. - **disse ela.** - Tenho as costas feitas num oito.

**Marina:** Se calhar era melhor ires a um hospital.

A Diana abanou a cabeça negativamente.

**Diana:** Não. Vamos lá vencer o último ser maligno.

Eles começaram a caminhar na direcção de onde tinha vindo o tsunami. Chegaram a um lago, que agora estava meio vazio. A ilha, que não era muito grande, tinha-se afundado no lago.

**Laura:** Vêem o tal ser maligno?

Todos olharam à sua volta, mas não viram ninguém.

**Sara:** Eu vou mergulhar no lago. Posso respirar debaixo de água e vejo se o ser está no lago.

**Leon:** Tem cuidado.

A Sara avançou e mergulhou no lago, desaparecendo de seguida.

**Karen:** Lá vai ela. Eu é que não entro na água novamente.

Depois, tudo se passou muito depressa. No momento seguinte, uma enorme pedra vinha a voar na direcção deles.

**Anne:** Uma pedra!

A Marina avançou e apanhou a pedra no ar. A pedra tinha pelo menos o triplo do tamanho da Marina. Ela lançou a pedra para longe.

**Marina:** Agora a minha super força foi útil. - **disse ela.**

**Helena:** Quem é que mandou a pedra?

**Diana:** Tem de ser ele. Epidemus, aparece!

De trás de uma árvore, apareceu o último dos seres malignos. Epidemus tinha um corpo negro, com algumas riscas vermelhas. Tinha um braço muito maior do que o outro e um olho enorme e vermelho.

**Karen:** Que nojo. - **disse ela, dando um passo atrás.**

**Epidemus:** Vocês vão pagar. - **disse ele, furioso.** - Mataram os outros seres. Mas não me vão matar a mim.


	13. O Mestre do Mal

**Capítulo 13: O Mestre do Mal**

De trás de uma árvore, apareceu o último dos seres malignos. Epidemus tinha um corpo negro, com algumas riscas vermelhas. Tinha um braço muito maior do que o outro e um olho enorme e vermelho.

**Karen:** Que nojo. - **disse ela, dando um passo atrás.**

**Epidemus:** Vocês vão pagar. - **disse ele, furioso.** - Mataram os outros seres. Mas não me vão matar a mim.

**Diana:** No futuro, não viemos a tempo de o parar, mas agora ele vai ver! - **gritou ela.** - Revolução dos Quatro Elementos!

O ataque foi na direcção do Epidemus, mas ele saltou para longe.

**Karen:** Vamos acabar com ele, pessoal! Iceberg Congelante!

O Epidemus saltou rapidamente, fugindo do iceberg que se erguia do chão.

**Anne:** Ciclone Destruidor!

**Josh:** Tempestade Explosiva!

Os dois ataques foram contra o Epidemus, mas mais uma vez, ele saltou e fugiu.

**Helena:** Raios, ele é um monstro saltitão ou quê?

**Leon:** Deixem comigo.

De seguida, o Leon usou a sua invisibilidade e desapareceu.

**Helena:** Poderes da Luz, venham ao meu encontro! Preciso da vossa energia para destruir este ser maligno. Luz Divina!

Desta vez, o Epidemus saltou, mas uma luz muito brilhante acertou nele. Deu-se uma explosão, que atirou pedras pelo ar. O Epidemus gritou e caiu no chão.

**Helena:** Matei-o?

Mas logo de seguida, o Epidemus levantou-se

**Epidemus:** Não é assim que me vão vencer! - **gritou ele.**

Nesse momento, o Leon apareceu atrás dele.

**Leon:** Poderes da Escuridão, apelo à vossa força. Escuridão do Inferno!

O Epidemus virou-se, mas de seguida, deu-se uma explosão negra imensa, lançando o Leon para longe. Quando a poeira assentou, os guerreiros viram que o que restava do Epidemus era apenas alguns bocados do corpo dele. A Sara apareceu vinda do lago.

**Sara:** Não encontrei nada no lago. - **disse ela e depois olhou à sua volta.** - Hum, perdi alguma coisa?

**Karen:** O Leon conseguiu destruir o último ser maligno. - **disse ela, contente.**

Mas nesse momento, os bocados do corpo do Epidemus juntaram-se e logo de seguida, deu-se um flash e o Epidemus estava refeito novamente.

**Rick:** Não pode ser!

**Laura: **Ele voltou...

O Epidemus riu-se.

**Epidemus: **Eu sou invencível! Posso regenerar-me quando quiser. - **disse ele, sorrindo. **- Vocês estão feitos! Raio Micróbio!

Os guerreiros saltaram para o lado, esquivando-se.

**Laura:** Vamos usar todos os nossos poderes contra ele! Lava Vulcânica!

**Anne:** Ciclone Destruidor!

**Sara:** Tsunami Gigante!

**Marina:** Terramoto Fatal!

**Rick:** Destruição Elementar!

**Karen:** Iceberg Congelante!

**Josh:** Tempestade Explosiva!

**Helena:** Luz Divina!

**Leon:** Escuridão do Inferno!

**Diana:** Revolução dos Quatro Elementos!

De seguida, o chão tremeu violentamente. O terramoto da Marina abriu um buraco aos pés do Epidemus, logo seguido de uma rajada de lava do ataque da Laura. Depois o ciclone da Anne e a luz da Helena acertaram no Epidemus com toda a força. Depois a destruição elementar do Rick acertou no ser maligno. Logo depois acertaram-lhe o tsunami da Sara e a revolução da Diana. O Epidemus foi elevado no ar pelo iceberg da Karen e depois a tempestade do Josh acertou-lhe. Por fim, deu-se uma nova explosão causada pelo ataque do Leon.

**Karen:** Será que o destruirmos?

Eles olharam à sua volta. Não havia mais sinais de nenhuma parte do corpo do Epidemus.

**Helena:** Parece que vencemos.

**Laura:** Coitado deste espaço. - **disse ela, olhando à sua volta.**

Ali à volta estava tudo revirado, chamuscado e destruído.

**Sara:** Os nossos ataques são muito fortes e têm muito impacto.

Nesse momento, o Epidemus voltou a reaparecer.

**Leon:** Não pode ser! Ele voltou!

O Epidemus riu-se.

**Epidemus:** Enquanto restar uma única célula minha, eu posso sempre voltar. Agora, Raio Explosivo!

O ataque acertou em todos os guerreiros, lançando-os ao chão.

**Epidemus:** Vou infectar todas as pessoas e transformá-las em monstros!

**Laura:** O que vamos fazer?

**Josh:** Não o conseguimos vencer.

O Epidemus estava a aproximar-se.

**Epidemus:** Primeiro, vou infectar-vos a vocês.

Mas no momento seguinte, um raio veio na direcção do Epidemus e ele foi lançado para trás. Os guerreiros viraram-se e viram a Pandora ali perto.

**Pandora:** Epidemus, chega! - **gritou ela, passando pelos guerreiros.** - Está na hora de seres destruído.

**Epidemus:** Ora, foste tu que nos libertaste!

**Pandora:** Foi sem querer. - **disse ela.** - E agora, desaparece. Raio dos Anciões!

Um enorme raio foi contra o Epidemus, destruindo-o.

**Pandora:** E agora, Limpeza da Luz!

Uma luz envolveu toda a área. No ar elevaram-se vários pedacinhos da pele do Epidemus, mas de seguida foram todos destruídos. A Pandora sorriu e virou-se para os guerreiros.

**Pandora:** Já está. Venci-o.

**Sara:** Pandora, que surpresa ver-te aqui.

**Pandora:** Bem, eu, sem querer, soltei os seres malignos. E estive até agora a tentar convencer o meu pai a deixar-me vir ajudar-vos, mas parece que vocês fizeram um bom trabalho e destruíram os outros seres malignos.

Nesse momento, no ar, apareceu o espírito do Epidemus.

**Epidemus:** Vocês podem ter-me vencido, mas não sabem o que lhes vai acontecer agora. O mestre vai acabar com vocês.

**Rick:** Que mestre?

**Epidemus:** O mestre que nos criou a nós, os seres malignos. Aliás, ele é o responsável pela criação de todos os monstros. Ele virá para nos vingar.

No momento seguinte, o espírito do Epidemus desapareceu no ar.

**Anne:** Então, será que vai haver um novo inimigo?

**Diana:** No futuro, nunca ouvi falar nesse tal mestre. Deve ser uma mentira do Epidemus. Mas ele agora foi desta para melhor. Não temos de nos preocupar.

Eles voltaram à cidade Starfield.

**Sara:** Parece que agora estamos em paz.

**Josh:** Esperemos que sim.

**Pandora:** Eu vou ficar por aqui alguns dias. Quero ir ver a cidade. A Atlântida é muito parada. Quero ver pessoas e ir às compras!

**Karen:** Ah, isso é comigo. Realmente, tens de comprar novas roupas. Essas roupas parecem que são do século passado.

**Pandora:** Na verdade, são de há dois séculos.

**Karen:** Ah... pois, precisas mesmo de roupa nova.

Passaram-se dois dias e nada de estranho aconteceu. A Karen andou a mostrar a cidade à Pandora e andaram a fazer compras. Entretanto, a Diana decidiu que, já que os seres malignos tinham sido destruídos, ela deveria regressar ao futuro.

**Diana:** Vou-me embora hoje ao pôr-do-sol. - **anunciou ela.**

**Sara:** Que pena. Podias ficar mais algum tempo.

**Diana:** Mas está na altura de regressar ao futuro. **- disse ela. -** Estou curiosa. Já que não desapareci, parece que tenho um lugar no futuro. Mas quero saber se tudo mudou ou não.

**Rick:** Claro, é normal.

**Marina:** É pena que não fiques mais tempo connosco. Gostava de saber algumas coisas sobre o futuro.

**Diana:** Pois, mas é melhor eu não revelar nada.

Depois do almoço, o grupinho decidiu ir à praia. Mas quando iam a caminho, subitamente o céu escureceu.

**Sabrina:** Bolas, isto é mau sinal. Lá se vai o nosso dia de praia.

**Dean:** É outro inimigo? Mas que chatice, estão sempre a aparecer para atrapalhar!

Ouviu-se uma voz que ecoou por toda a cidade.

**Voz:** Guerreiros dos Elementos, vocês mataram as minhas criações, os dez seres malignos. Agora vão pagar. Venham enfrentar-me ou irei aniquilar o vosso mundo.

De seguida, a terra tremeu. Á frente da câmara municipal apareceu um buraco negro. O grupo, que estava ali perto, entreolhou-se.

**Diana:** Parece que vou ter de adiar a minha partida.

**Anne:** Diana, isto acontecia no futuro?

**Diana:** Não. Mas no meu futuro os seres malignos também não tinham sido destruídos...

**Josh:** Este inimigo deve ser o tal mestre que o Epidemus falou.

**Helena:** Pessoal, ao trabalho.

Os dez guerreiros correram para um beco para se transformarem. A Sabrina pousou as suas coisas no chão e olhou para a Amy, o Dean, a Pandora, o Peter, o Gabriel e a Dalila.

**Sabrina:** Estes inimigos nunca mais acabam.

**Amy:** É verdade. Coitados dos guerreiros.

**Gabriel:** Parece que estão destinados a estar sempre a lutar. Não têm descanso.

**Peter:** Mas eles já venceram muita coisa. Vão vencer novamente.

**Dean:** Sim. Vão aniquilar este inimigo num piscar de olhos.

**Dalila:** Esperemos que sim.

De seguida, os guerreiros, já transformados, aproximaram-se.

**Laura:** Bom, nós vamos enfrentar o tal mestre.

**Sabrina:** Boa sorte.

**Dean:** Tenham cuidado.

Os guerreiros acenaram afirmativamente e foram na direcção do buraco negro.

**Helena:** Se o Epidemus tinha poder de se regenerar, mesmo nós usando todo o nosso poder... o mestre deve ser muito mais forte.

**Leon:** Sim, mas não desanimemos. Vai tudo correr pelo melhor.

Os guerreiros aproximaram-se mais, ficando a centímetros da entrada do buraco negro.

**Laura:** Bom, não é um verdadeiro buraco negro, senão já nos tinha sugado.

**Marina:** Pessoal, vamos dar o nosso melhor!

A Marina avançou. A Anne, a Laura, o Rick e a Sara passaram pela entrada do buraco de seguida. Mas quando a Karen tentou passar, não conseguiu.

**Karen:** Ei! Não consigo passar!

A Diana, a Helena, o Leon e o Josh também não conseguiam passar para o lado de lá. O Rick aproximou-se.

**Rick:** Bolas, nós também não conseguimos voltar para ao pé de vocês.

**Helena:** E agora?

**Diana:** Parece-me que o mestre quer apenas que os cinco guerreiros originais o vão enfrentar.

**Sara:** Não temos escolha então... temos de ir só os cinco.

**Josh:** Marina, tem cuidado.

**Marina:** Eu vou ter.

**Leon:** Sara, vê se não te magoas.

A Sara sorriu-lhe.

**Sara:** Vou dar o meu melhor.

**Diana:** Boa sorte a todos.

**Karen:** Voltem sãos e salvos, ouviram?

Os cinco amigos entreolharam-se e desapareceram no buraco negro. A Karen cruzou os braços.

**Karen:** Espero que eles consigam vencer o tal mestre. E porque é que não conseguimos passar?

A Karen tentou passar novamente, mas foi atirada para trás.

**Helena:** Há uma espécie de barreira a impedir-nos.

**Karen:** Então, aqui vai! Raio Glacial!

O raio foi contra a barreira, mas não lhe fez nada.

**Josh:** Não me parece que seja fácil quebrarmos esta barreira.

**Leon:** Vamos ter de deixar os outros guerreiros vencerem por eles próprios.

Enquanto isso, os cinco guerreiros tinham chegado ao final do buraco negro, saindo para uma sala de um palácio. O mestre, Omega, esperava por eles. Omega tinha as feições de um monstro negro, parecido com um dragão. Os seus olhos eram vermelhos e media pelo menos dez metros.

**Omega:** Bem-vindos, guerreiros. Eu sou Omega, o mestre do mal.

**Sara:** Pois, já sabemos. Foste tu que criaste os seres malignos.

**Omega:** Oh, eu fiz muito mais que isso.

**Laura:** O que queres dizer com isso?

Omega riu-se.

**Omega:** Eu sou o criador do mal. Todos os monstros com quem vocês já lutaram, os monstros do Apocalyus ou da Rainha Crystalia, fui eu que os criei. Eu sou o ser responsável pela criação de todos os monstros. E sou invencível.

Os guerreiros entreolharam-se.

**Rick:** Não pode ser. Estás a mentir!

**Omega:** Não, não estou. Eu sou o criador do mal, como já disse. Eu criei os monstros, os seres malignos, os sete pecados. Apenas deixei que outros os usassem para espalhar o caos por todo o mundo.

**Marina:** Seu estúpido! Qual é a tua ideia, em fazer monstros?

**Anne:** Os monstros sãos maus. Porque os fazes?

**Omega:** Porque quero que o mundo, todos os mundos, todos os universos paralelos, sejam destruídos e reconstruídos, sendo apenas povoados pelos meus monstros e eu. Vocês, humanos, não merecem viver.

**Laura:** Ora, e tu mereces? Não és mais do que nós.

Omega riu-se.

**Omega:** Os monstros são seres superiores. Nós temos muito mais poder que os humanos.

**Rick:** Até podem ter, mas até agora, os teus monstros têm sido destruídos e nós ainda aqui estamos. - **disse ele.** - Quem é que são os superiores nesta história?

**Anne:** Somos nós, os guerreiros.

Omega pareceu furioso com aquela afirmação.

**Omega:** Vocês tiveram sorte e amigos para vos ajudar, mas agora a vossa sorte terminou. Eu não sou bondoso, caridoso ou estúpido como qualquer dos inimigos ou adversidades que encontraram. Tenho um presente para vocês.

O Omega abriu a mão e mostrou cinco cristais.

**Omega:** Estive a trabalhar neles nestes dois dias, depois de vocês terem destruído o Epidemus. Vão meus cristais negros!

Os cristais flutuaram no ar e depois desceram para o chão. Os guerreiros deram um passo atrás. De seguida, os cristais mudaram de forma.

**Rick:** Oh...

**Anne:** Não pode ser!

Os cinco cristais tinham-se transformado em cópias idênticas aos cinco guerreiros, excepto por terem uniformes negros.

**Sara: **Somos nós... mais ou menos, quero dizer.

**Omega: **Se vocês são tão espertos, acham que se conseguem superar a vocês próprios e vencerem os meus seres. Afinal, eles são vocês.

**Dark Anne: **Vocês não têm hipóteses, guerreiros. Nós somos vocês e vocês são nós.

**Anne: **Ora, se somos iguais, temos os mesmos poderes. Vocês não são mais fortes que nós!

**Laura: **Vocês são apenas cópias nossas.

**Sara: **Nós somos os verdadeiros guerreiros. Somos humanos.

**Rick: **Temos amigos. Temos família.

**Marina: **vocês não têm nada!

**Dark Laura:** Vão arrepender-se disso. Nós vamos vencê-los.

**Dark Sara:** E as nossas armas não são apenas a força.

A Marina deu um passo em frente.

**Marina:** Saiam do nosso caminho, suas imitações! **- gritou ela. -** Energia de Pedras!

**Dark Rick:** Barreira Mística!

A barreira protegeu os Guerreiros Dark.

**Rick:** Ele usou o meu ataque...

**Dark Laura:** Querem ver o nosso poder? Explosão Escaldante!

**Sara:** Nem pensem! Onda Congelante!

Os dois ataques colidiram no ar e anularam-se. A Dark Anne voou na direcção dos guerreiros. A Anne foi contra ela.

**Anne:** Remoinho Cortante!

A Dark Anne desviou-se.

**Dark Anne:** Remoinho Cortante!

A Anne foi atirada para trás. Nesse momento, o Dark Rick e a Dark Sara puseram-se em posição de ataque.

**Dark Rick:** Energia dos Elementos!

**Dark Sara:** Onda Congelante!

O Rick e a Sara saltaram para se desviarem. A Sara foi contra a Dark Sara e tentou dar-lhe um murro.

**Sara:** Sua imitação!

A Dark Sara desviou-se e de seguida deu um pontapé na Sara, lançando-a para longe.

**Dark Sara: **És patética.

Nesse momento, a Marina aproximou-se a correr e deu um murro na Dark Sara, fazendo-a ir contra uma parede.

**Marina: **Deixa a Sara em paz!

A Dark Marina aproximou-se a correr.

**Laura: **Nem penses! Explosão Escaldante!

O ataque acertou na Dark Marina, fazendo-a cair no chão. A Dark Laura preparou-se para atacar.

**Rick: **Nós protegemo-nos uns aos outros, suas imitações! **- gritou ele. **- Energia dos Elementos!

O ataque acertou na Dark Laura e ela foi contra o Dark Rick, caindo ambos no chão. A Anne e Dark Anne andavam a voar, tentando acertar uma na outra.

**Dark Anne:** Remoinho Ventoso!

**Anne:** Vento Bloqueador! - **gritou ela, bloqueando o ataque.**

O Omega sorriu.

**Omega:** É engraçado ver-vos a lutar. Mas está na hora de cada um se enfrentar a si próprio.

O Omega levantou uma mão. Um portal apareceu atrás da Anne. A Dark Anne empurrou a Anne para o portal e de seguida entrou ela também no portal, desaparecendo as duas.

**Sara:** Anne!

O Omega levantou novamente a mão e apareceram mais quatros portais. A Dark Sara agarrou na Sara e empurrou-a para um dos portais. A Dark Sara saltou para lá de seguida. A Marina foi sugada por um dos portais, a Laura por outro. A Dark Marina saltou para o portal por onde a Marina tinha desaparecido e a Dark Laura para o portal onde a Laura tinha desaparecido.

O Rick e o Dark Rick entreolharam-se.

**Rick:** Então é assim, não é? Cada dupla para um portal.

**Dark Rick:** É.

**Rick:** Ok.

O Rick saltou para um dos portais e o Dark Rick seguiu-o. O Omega sorriu.

**Omega:** Agora isto vai ser divertido.

Quando a Anne abriu os olhos, viu que estava num vasto campo de flores. Não muito longe dali estava a Dark Anne.

**Dark Anne:** Já acordaste. Podia ter-te matado enquanto tinhas perdido os sentidos, mas achei melhor não o fazer. Não seria suficientemente divertido.

**Anne:** Queres luta, é? Pois vais tê-la.

**Dark Anne:** E estás com ideias de ganhar? Não me parece.

**Anne:** Se tu e eu somos a mesma pessoa, digamos que tenho metade das hipóteses de vencer.

A Dark Anne começou a andar pelo campo.

**Dark Anne:** Sabes, lutar é tão chato. Tu sabes isso, não é? Afinal, eu sou tu e tu és eu. Temos as mesmas ideias, os mesmos sentimentos.

**Anne:** Tu és malvada, eu não sou!

A Dark Anne sorriu-lhe.

**Dark Anne:** Oh, claro, tu és uma santa, não é? A querida Anne, sempre a tentar ajudar os outros. E porque fazes isso?

**Anne:** Ora, porque eu gosto de ajudar.

**Dark Anne:** Oh, mas isso é o menos. Tu só ajudas os outros por medo.

**Anne:** Medo?

**Dark Anne:** Sim, medo de ficares sozinha outra vez, como quando estavas sozinha quando eras pequena. Como quando estavas na instituição. O vazio e solidão que sentias. Não queres sentir isso, pois não?

A Anne deu um passo atrás.

**Anne:** Eu... claro que não quero!

**Dark Anne:** Pois, a solidão, é uma coisa má. Por isso, tu és simpática para as pessoas. Ajudas as pessoas. Assim elas pensam que tu és uma pessoa generosa, querem ter-te por perto. Assim, não ficarás sozinha.

**Anne:** I-isso é mentira! Eu sou boa para as pessoas porque gosto de ajudar. Não tenho medo de ficar sozinha novamente!

**Dark Anne:** Será? Eu sei que sentimentos tens. A mim não me podes enganar. Não te podes enganar a ti própria.

A Anne deixou-se cair no chão.

**Anne:** Eu... não é verdade. Eu gosto de ajudar as pessoas. Não tenho interesse nenhum em mente quando as ajudo.

A Dark Anne aproximou-se.

**Dark Anne:** Tens, mas talvez não estejas consciente disso. Não queres estar só novamente, por isso é que ajudas os outros. Achas que eles vão sentir a tua falta se ajudares. Mas o que aconteceria se não ajudasses ninguém? Iriam ignorar-te, iriam esquecer-te. Irias ficar sozinha!

**Anne**: Estás a tentar destabilizar-me. - **acusou ela.**

**Dark Anne:** Estou? Parece estar a resultar. Mas sabes porque é que está a resultar? Porque eu estou a dizer a verdade e a verdade dói.

Enquanto isso, a Sara tinha aparecido numa praia. A Dark Sara estava perto da água.

**Sara:** Vamos lutar então! Eu vou vencer-te!

**Dark Sara:** Tu? Duvido. - **disse ela, sorrindo.** - Tu és uma fraca.

**Sara:** Não sou nada!

**Dark Sara:** Oh, mas és. Tu, que tinhas medo de estar a tratar mal a tua irmã há uns tempos atrás, não era? Achavas que vocês não se davam bem. E a culpa era toda tua.

**Sara:** Isso foi antes, agora damo-nos muito bem!

**Dark Sara:** Será? Tu é que és a irmã mais velha, mas ela é que te tem salvado. Quem é que te fez ressuscitar? Foi graças à Sabrina. Quem é reuniu os outros para vencer os vampiros e matou o Vampius? Foi a Sabrina. Ela não tem poderes, mas tem iniciativa, coragem. E tu, não tens.

A Sara deu um passo atrás.

**Sara:** Eu tenho coragem!

**Dark Sara:** Mentira. Tu fazes o que os outros fazem. Já viste como tu não tens característica nenhuma no teu grupo? A Laura é inteligente, a Anne é bondosa, a Marina é forte, o Rick é ponderado... e tu, que característica te define? Nenhuma! O grupo não precisa de ti. Nem a Sabrina.

**Sara:** Isso é mentira!

**Dark Sara:** Ai sim? Então, que característica te define?

**Sara:** Eu... não sei. Sou normal e pronto!

**Dark Sara:** Normal... hum, uma pessoa normal nem sabe que sentimentos tem. Tens dois rapazes interessados em ti, mas continuas indecisa. Fazes com que ambos sofram por ti. E não queres saber. Tu és uma egoísta.

**Sara:** Não sou nada! Eu não sei quem escolher, é só por isso que não lhes dou uma resposta.

**Dark Sara:** Muito conveniente. A tua fraqueza de espírito é bastante clara. Não pareces ser nada de especial, és indecisa, nunca fizeste nada que os outros pudessem reconhecer como sendo algo de valor. Ninguém precisa de ti.

**Sara:** Isso não é verdade. Eu fiz muitas coisas de que me orgulho.

**Dark Sara:** Ai sim? O quê?

**Sara:** Eu sacrifiquei-me para salvar o mundo e tenho andado a lutar contra imensos monstros, para salvar vidas. Queres melhor contributo que esse?

A Dark Sara pareceu furiosa.

**Dark Sara:** Isso não é nada.

**Sara:** Uma ova! Pensas que com essa conversa me dás a volta? Estás muito enganada! Posso ser indecisa, posso nem ter nenhuma característica que se evidencie, mas sabes uma coisa, eu sou eu! E tu és apenas uma cópia. Eu estou feliz como sou. E chega de conversa, porque agora vou acabar contigo e depois logo vês quem é que não tem coragem!


	14. Memórias do Passado

**Capítulo 14: Memórias do Passado**

A Laura abriu os olhos e olhou à sua volta. Estava numa montanha alta, com neve à sua volta. No topo de uma rocha, a Dark Laura esperava.

**Dark Laura:** Finalmente, voltaste a ti.

A Laura pôs-se em posição de ataque.

**Laura:** Vamos lá, eu vou acabar contigo.

**Dark Laura:** Oh, será mesmo?

**Laura:** Explosão Escaldante!

A Dark Laura saltou para o chão, enquanto a rocha onde estivera segundos antes era destruída pelo ataque da Laura.

**Dark** Laura: Tu não me podes vencer. Afinal, eu sei todos os teus segredos. Eu e tu somos a mesma pessoa.

**Laura:** Não, não somos. Eu não sou má.

**Dark Laura:** Não? Hum, vejamos ainda há pouco tempo tiveste uma briga feia com a Anne.

**Laura:** É verdade, mas já fizemos as pazes.

**Dark Laura:** E será para sempre? No teu coração, tu tens medo de ficares sozinha, de todos te abandonarem. Afinal, quem quereria estar perto de ti, uma chata do pior, que só pensa em estudar?

A Laura deu um passo em frente.

**Laura:** Eu estudo porque quero concretizar o meu sonho e tornar-me médica. Isso não tem mal nenhum.

**Dark Laura:** Mas tu sabes que te afastas das pessoas por seres tão obcecada pelos estudos. Pela altura de te tornares médica, já ninguém vai ser teu amigo.

**Laura:** Isso é mentira! Eu e os meus amigos somos inseparáveis!

**Dark Laura:** A sério? Não os vejo por aqui agora.

**Laura:** Isso foi porque vocês nos separaram para nos tentarem vencer.

A Dark Laura sorriu.

**Dark Laura:** Tu não vais voltar ao teu mundo. Não voltarás a ver os teus amigos. Estás condenada a estar sozinha eternamente.

**Laura:** Estás a tentar fazer joguinhos comigo, é? Pensas que eu vou cair neles? Não, não vou! Explosão Escaldante!

A Dark Laura saltou para o lado, desviando-se.

**Dark Laura:** Tu não vais ter ninguém para te apoiar, ninguém com quem conversar. Aliás, não será melhor assim? Tu própria te afastas dos outros.

**Laura:** Eu... às vezes gosto de estar sozinha, só isso.

**Dark Laura:** Tu foste feita para estares sozinha e não com outras pessoas. Acredita, eu sei o que te digo. Afinal, eu e tu somos a mesma pessoa.

**Laura:** Não. Não me vais convencer disso, sua estúpida! Eu posso ter os meus problemas, posso até ser obcecada pelos estudos, mas sabes, eu não sou estúpida ao ponto de cair nos teus joguinhos. Chama Escaldante!

A Dark Laura saltou e desviou-se. De seguida a Laura avançou e deu um murro à Dark Laura, fazendo-a cair na neve.

**Laura:** Vamos resolver isto agora. Tentaste dar-me a volta, mas não conseguiste.

Enquanto isso, a Marina e a Dark Marina estavam numa mansão, a lutar.

**Marina:** Energia de Pedras!

**Dark Marina:** Energia de Pedras!

Os dois ataques colidiram no ar.

**Marina:** Bem, lutar contra alguém igual a mim não é fácil.

**Dark Marina:** E eu vou acabar por vencer.

**Marina:** Ora, os clones nunca vencem. O original é sempre o melhor. -** disse ela, aproximando-se e tentando esmurrar a Dark Marina.**

A Dark Marina desviou-se.

**Dark Marina:** Então, sempre a tentar resolver as coisas com violência, não é?

**Marina:** E depois? É uma maneira como todas as outras.

**Dark Marina:** Tu és incapaz de ser civilizada. Por isso é que quando eras pequena, os outros miúdos não queriam estar perto de ti. Tinham medo de ti.

A Marina deu um passo atrás.

**Marina:** Isso não é verdade!

**Dark Marina:** Estás a tentar enganar-me a mim? Aliás, a ti própria?

**Marina:** Eu não sou uma pessoa violenta.

A Dark Marina riu-se.

**Dark Marina:** Claro que és. És incapaz de resolver as coisas a conversar, por isso tens de usar a força física. Sabes, os teus amigos sabem bem como tu és.

**Marina:** E depois? Eles não se importam.

**Dark Marina:** Será? Vocês ainda são novos. Mas um dia mais tarde, eles verão como tu és. Terão vergonha de serem amigos de alguém que só arma confusões. Irão afastar-se de ti. E o teu namorado também. Ficarás só.

A Marina abanou a cabeça.

**Marina:** Eles não fariam isso!

**Dark Marina:** Achas que não? Ninguém gosta de se sentir embaraçado uma e outra vez. Com comentários parvos, acções precipitadas. Tu és assim.

**Marina:** Ora, em termos de comentários, a Karen é bem pior do que eu.

**Dark Marina:** Mas ela é fina, bonita, rica. E tu, o que és?

A Marina tentou dar um murro na Dark Marina, mas a Dark Marina saltou para trás.

**Dark Marina:** Lá está, a violência novamente. Não consegues responder, por isso decides atacar-me. Sabes, tu estás do lado errado.

**Marina:** Do que estás a falar?

**Dark Marina:** O lado negro é que se rege pela força. Sim, tu serias uma mais-valia. Porque não te juntas a nós?

**Marina:** Eu? Juntar-me ao mal?

**Dark Marina:** Sim. Faríamos grandes coisas. Teríamos poder. E não ficarias sozinha. O que me dizes?

O Rick e o Dark Rick estavam numa clareira de uma floresta. Entreolhavam-se.

**Rick:** Então, vais atacar-me ou não?

**Dark Rick:** Queres que te ataque? Eu sou mais forte do que tu.

**Rick:** Será? Se somos a mesma pessoa, então temos poderes exactamente iguais.

O Dark Rick sorriu.

**Dark Rick:** Podemos testar isso.

**Rick:** Então, digamos que tu és a minha parte negra, não é?

**Dark Rick:** De certa maneira, sim.

**Rick:** Nunca pensei que tivesse uma parte negra. - **disse ele, pensativo.** - Enfim, toda a gente tem os seus segredos, mas eu não tenho nada a esconder.

**Dark Rick:** Não tens? Toda a gente tem!

**Rick:** Eu não tenho segredos para os meus amigos, nem para a minha família, nem para a minha namorada. Sou completamente transparente. As pessoas sabem como eu sou e sabem que podem contar comigo.

**Dark Rick:** Ora, toda a gente tem segredos.

**Rick:** Eu não tenho nenhum segredo.

**Dark Rick:** Mas eu sou a tua parte negra.

**Rick:** Enfim, toda a gente tem momentos bons e maus. Às vezes também me zango, também ajo mal, mas nada de especial. Sou feliz, é o que importa.

**Dark Rick:** Feliz? Tu? Estás agora frente a frente com o teu outro eu e dizes que és feliz?

**Rick:** Sou. Tenho uma família que gosta muito de mim, vou ter um irmão ou uma irmã, tenho uma namorada que me ama e a quem eu amo também, tenho amigos preciosos, que me ajudam e a quem eu ajudo também. E tu, tu que és uma cópia, tu não tens nada. Não tens ninguém!

O Dark Rick pareceu furioso.

**Dark Rick: **Ai é assim? Pois bem, então, morre! Destruição Elementar!

**Rick: **Barreira Mística!

O ataque embateu na barreira e não acertou no Rick.

**Rick: **Não me vences assim.

**Dark Rick: **Tu tens de ter pontos fracos. **- disse ele.** - Momentos de fraqueza. Tens de ter!

O Rick sentiu uma dor de cabeça súbita. Os olhos do Dark Rick brilharam.

_**Flashback**_

**Rick:** O quê? Vais-te embora?

O Dean abanou a cabeça.

**Dean:** Sim. O meu pai foi promovido no emprego, mas terá de exercer a profissão noutra cidade. E eu e a minha mãe temos de ir com ele.

O Rick sentou-se no sofá da sua sala.

**Rick:** Vou ter saudades tuas, Dean. És o meu melhor amigo.

**Dean:** Eu também vou ter saudades tuas, mas havemos de nos encontrar nas férias e podemos telefonar, mandar mails, conversar na net. Não vamos perder o contacto.

O Rick sorriu.

**Rick:** E a equipa de basquetebol? Precisamos de ti.

**Dean:** Ora, contigo como capitão da equipa, não têm de se preocupar. Mesmo sem mim na equipa, não haverá problema. Ganharão os jogos na mesma.

O Rick parecia aborrecido.

**Dean:** Ei, não fiques assim, ok?

**Rick:** Ora, tu dizes-me que vais ter de mudar de cidade. Achas que eu ia ficar contente?

**Dean:** Não. Mas acho que tens de encarar bem as coisas. Rick, não vamos deixar de ser amigos. Tens de acreditar nas coisas. Eu acredito sempre no que faço. E acredito que vamos continuar amigos.

**Rick:** Claro que vamos.

**Dean:** Óptimo. Lembra-te que o mais importante é nunca desistirmos de nada. E nas férias, eu venho visitar-te ou então vais tu visitar-me a mim.

_**Fim do Flashback**_

**Dark Rick:** Então, alguma memória vulnerável?

O Rick sorriu.

**Rick:** Não. Naquela altura, fiquei abalado, mas hoje em dia o Dean continua a ser meu amigo. E ele ajudou-me quando estava deprimido, a pensar que os guerreiros não precisavam de mim.

**Dark Rick:** E não precisam! Eles fazem bem as coisas sem ti. Aliás, mataram o Apocalyus e tu não estavas lá.

**Rick:** É verdade, mas eu sei que eles precisam de mim, porque eu também preciso deles. Nós somos amigos. Somos guerreiros. Apoiamo-nos uns aos outros, compreendemo-nos. Nós estamos destinados a lutar. As pessoas normais não entenderiam, mas nós entendemo-nos. E o Dean disse-me para nunca desistir de nada. E se pensas que eu vou deixar-me abater, estás enganado. Tu és a cópia, tu não devias existir. Tu não tens ninguém que te compreenda. Não tens amigos. Não tens nada.

Nesse momento, o Dark Rick caiu no chão e agarrou-se ao peito. O seu corpo começou a desaparecer.

**Dark Rick:** Não pode ser...

O Rick aproximou-se.

**Rick:** Estás a desaparecer.

**Dark Rick:** A culpa é tua. - **murmurou ele.** - Tu expulsaste completamente a parte negra que há em ti...

**Rick:** E assim, tu desapareces.

**Dark Rick:** Quem me dera... ter nascido como um humano...

No momento seguinte, o Dark Rick desapareceu completamente.

**Rick:** Coitado. Foi apenas criado com o propósito de me matar. O Omega não tem o direito de criar formas de vida que não podem tomar as suas próprias decisões. Eu vou fazer com que ele nunca mais crie nenhum monstro.

Por esta altura, a Sara e a Dark Sara estavam a lutar na praia.

**Sara:** Onda Azul!

A Dark Sara saltou para o lado.

**Dark Sara:** Patética! És fraca! Não me podes vencer!

**Sara:** Eu não sou fraca! - **gritou ela, furiosa.**

A Sara aproximou-se rapidamente da Dark Sara. Começou a dar-lhe murros e pontapés. A Dark Sara caiu na areia.

**Sara:** Tu nunca mais me chamas fraca, ouviste?

**Dark Sara:** Tu és uma egoísta, fraca e mesquinha.

**Sara:** Não, não sou. Eu preocupo-me com as pessoas.

**Dark Sara:** Mesmo com a tua irmã?

**Sara:** Principalmente com a minha irmã. Podemos não nos ter dado sempre bem, mas eu sempre estive preocupada com ela.

_**Flashback**_

A Sara e os pais estavam no hospital, à espera. Um médico aproximou-se.

**Mãe da Sara:** Então, doutor, como está ela?

**Médico:** Está bem. Agora está a descansar. Felizmente, não sofreu danos permanentes.

A Sara baixou a cabeça. Nesta altura, a Sara tinha apenas dez anos. Enquanto a sua mãe tinha entrado numa loja e estava a falar com a empregada da loja, a Sara tinha ficado a tomar conta da Sabrina, mas a Sara tinha-se distraído. A Sabrina tinha saído da loja e correra para a estrada. Tinha sido atropelada.

**Médico: **Se quiserem podem ir vê-la, mas só por uns minutos.

A mãe da Sara seguiu o médico. A Sara virou-se para o pai.

**Sara: **A Sabrina vai ficar bem, papá?

**Pai da Sara: **Vai.

**Sara:** Ainda bem. Foi culpa minha.

O pai da Sara abraçou a filha.

**Pai da Sara:** Foi um acidente.

**Sara:** Eu devia ter tomado conta dela...

Mais tarde, a Sara entrou no quarto de hospital onde a Sabrina estava. A Sabrina estava deitada numa cama, a dormir. A Sara aproximou-se e agarrou a mão da Sabrina.

**Sara:** Desculpa mana, eu não consegui tomar conta de ti. Mas vais ficar bem. O médico e o papá disseram que sim.

A Sabrina mexeu-se e abriu os olhos.

**Sabrina:** Sara?

**Sara:** Estou aqui.

**Sabrina:** Desculpa ter fugido para a rua...

**Sara:** Agora vai ficar tudo bem, prometo. E eu nunca mais vou deixar que te aleijes, está bem? Prometo.

_**Fim do Flashback**_

**Sara:** Eu posso não ter sido a melhor irmã do mundo, mas adoro a minha irmã!

**Dark Sara:** Argh, mal acabe contigo, a primeira coisa que vou fazer é matar a Sabrina!

A Sara fechou os olhos e voltou a abri-los. Aproximou-se da Dark Sara e esbofeteou-a várias vezes. Depois agarrou-lhe os braços.

**Sara:** Ninguém faz mal à minha irmã. - **murmurou ela.** - Tsunami Gigante!

O tsunami abateu-se sobre as duas. Pouco depois, a Sara levantou-se. A Dark Sara tinha sido destruída, transformando-se num cristal.

Sara: Eu disse que nada de mal ia acontecer à Sabrina e não vai acontecer. Vou vencer o Omega e fazer com que o mundo fique pacifica para ela viver em paz.

Enquanto isso, a Marina estava a sorrir à Dark Marina.

**Marina:** Tu achas que eu me ia juntar aos maus da fita?

**Dark Marina:** É a decisão certa a tomar.

**Marina:** Achas que sim? Pois eu não acho. Eu nunca, mas nunca me iria juntar ao mal. Sou completamente pelo bem!

**Dark Marina:** Ora, tu não és nenhuma santa! Não te lembras da tua infância?

_**Flashback**_

A Marina tinha seis anos e estava no recreio da escola a brincar com uma boneca. Entretanto, apareceu uma menina, de nome Lindsay que lhe tirou a boneca.

**Lindsay:** A boneca agora é minha.

**Marina:** Mas a boneca foi a minha mãe que me deu!

**Lindsay:** Paciência. Agora é minha e pronto!

A Lindsay afastou-se. A Marina ficou bastante triste. Dois dias mais tarde, a Lindsay tirou outra boneca à Marina. Dias depois, a Marina estava no recreio e viu a Lindsay a tirar uma boneca a uma menina franzina, de nome Dorothy, que começou a chorar. A Marina aproximou-se.

**Lindsay:** Chora, parva. A boneca agora é minha.

**Marina:** Ei! Dá-lhe a boneca!

A Lindsay encarou a Marina. A Marina estava muito chateada. O seu pai tinha-lhe dito que não se devia meter em brigas e ela tentava evitar isso.

**Lindsay:** Não dou. E não me chateies, senão bato-te!

A Lindsay afastou-se. A Marina aproximou-se da Dorothy.

**Marina:** Estás bem?

**Dorothy:** Aquela boneca foi a minha avó que me deu antes de morrer... e agora ela tirou-ma. **- disse ela, chorando.**

A Marina levantou-se e correu até à menina gorda.

**Marina:** Dá cá a boneca!

**Lindsay:** Não dou!

A Marina ficou mesmo muito zangada. A Lindsay tinha-lhe roubado as suas bonecas e agora até tinha roubado a boneca à Dorothy. No momento seguinte, a Marina deu uma chapada na cara da Lindsay e tirou-lhe a boneca, devolvendo-a à Dorothy.

_**Fim do Flashback.**_

**Dark Marina:** Estás a lembrar-te? De como eras violenta?

**Marina:** Eu não era, mas tive de aprender a resolver as coisas. E sabes, graças a mim, não houve mais roubos de bonecas e as coisas tornaram-se mais pacíficas. Porque eu intervim. Pode não ter sido da melhor maneira, mas é a maneira que eu conheço.

A Marina aproximou-se.

**Marina:** E tu, desaparece!

Com toda a força, a Marina esmurrou a Dark Marina que foi atirada contra uma parede e se transformou novamente num cristal.

**Marina:** Eu posso ser bruta, mas às vezes tem mesmo de se ser. E agora, o Omega vai provar do meu poder também!

A Laura e a Dark Laura estavam a lutar uma contra a outra.

**Laura:** Explosão Escaldante!

**Dark Laura:** Onda de Calor!

Os ataques embateram no ar.

**Dark Laura:** Não me vais vencer!

**Laura:** O bem vence sempre o mal. Chama Escaldante!

A Dark Laura desviou-se.

**Laura:** Pára de fugir!

**Dark Laura:** Eu não te quero vencer. Quero deixar-te aqui sozinha, sem ninguém, para toda a eternidade.

**Laura:** Isso nunca vai acontecer.

**Dark Laura:** Não sabes isso. Tu já estiveste sozinha e vais voltar a estar. É o teu destino.

**Laura:** Não acredito em destinos predefinidos. Somos nós próprios que fazemos o nosso destino. - **disse ela.** - E não vou voltar a estar só. Houve uma pessoa que me ajudou muito no passado.

_**Flashback**_

A Laura estava sentada na sala de aula, a ler um livro. Dentro de dez minutos iria começar a aula. A Laura costumava chegar mais cedo. Pouco depois, chegaram a Sara e um grupo de raparigas, que ficaram a conversar.

Depois da aula, as pessoas dirigiram-se para fora da sala, enquanto a Laura se deixou ficar na sala, a ler novamente. Pouco depois, a Sara veio buscar um elástico para o cabelo e viu a Laura ali sozinha.

**Sara:** Está tudo bem contigo?

**Laura:** Ah, sim. Está tudo bem.

**Sara:** Então, não vais aproveitar o intervalo.

**Laura:** Estou a aproveitar. Estou a ler. - **respondeu a Laura.**

Sara: Ah, claro, ler é bom, mas devias aproveitar o teu tempo para estares com os teus amigos.

A Laura encolheu os ombros.

**Laura: **Eu prefiro ficar aqui.

A Sara aproximou-se.

**Sara: **Tu, não tens amigos?

A Laura corou um pouco.

**Laura**: Poucos…

**Sara: **Estou a ver... olha, eu quero ser tua amiga. - **disse a Sara, sorrindo. **- Eu sou a Sara.

**Laura: **Eu chamo-me Laura.

Sara: Bom, como o ano escolar só começou agora, ainda não conhecia toda a gente.** - explicou a Sara. **- Mas tu pareces simpática. O que me dizes a vires passar o resto do intervalo comigo e com as minhas amigas? Vai ser divertido.

**Laura:** Não sei…

**Sara:** Vá, vem lá. - **disse a Sara, puxando a Laura.** - Lês depois.

A Laura sorriu-lhe e largou o livro. A partir daquele dia, a Sara e a Laura tornaram-se grandes amigas.

_**Fim do Flashback**_

**Laura:** A Sara foi a pessoa que me mostrou que eu precisava de conviver mais, de fazer amigos. Eu dou muito valor aos estudos, é verdade, mas os meus amigos são muito importantes. Eles nunca me deixariam sozinha.

**Dark Laura:** Eu vou fazer com que fiques sozinha eternamente!

**Laura:** Chega! Lava Vulcânica!

O chão tremeu e a lava acertou na Dark Laura.

**Dark Laura:** Argh! Não!

No momento seguinte, a Dark Laura transformou-se num cristal.

**Laura:** Já está. Venci. E o próximo é o Omega!

A Anne e a Dark Anne estavam frente a frente.

**Dark Anne:** Então, admite, tu não és tão boazinha como pensas. És até bastante vulnerável.

**Anne:** Eu não sou perfeita. Ninguém é, mas tu estás enganada! Eu não ajudo as pessoas para receber nada em troca!

**Dark Anne:** Não me venhas com mentiras!

**Anne:** É a verdade. Eu adoro ajudar os outros. Vê-los felizes. Tu não consegues perceber isso, pois não?

**Dark Anne:** Eu... não tenho de perceber.

**Anne:** Se tu és eu, então tens de perceber. Ajudar as pessoas. Confiar nelas.

_**Flashback**_

A Anne e a Amy estavam no quarto da Anne.

**Amy:** Então, o que tinhas para me contar?

**Anne:** Prometes que não contas a mais ninguém?

**Amy:** Prometo. Diz lá o que é.

**Anne:** Bem, é que eu sou adoptada.

A Amy pestanejou duas vezes.

**Amy:** Ah, não sabia. Pronto, era só isso?

**Anne:** Hum, não ficaste surpreendida nem nada?

**Amy:** Ah, fiquei, mas também não é nada do outro mundo.

**Anne:** Achas? Eu tenho medo de contar aos outros. Quando era pequena, na escola gozavam comigo por ser adoptada.

**Amy:** Isso é um disparate de crianças. Não tem mal nenhum seres adoptada. Aliás, é um grande orgulho teres uns pais que te amam tanto, mesmo que não tenhas o sangue deles, não é?

**Anne:** Sim. Eu adoro os meus pais.

**Amy:** Claro. É nisso que tens de pensar. Os laços de sangue e o que as pessoas dizem, não importam. E eu nunca iria gozar contigo nem nada disso. Sou tua amiga.

**Anne:** Obrigada Amy.

_**Fim do Flashback**_

**Dark Anne:** Ah e então porque demoraste tanto para contar a verdade aos teus amigos?

**Anne:** Tive medo. Admito. Mas isso não faz de mim uma pessoa pior. Tu não percebes que temos de ser bons uns para os outros, sem estar a pensar no que vamos ganhar? Tu e eu somos a mesma pessoa, não é? Então temos de ter sentimentos iguais. Não acredito que sejas verdadeiramente má.

**Dark Anne:** Eu fui criada para te matar.

**Anne:** Tu foste criada. Ponto. Tu é que decides o que vais fazer agora.

**Dark Anne:** O mestre Omega mata-me se eu desobedecer.

**Anne:** Pois quem o vai matar a ele, somos nós, os guerreiros. Tu tens a opção, porque não te juntas a nós contra o Omega? Assim, poderás ser livre. O que me dizes?

A Dark Anne deu um passo atrás.

**Dark Anne:** Estás a tentar enganar-me.

**Anne:** Não. Se eu e tu somos a mesma pessoa, não consegues ver que estou a dizer a verdade? Eu quero ajudar-te, se me deixares.

A Anne aproximou-se.

**Anne:** Eu não te vou atacar. Prometo.

A Dark Anne parecia indecisa.

**Anne:** Vamos lutar contra o Omega. Vamos acabar com ele e tu poderás viver a tua vida como quiseres. Não achas que deve ser assim? Porque haverás tu de obedecer a um tirano como ele?

**Dark Anne:** Tu tens razão.

A Anne aproximou-se e abraçou a Dark Anne.

**Anne:** Óptimo. Então, posso contar contigo.

A Dark Anne sorriu.

**Dark Anne:** Podes. Desculpa ter-te atacado, física e psicologicamente, mas as ordens do mestre Omega eram para, antes de vos destruirmos, vos atacarmos psicologicamente e fazer com que vocês sofressem.

**Anne:** Não faz mal. Vá, temos de encontrar os outros guerreiros.

**Dark Anne:** Eu vou abrir alguns portais.

A Dark Anne concentrou-se e quatro portais apareceram ali perto. De seguida, a Marina apareceu de um dos portais.

**Marina:** Hum... onde estou? Anne!

A Marina aproximou-se e pôs-se em posição de ataque.

**Marina:** Afasta-te Anne, eu acabo com a tua versão negra.

**Anne:** Não. Ela está do nosso lado.

**Marina:** A sério? - **perguntou ela, desconfiada.**

Pouco depois, a Sara apareceu de um dos portais também.

**Sara:** Pessoal!

A Laura e o Rick apareceram dos outros dois portais. A Anne explicou a situação.

**Laura:** Bem, é estranho termos duas Annes, mas enfim. A minha versão má queria deixar-me na solidão eterna, mas eu acabei com ela.

**Sara:** E a minha começou a dizer mal de mim e a dizer que ia fazer mal à Sabrina. Não a perdoei.

**Rick:** A minha forma negra tentou atacar-me, mas não conseguiu. Acabou por desaparecer.

**Marina:** Eu dei cabo da minha versão negra. Ela levou um murro com toda a força e foi desta para melhor!

A Anne virou-se para a Dark Anne.

**Anne:** A minha versão negra compreendeu a situação e vai ajudar-nos. Vamos destruir o Omega.

**Dark Anne:** Ele é muito forte. Mas talvez consigamos, todos juntos.

A Dark Anne concentrou-se e apareceu mais um portal.

**Dark Anne:** O Omega está do outro lado.

**Anne:** Vamos lá!

Os seis saltaram para o portal.

**E assim termina este capítulo. Conseguirão os guerreiros vencer o Omega? Não percam o próximo capítulo, que será o último. Até lá!**


	15. A Verdade sobre o Futuro

**Capítulo 15: A Verdade sobre o Futuro**

Os seis saltaram para o portal e apareceram na sala do trono do mestre Omega. Ele olhou para eles, furioso.

**Omega:** O quê? Conseguiram voltar! Argh, os Dark Guerreiros são uns incompetentes!

**Marina:** Quatro deles, sim. Mas temos uma connosco.

O Omega fechou os punhos.

**Omega:** Traidora! Dark Anne, viraste-te contra mim?

**Dark Anne:** Agora eu vou fazer o meu próprio caminho na vida.

O Omega riu-se.

**Omega:** Tu és apenas uma marioneta criada por mim. Não tens vida nenhuma à tua frente. Nem tu, nem os guerreiros. Vou matá-los a todos.

O Omega levantou-se do seu trono.

**Omega:** Vão morrer todos.

**Laura:** Pessoal, atacar! Explosão Escaldante!

**Sara:** Onda Congelante!

**Marina:** Energia de Pedras!

**Anne:** Remoinho Cortante!

**Rick:** Energia dos Elementos!

**Dark Anne:** Remoinho Cortante!

Os seis ataques foram contra o Omega, mas não lhe fizeram nada.

**Omega:** Patetas. Não me podem vencer. Bom, vou começar a matar-vos, começando pela minha própria criação. - **ele virou-se para a Dark Anne**. - Eu criei-te e agora, está na hora de morreres.

O Omega levantou as mãos. Nesse momento, o corpo da Dark Anne começou a brilhar e ela caiu no chão.

**Omega:** Eu posso fazer e desfazer os meus monstros como quiser.

A Dark Anne começou a desaparecer. A Anne baixou-se sobre ela.

**Anne:** Oh não...

**Dark Anne:** Parece que afinal não vou ter um futuro. - **disse ela, com lágrimas nos olhos.**

**Anne:** Desculpa, eu queria ter-te dado a liberdade que merecias.

**Dark Anne:** Não faz mal. Tenham cuidado... boa sorte.

No momento seguinte, a Dark Anne desapareceu por completo, deixando apenas um cristal para trás. O Omega riu-se.

**Omega:** Pronto, uma já foi.

A Anne levantou-se e olhou para o Omega. A sua expressão era de imensa raiva.

**Anne:** Mataste-a! Seu ser asqueroso! Agora vais pagar por isso!

Os outros puseram-se ao lado da Anne.

**Omega:** Ah, que medo que eu tenho. Venham então!

Uma energia começou a rodear o corpo da Anne.

**Anne:** Vais pagá-las! Vais pagar por tudo!

A energia tornou-se negra.

**Laura:** Anne, pára!

Os olhos da Anne tornaram-se vermelhos.

**Anne:** Ele matou-a. Ele criou os monstros que atormentaram tanta gente. Ele vai pagar por tudo.

**Marina:** Anne, pára com isso! Estás a ser consumida pela energia negra!

**Sara:** A raiva está a cegar-te.

**Anne:** Eu vou matá-lo!

Nesse momento, o Rick ergueu a mão e deu uma bofetada na Anne. A energia negra dissipou-se.

**Rick:** Desculpa Anne, mas nós somos a energia do bem. Eu sei que estás magoada, mas se a energia do mal te possuir, todos sofreremos com isso.

A Anne olhou para os outros.

**Anne:** Desculpem...

O Omega riu-se.

**Omega:** Oh, que pena que não a deixaram ser consumida pela raiva. Neste espaço, os sentimentos são ampliados, dando força. Como vocês estão receosos, zangados e com medo, eu fico ainda mais forte. Mas, seria engraçado ver a Guerreiro do Vento tornar-se má.

A Anne olhou para o Omega.

**Anne:** Os meus amigos e eu vamos acabar contigo. Com a força da nossa esperança.

**Omega:** A esperança não ajuda ninguém!

**Sara:** Claro que ajuda. A esperança num futuro melhor para todas as pessoas.

**Laura:** A esperança de que a paz vai reinar.

**Rick:** De que vamos poder ser felizes.

**Marina:** De que não vamos ter de enfrentar mais monstros.

**Anne:** Nós temos objectivos. Queremos o bem de todos. É essa a força que nos move.

Nesse momento, uma nova força brilhante emanou dos corpos dos guerreiros.

**Omega:** Argh, vocês não podem vencer! **- gritou ele. -** Raio Mortal!

O ataque foi na direcção dos guerreiros, mas dissipou-se a meio do caminho.

**Omega:** Huh? Como pode ser?

**Anne:** Ora, o bem vence sempre o mal!

**Marina:** Tu não vês séries, filmes e telenovelas? Acaba sempre tudo bem.

**Rick:** Aqui não é excepção. Não vamos deixar que nos mates.

**Laura:** A Diana veio do futuro para impedir que as coisas se tornassem más. Não a podemos desapontar.

**Sara:** Sim. Por ela, por todos nós. Vamos vencê-lo!

Os cinco guerreiros deram as mãos.

**Guerreiros:** Raio dos Elementos!

O ataque foi contra o Omega mas ele afastou-o com as mãos. O ataque espalhou-se pela sala do trono e começou tudo a brilhar. De seguida, abriram-se vários portais. A sala encheu-se de luz.

**Omega:** Mas o que é isto?

Dos portais começaram a surgir algumas pessoas. A Karen, a Helena, o Leon, a Diana e o Josh saltaram de um deles.

**Helena:** Onde viemos parar?

**Karen:** Olhem, estão ali os outros!

O Pit, a Marie, o Lance e a Serenity saltaram de outro portal.

**Pit:** Olhem, estão ali os outros guerreiros!

**Lance:** E quem é aquele monstro enorme?

A Sabrina, a Amy, o Dean, o Gabriel, a Pandora e o Peter saltaram de um terceiro portal.

**Sabrina:** Fixe, saltámos para dentro de um portal.

**Dean:** Olhem à vossa volta!

O rei Zednar apareceu de um dos portais. De outro portal surgiram a Felícia e o Nelson. Por outros portais surgiram a Carine e o Darius, o Alir, o Dr. X e a sua filha Clara.

**Dr. X:** Formidável! Este espaço é brilhante!

**Clara:** Pai, está ali um monstro enorme...

**Omega:** Argh, não posso acreditar que apareceram estas pessoas todas aqui! - **gritou ele.** - Vou matá-los a todos! Raio Mortal!

Mas os seus poderes não resultavam.

**Anne:** Há demasiada bondade neste espaço para usares os teus poderes. Pessoal, este é o Omega, que criou os monstros todos que tivemos de combater. Não acham que ele merece morrer para nunca mais fazer nenhum monstro?

Os outros começaram a falar e a gritar em concordância.

**Pandora:** Acabem com ele! Monstro malvado!

**Zednar:** Ele é então, o criador do mal. Já devia ter sido destruído há muito tempo.

**Felícia:** Nelson, põe a câmara a gravar. Isto vai ser um mega exclusivo!

**Nelson:** É para já amor. - **disse ele, pegando na sua câmara e começando a gravar a cena.**

**Sabrina:** Acabem com o Omega!

**Karen:** Vamos fazê-lo em picadinho.

**Peter:** Ele não pode fazer mais monstros. Não podemos deixar que isso aconteça.

A Anne sorriu ao Omega.

**Anne:** Parece que a opinião é unânime. Tu, vais desta para melhor!

O Omega tentou abrir um portal para fugir dali, mas não conseguiu. Os guerreiros juntaram-se todos e deram as mãos.

**Sara:** Pessoal, vamos concentrar-nos. Vocês, concentrem-se também!

As pessoas sem poderes acenaram afirmativamente. Os guerreiros começaram a gritar pelos seus poderes. O Omega tentou fugir dali.

**Dr. X:** Ei! Não fuja! - **gritou ele, pegando numa enorme arma e acertando no Omega, que caiu no chão.**

**Clara:** O que é isso, papá?

**Dr. X:** É o meu novo invento, o mega tranquilizante. Com um só disparo, dispara um tranquilizante capaz de deitar abaixo 500 elefantes!

Os corpos dos guerreiros começaram a brilhar.

**Sara:** Vamos acabar com isto.

**Laura:** Por um futuro melhor.

**Marina:** Sem monstros!

**Rick:** Vamos lá.

**Anne:** Preparados?

Todos acenaram afirmativamente.

**Guerreiros:** Raio Eterno dos Elementos!

A sala do trono encheu completamente de luz. O raio acertou com toda a força no Omega, que foi instantaneamente destruído. A luz ofuscou todos e quando eles abriram os olhos, estavam todos na cidade Starfield, em frente à câmara. Todos os portais e buracos negros tinham desaparecido.

**Sara:** Conseguimos!

**Anne:** Vencemos o Omega! Hurra! - **disse ela, contente.**

Todos começaram a festejar.

**Felícia:** Nelson, gravaste tudo?

**Nelson:** Gravei!

**Felícia:** Maravilha! Com isto vou... bem, eu já sou directora, mas até posso passar a ser dona do canal de televisão!

O rei Zednar parecia um pouco aborrecido.

**Zednar:** Vocês venceram, mas eu não devia sair da Atlântida e agora estou aqui nesta cidade...

**Pandora:** Papá, não sejas chato. Não estragues o momento.

**Alir:** Desta vez é que o mal foi desta para melhor.

**Pit:** Enfim, não exactamente. O mal existirá sempre. É a outra face do bem.

**Serenity:** No coração das pessoas haverá sempre mal e bem. E há muitos monstros criados pelo Omega que talvez ainda estejam vivos. Pelo menos, podemos ter certeza de que não serão criados mais. Eventualmente, irão extinguir-se.

**Marie:** Ainda bem!

**Zednar:** Bem, guerreiros, apesar de tudo, vocês venceram um ser imensamente poderoso. O criador do mal. Quem diria? Vocês são realmente especiais. Graças a vocês, todos os universos podem agora começar a viver em paz.

No dia seguinte, a Diana acordou cedo. Tinha decidido adiar a sua partida e só iria embora nessa tarde. Nesse dia, o Rick ficou a saber que iria ter uma irmã.

E a Sabrina decidiu que era altura de ter uma conversa séria com a sua irmã.

**Sabrina:** Sara, o tempo para indecisões terminou. Gostas do Dean? Gostas do Leon? Dos dois? De nenhum? Como é?

**Sara:** Eu estou confusa...

**Sabrina:** Sara, tens de escolher! Tens de tomar uma decisão. Ou escolhes ficar com o Dean, ou com o Leon ou com nenhum. Não podes ter os dois. Estás a magoá-los assim!

**Sara:** Eu sei...

**Sabrina:** Então, tens de tomar uma decisão. Não há nenhum deles que te faça bater o coração mais depressa? Em que estejas a pensar muitas vezes, quase sem te dares conta? Não sentes que gostavas de estar com um deles todo o tempo?

**Sara:** Eu... sinto. Mas eu vou magoar o outro...

**Sabrina:** A vida é assim. Magoas um, deixas o outro feliz.

A Sara levantou-se.

**Sara:** Já tomei a minha decisão. Vou ter de dar a notícia. Já venho.

A Sara saiu de casa.

**Sabrina:** Espera! Então mas com qual vais ficar? Sara!

Mas a Sara já ia longe.

**Sabrina:** Bolas. Agora fiquei curiosa... qual dos dois vai ela escolher? O Dean ou o Leon?

Algum tempo depois, a Sara bateu à porta de uma casa. Pouco depois abriram a porta.

**Sara:** Olá. - **disse ela, sorrindo.** - Precisava de falar contigo, Dean.

**Dean:** Claro. Entra, Sara.

A Sara e o Dean sentaram-se na sala.

**Dean:** Então, de que queres falar?

**Sara:** Quero falar sobre nós.

O Dean abanou a cabeça.

**Dean:** Já tomaste uma decisão?

**Sara:** Já. Dean, desde que te conheci, que te achei simpático. És uma boa pessoa, és engraçado e quando me disseste que gostavas de mim, fui apanhada de surpresa. Mas apesar de gostar de ti, não estou apaixonada. Lamento, Dean. Eu gosto do Leon.

O Dean suspirou.

**Dean:** Eu compreendo. Ninguém manda nos seus sentimentos. Já namoram, tu e o Leon?

**Sara:** Oh, não. Ainda nem falei com ele. Quis falar contigo primeiro.

**Dean:** Obrigado por teres vindo primeiro aqui. Mais vai depressa ter com ele. Afinal, se é ele que amas, ele precisa de saber.

**Sara:** E tu?

**Dean:** Eu fico bem. Vai.

A Sara abraçou o Dean.

**Sara:** És uma boa pessoa. Hás-de encontrar alguém que goste realmente de ti.

A Sara dirigiu-se à mansão da Karen.

**Karen:** Sara, o que fazes aqui?

**Sara:** Vim falar com o Leon.

**Karen:** Ah, ele está no quarto. Eu levo-te lá.

Elas subiram até ao quarto e a Sara entrou, fechando a porta atrás de si. A Helena apareceu pouco depois. A Karen estava com o ouvido encostado à porta do quarto do Leon.

**Helena:** O que está a fazer?

A Karen assustou-se e quase deu uma cabeça na porta.

**Karen:** Credo, não apareças assim! A Sara veio visitar o Leon. Quero saber se ela já se decidiu.

**Helena:** Escutar às portas é má educação.

**Karen:** E eu ralada. A mansão é minha. E tu, não me digas que não estás curiosa por saber se a Sara decidiu ficar com o Leon?

A Helena abanou a cabeça.

**Helena:** Ok, que se lixe as regras de etiqueta! Encosta-te para lá que eu também quero ouvir!

Elas ficaram a tentar escutar alguma coisa, mas não ouviam nada.

**Helena:** Será que eles morreram?

**Karen:** Que parva, Helena! Claro que eles não morreram. Vamos ver o que está a acontecer.

A Karen abriu a porta devagar e espreitou para dentro do quarto. A Sara e o Leon estavam a beijar-se.

**Helena:** O que é que vês?

**Karen:** Vejo a resposta à minha pergunta de há pouco.

Nessa tarde, a Diana e o grupinho reuniram-se num barracão abandonado, onda estava a máquina do tempo da Diana.

**Diana:** Pronto, está na hora de eu ir embora. Gostei de os rever, a alguns de vocês, apesar de estarem diferentes. E de conhecer outros, que já não estavam vivos no meu futuro.

**Karen:** Ei! Espera lá! - **disse ela.** - Olha, se o futuro foi mudado, ao menos podias contar-nos qual é que era o nosso destino no teu futuro. Vá lá, eu quero saber.

Os outros também concordaram.

**Diana:** Enfim, está bem. Ora bem, a Marina e o Josh tinham sido mortos por dois dos seres malignos.

**Marina:** Pois, tu disso avisaste-nos. E nós escapámos e estamos vivos.

**Diana:** A Sabrina é a minha madrinha no futuro, como eu já disse. Ela é uma das rebeldes, que tentam insurgir-se contra os vampiros e monstros.

**Karen:** E eu no futuro? Como sou?

**Diana:** Bem, tu também és uma das rebeldes. Muito temperamental, mas ao menos estás viva.

**Karen:** Ah, menos mal.

**Diana:** O Rick morreu no futuro. Atacado por monstros. O mesmo aconteceu com o Dean.

**Dean:** Oh, triste fim.

**Rick:** Realmente...

**Diana:** A Laura faz parte dos rebeldes e a Anne também. Estão ambas vivas no meu futuro. No meu futuro, eu nunca conheci a Amy, por isso não sei o que se passou com ela. O Gabriel também está vivo no futuro e é um dos rebeldes. - **disse ela.** - Aliás, eu tive de esperar antes de actuar, porque queria que o Gabriel fizesse as pazes com a família, pois se eu tivesse curado a mãe da Laura logo, o Gabriel nunca teria feito as pazes com o pai, pois não teria vindo ver a mãe.

**Gabriel:** Compreendo. Mas agora está tudo bem.

**Diana:** Ora bem, no futuro, o Peter está desaparecido. Não se sabe o que lhe aconteceu. Mas a Anne tem andado a procurá-lo, há bastante tempo. A Helena transformou-se numa vampira, no futuro.

**Helena:** Uh, fiquei mazinha, foi?

**Diana:** Foi. E és uma vampira poderosa que só causa problemas. Bom, o Pit, a Serenity, o Lance e a Marie não estão no meu futuro, mas ouvi falar deles. O que acontece é que no meu futuro, eles tinham ido explorar outro universo. Os vilões fecharam as passagens para esse tal universo e os quatro não conseguiram regressar.

**Sara:** E eu, Diana? O que me aconteceu no teu futuro?

**Diana:** Tu, morreste, Sara. E o Leon também. Sabem, os tempos eram difíceis, mas no futuro a Sara e o Leon amavam-se e casaram. Nesse mesmo dia, os monstros atacaram e encurralaram muitas pessoas. Mataram a Sara. O Leon ficou inconsolável e suicidou-se. Mas isto foi o que me contou a minha mãe. Nessa altura, ainda eu não era nascida.

**Karen:** Ou seja, no futuro a Sara também se apaixonou pelo Leon. Interessante.

A Sara ficou um bocado embaraçada.

**Karen:** E olha lá, Diana, quem é a tua mãe?

**Diana:** Ah, vocês não a conhecem. - **disse ela.** - Bom, tenho de ir.

A Laura aproximou-se e a abraçou a Diana.

**Laura:** Tem cuidado. E esperamos que o teu futuro tenha mudado para melhor.

Nesse momento a Karen abriu a boca de espanto!

**Karen:** Ei! Esperam lá!

Todos se viraram para ela.

**Peter:** O que foi?

**Karen:** Eu tinha a sensação de que já tinha visto a Diana em algum lado quando a vi pela primeira vez.

**Rick:** Por acaso, eu também tive essa sensação.

**Gabriel:** Eu também.

**Karen:** Agora percebi porquê. A Laura e a Diana são muito parecidas. Nas feições, no cabelo. E agora que estou a pôr os meus neurónios a funcionar, sim porque eu sou bonita, mas também sou inteligente. Hum, ia eu a dizer, agora que ponho os meus neurónios a funcionar, além das parecenças, temos a Diana a ser uma guerreira e ainda por cima, a usar poderes de fogo, juntamente com poderes dos quatro elementos. - **explicou ela.** - E então chego eu a uma conclusão brilhante. Posso estar enganada, mas aposto que a Diana é filha da Laura e do Rick, no futuro. É ou não é?

Todos se viraram para a Diana. Ela encolheu os ombros.

**Diana:** Karen, tu... és esperta. É verdade. Admito. O meu pai chamava-se Rick Shields e a minha mãe é Laura Terence. O meu nome completo é Diana Sofia Terence Shields. Laura, Rick, eu sou vossa filha.

Os outros ficaram surpreendidos, principalmente a Laura e o Rick.

**Karen:** Vêem, eu tinha razão. Afinal a Laura é que é inteligente, mas eu é que descobri quem afinal era a Diana!

A Laura e o Rick aproximaram-se da Diana.

**Laura:** Porque não nos disseste?

**Diana:** Porque não vos queria pressionar com esta ideia. Podem, num futuro vosso, nem ficarem juntos e nem me terem como filha.

**Rick:** Se ainda estás aqui, sem desaparecer, parece que vais nascer no futuro, não é?

A Diana sorriu.

**Diana:** Parece que sim. Eu contei tudo à minha avó, isto é, à mãe da Laura, quando lhe dei o remédio para ela se curar. Ela compreendeu e prometeu guardar segredo.

**Laura:** E guardou. Não me disse nada.

**Diana:** No futuro, o meu pai morreu pouco depois de a minha mãe engravidar e ela criou-me com dificuldade, mas criou. E eu obtive os meus poderes de guerreira. Enfim, é isto.

**Josh:** Fascinante. Quem diria, heim?

**Sara:** Filha do Rick e da Laura.

**Marina:** Parece que vocês já têm uma coisa em comum no vosso futuro. -** disse ela, rindo.**

**Diana:** Bom, tenho de ir. Estou desejosa de saber o que se passou com o meu futuro.

**Laura:** Boa sorte, Diana. Hum... filha.

A Diana riu-se.

**Diana:** Adeus a todos.

Todos se despediram dela. A Diana entrou na máquina do tempo e desapareceram as duas pouco depois.

**Helena:** Lá vai ela.

**Leon:** Será que o futuro dela mudou para melhor?

**Sara:** Esperemos que sim.

**Marina:** Bem, nós temos agora de nos preocupar com o presente, pessoal. Estamos vivos, a crise passou, não há mais monstros a multiplicarem-se por aí.

**Karen:** O que fazemos agora?

**Sabrina:** Ora, vamos à praia! Não chegámos a ir por causa dos vossos inimigos.

**Peter:** Então vamos lá.

O grupo saiu do barracão, indo aproveitar o resto das suas férias escolares.

A Diana reapareceu no futuro e saltou da sua máquina do tempo. Olhou à sua volta. Tudo parecia calmo. O céu estava azul, não havia vento.

**Diana (pensando):** Espero que esteja tudo bem neste futuro.

Subitamente, a Diana sentiu uma dor de cabeça forte. De seguida, muitas memórias passaram pela sua mente. Memórias de uma infância feliz ao lado dos pais.

**Diana:** Memórias... minhas? Já percebi... o futuro mudou para melhor. Aqui, vivo feliz com os meus pais. E por isso, agora que regressei, obtive as memórias que devia ter tido, mas perdi por ter tido um futuro diferente. Agora, o mundo está em paz.

A Diana correu até à sua casa. Nas suas novas memórias tinha visto uma bonita casa pintada de branco. Chegou à porta e bateu. Pouco depois, a Laura, mais velha, abriu a porta.

**Laura:** Filha, já chegaste. Onde estiveste?

**Diana:** Eu... bem, é uma longa história.

**Laura:** Entra querida. Estive a preparar o teu prato preferido.

A Diana sorriu e entrou na sua casa. Com o passar do tempo, as memórias do futuro que a Diana tinha tido, foram-se desvanecendo e a Diana criou novas memórias, neste mundo onde os seus pais estão bem, felizes, vivos e os amigos deles também.

**Laura:** Diana, vou sair para me encontrar com a Sara. - **disse ela, da cozinha.**

**Diana:** Está bem, mãe. - **disse a Diana, do quarto.**

O telefone tocou e ela foi atender.

**Diana:** Estou? Olá madrinha. Está tudo bem. Sim, a minha mãe foi encontrar-se com a Sara agora. A sério? Posso ir ter contigo ao estúdio de televisão? Obrigada.

A Diana desligou o telefone. Parecia feliz.

**Diana:** Uau, vou ao estúdio de televisão. - **disse ela, saltitante.** - Ver a minha madrinha, a grande actriz Sabrina Laker. Vai ser tão giro... hum, se calhar vou ligar aos outros para virem comigo.

A Diana pegou no telefone e ligou para os seus amigos. Sim, a Diana tinha-se adaptado completamente a este futuro. Tudo estava bem, como devia ser.

**Fim… por agora…**

**E assim termina esta história. Falta apenas uma única história para completar a saga. A sétima história irá passar-se três anos depois do final desta história e muita coisa mudou na vida dos guerreiros. Até à próxima história!**


End file.
